Modern Fairy Tale
by pandora2409
Summary: A story about Ga Eul and Yi Jung and what would happen after the story ended. Ga Eul went to the U.S for two years and now she is back. Will they get together before it's to late? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! **

**This is my first fan fic of this couple and I just love them so I wanted to write a story for them. I really hope you like it and obviously I do not own anything! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! **

Chapter 1: Back to Korea

Yi Jung paced around his house with anticipation. He went to his room and looked around. What was he going to wear? We am I thinking about this so much he thought, it's just a Christmas party. Maybe it was because she was going to be there.

He let out a deep breath and walked towards the window in his bedroom. He opened it and let fresh air into his lungs. He wondered how she was, where she was. Ga Eul had been in the United States for almost two years since he had gotten back from Sweden. He frowned thinking about the fact that she only told Jan Di about her trip, nobody else knew. Why did she leave so all of a sudden? Jan Di had said that she did not explain anything to her but he did not believe her; they had been friends forever.

The bright sun made him look away, it was only morning and he was already worried about tonight even though it was at Jun Pyo's house. He shook his head trying to get her out of his head when he head heels clicking on the floorboards in his room.

"Is everything alright?" his mother asked.

"Yes, just fine" he said politely.

"Are you going to be attending your friend's party tonight?" she asked walking across his room.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he questioned.

"No reason" she gently said.

"Is everything alright?" he asked looking in her direction.

"Yes, don't worry" she smiled warily, "Enjoy your party and say hello to your friends for me"

"Okay" he said as she left his room.

What was he going to do all day; he could not stop thinking about tonight.

….

Ga Eul took a deep breath as the plane touched the runway hard. She was back in Korea and while she was obviously excited to see every one she knew people would ask her many questions about her all of a sudden trip to America. She had an aunt who lived there and she had found an amazing opportunity to teach middle school kids at a private school in Boston. She had missed Jan Di and her new husband Jun Pyo. Ga Eul smiled thinking about them and the love they had found in each other.

She had left right after their wedding, when he teaching opportunity came through. While she had kept in contact with Jan Di through phone calls and letters, she had not contacted any of the F4 boys but she was sure Jan Di told Jun Pyo who told the rest of the guys how she was doing. Jan Di told her that she had a private dinner planned just for her arrival tonight. Ga Eul finally stood up and grabbed her luggage from the cabinet and walk off the plane towards the baggage claim.

She waited for her luggage and thought about that wedding day. She had talked to Yi Jung many times but never about what she wanted, he never brought it up, I guess he agreed with what she had told him at the stairs that day. Still deep down in her heart she had sincerely hoped that he would come to the U.S. and tell her what she had always wanted to hear from a guy but she knew this was not a fairy tale and Yi Jung surely was no Price Charming even though he was charming, he was more like the Prince's Casanova brother who breaks hearts for fun and she could not put hers on the line anymore.

"Ga Eul?" somebody approached her and she turned towards them.

"Oh My God!" she said recognizing Bae, a fellow teacher who had helped her immensely while in Boston, "Bae what are you doing here?"

"I am actually here because the school you worked for wants to open a school here for the kids to have an opportunity for experience abroad and since I am Korean, it was an easy pick I guess" he responded smiling.

"I am so happy you are here and please let me know if you need any help" she said handing him a piece of paper with her number on it and smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot" he smiled back, "I will see you around".

"Bye" she said grabbing her luggage and walking towards the exit. She stepped outside and took the fresh air into her lungs and let out a deep breath ready to be back in Korea. She was about to hail a cab but a man in a black suit approached her and said,

"Miss Ga Eul?"

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"I am here to take you home, courtesy of Miss Jan Di"

Ga Eul smiled and allowed the man to take her luggage and bags as she got into the black Cadillac.

Ga Eul rolled the window down and thought about the day that Jan Di got married…..

2 years ago….

Ga Eul helped zip up Jan Di's wedding dress.

"You look beautiful" Ga Eul told her as she smiled.

"Thanks" Jan Di smiled brightly and she looked at her friend and felt bad, "Hey honey, you will have this day to, you will find your prince charming too and you will get your happy ending"

"Thanks but I think it's time I started to think a little more rationally" Ga Eul said, "Anyways this day is not about me, so let's get you ready"

"Okay" Jan Di smiled, "Oh how did that job interview you had go; the one over the phone?"

"Really well actually, they offered me the position so I am super excited" Ga Eul said putting the veil over Jan Di's face.

"What? I am really happy for you but does that mean that you…" Jan Di trailed off.

"Yeah I will be gone for some time but don't worry we will keep in contact, I will send you letters and call you but I have a favor to ask you"

"Anything" Jan Di said looking at her friend who looked down.

"I know this is going to be hard for you but you absolutely cannot tell the guys even Jun Pyo that I am leaving or where I am going because I know as soon as you tell Jun Pyo, Woo Bin will try to find me and I just need some time alone to think about everything and…."

"And you don't want Yi Jung to know where you will be" Jan Di admitted for her friend.

"Yeah" Ga Eul whispered.

"Okay don't worry about it. I promise I will not tell any of them" Jan Di said.

'Okay now let's get you married" Ga Eul smiled with her curled hair bouncing as she picked up Jan Di's bouquet of fresh flowers.

Jan Di's father come in the room and as they shared a moment Ga Eul stepped outside to get ready to walk down the aisle as the maid of honor. Her long purple Grecian dress flowed behind her as she approached the doors just before the aisle. She took a deep breath and the doors opened in front of her as she heard the music start. She saw Jun Pyo at the alter and of course the rest of the F4 boys.

_God Ji Yung looked so handsome _she thought,_ ugh Ga Eul stop, he will never change and you deserve better._

Yi Jung could not take his eyes off Ga Eul walking down the aisle. He suddenly wished that she was in the white dress and he was in Jun Pyo's place. Her delicate hands grasped the fresh flowers and her smile lit up his spirits and he could not stop smiling either. The purple dress fit her every curve and his breath caught in his chest. She finally took her place and he was still looking at her.

The beautiful ceremony was followed by the reception in a beautiful courtyard outside. The summer time air felt great and the sunset was a perfect way to end the night. Ga Eul had tried to avoid Yi Jung all day and she was almost home free until he approached her on the dance floor and said,

"Can I have this dance?"

"Sure" she said smiling.

He wrapped his one arm around her back and with the other he took her hand as they started dancing.

"So how was Sweden?" she asked.

"Great, I learned a lot and got an amazing exposure to the art they had" he said smiling.

"That is great, I am really happy for you" she said.

"Ga Eul" he said.

"Yes" she said looking up at him. Her eyes looked at him with a light he could not handle, they had the last thread of hope left for him.

"How is teaching going?" he asked.

She let out a breath and said,

"Fine, you know the kids are great" she finished as the song ended.

The band thanked everybody for letting them play for the night but Yi Jung did not let go of her just yet. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes but she pushed them back and said,

"I should probably get back home"

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"No" she quickly answered, "I will see you later".

She turned around and went to her table and got her clutch. When she turned around to look for Jan Di she saw two girls all over Yi Jung and she had to laugh to herself for ever believing that he would change especially for her.

She finally found Jan Di, who was standing near the balcony with Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo.

"Hey" she greeted them all, "Congratulations" she said to Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"Thank you" they both said.

"I am heading out" Ga Eul smiled, "I have school tomorrow and things to sort out but remember our promise Jan Di".

"Of course but are you all set to get home?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can just call a cab, don't worry" she said.

"A taxi? No, of course not, I will have my driver take you home" Jun Pyo said.

"No I can take her home" Woo Bin said, "I am headed home anyways".

"Guys please don't worry" she said but their concern made her smile. She felt like the luckiest girl to have these great friends.

"No, I insist" Woo Bin said smiling, "Don't worry, let's go and hey Jun Pyo behave"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jun Pyo said laughing.

"You know what it means" Woo Bin laughed, "I will see you kids in a few weeks".

"Bye" Ga Eul said as she walked to Woo Bin's car.

Yi Jung walked towards Jun Pyo and asked,

"Where is Woo Bin going?" he asked them.

"Taking Ga Eul home" Ji Hoo responded.

"What?" Yi Jung said rising his voice a bit and not knowing why.

"What's wrong with you? He is just taking her home. Have you been drinking?" Jun Pyo asked.

"No, I am fine" he said moving to the balcony and looking down, seeing Woo Bin open the door for Ga Eul and driving away.

Present Day….

"Miss" the driver said, "We are here"

"Oh, thank you very much" she said stepping out of the car and smiling at her new house. Her much larger paycheck from the United States and savings she had these past years had been used for her new house. She had insisted on buying her parents a new place but they pushed her to buy a new house for herself so she had bought one on the outskirts of the city. It was surrounded by trees and the house was just the size she wanted. Not to small and not too big. She thanked the driver once more and headed for her house. Once she stepped inside, she dropped her bags in the hallway and saw a bouquet of fresh flowers and a note. She picked up the note and red it out loud.

"Ga Eul, welcome home! I know you would never agree if I asked you so I just went ahead and did it anyways but I hope you like all your new furniture. Jun Pyo helped me pick it out and I already put everything in the house for you using the key you sent me and don't worry none of the guys know where the house is. I will see you tonight! Love, Jan Di."

"Of course" Ga Eul laughed out loud. She looked around and smiled and all the great furniture pieces Jan Di had picked out. It was all black and white with the kitchen in steel gray; it all looked very chic. Ga Eul went upstairs to her bedroom and lay on the spacious bed for a little thinking about the night to come.

A few hours later Ga Eul slipped on a red dress which hugged her body and ended just above her knees. The low cut v neck allowed for her to wear a black necklace and diamond studded earrings. She had picked up a few fashion and dressings tips from her American coworkers especially in an expensive private school. Ga Eul pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and slipped on a pair of black pumps. As she headed for the door she looked towards the clock and saw it red 7:00pm. _Perfect _she thought_, this gives me some time to talk to Jan Di before everybody else gets there_.

….

Jan Di had assimilated quite well to being Jun Pyo's wife. She dressed completely different from her tom boy styled days into a classy woman who could still get Jun Pyo to do anything she wanted. The doorbell rang in the manor and Jan Di hastily walked towards the door knowing who it was.

"It okay, I got it" she told the maids seeing them walking towards the door.

She opened the door and smiled brightly seeing Ga Eul, looking more stunning than ever.

"Oh My God, come in" Jan Di said pulling her friend into a hug and said, "Don't you ever leave for that long again"

"Okay" Ga Eul said laughing and hugging her back, "Look at you"

"Oh please, what about you? America has treated you well for sure, you look amazing"

"Thank you" Ga Eul blushed.

"So tell me all about your job and Boston and your new house of course" Jan Di said leading her friend to the living room.

Twenty minutes after their catching up, the girls had moved to the kitchen where they filled their glasses with red wine and Jan Di finally asked,

"So, any guys in your life I should know about?"

Ga Eul laughed a bit and said,

"Not really but there is this one guy named Bae who worked with me at the program and then I ran into him at the airport and he said that he was helping the program establish a program here since he was from Korea so I gave him my number and told him to call me with any questions or help he needed"

"Ga Eul, look at you! Handing out numbers to men" Jan Di smiled taking a sip of her wine.

"Well I am not going to wait forever, I mean I am not getting any younger" she laughed.

They both shared a laugh when they heard the doorbell; Ga Eul froze thinking that it might be Yi Jung, even though she should not be nervous, he is probably here with a girl.

"By the way, who is coming tonight?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di.

"I did not want to over whelm you so I just invited the guys" Jan Di said, "Come on let's go see who is at the door".

Ga Eul followed her to the front of the house and she waited in anticipation to see who was behind the door. When Jan Di opened the door, all the guys were on the other side including Jun Pyo.

"Hello beautiful" Jun Pyo greeted his wife and the rest of the guys came in as well.

"Ga Eul? Is that you?" Woo Bin said approaching her.

"Of course it's me" she smiled.

"Come here" he said hugging her, "Don't ever leave like that again! I almost sent my men to look for you"

"I am sorry" she said smiling.

"But then again maybe we should let you leave more often, look at you, you look beautiful" he said.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Hello Ga Eul" Ji Hoo said quietly greeting her.

"Hello" she said.

"Ga Eul" she heard her name and she knew the voice to well.

Yi Jung saw Ga Eul turn towards him and she swallowed hard knowing it was going to be a long night.

…..


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**Hello Everybody! **

**Hope you are enjoying the story and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Remember to review this chapter as well and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 2: Catching Up

Yi Jung could not take his eyes off her. Did she wear that dress to torture him? The red fabric hugged her womanly figure and the low v neck cut in the front made him go insane on the inside. Her soft skin looked so touchable he felt his mind wonder off. And of course her gorgeous face which now looked like a sophisticated woman had not lost the girlish essence. Her soft pink lips curled into a smile when he greeted her and he felt like pulling her into his arms and making her his own.

"Hello" she said gently.

"Okay, should we eat; I am starving" Jun Pyo said.

"Yes, come on" Jan Di said taking his hand and leading them to the dining room.

They all took a seat and the maids served them dinner as conversation flowed easily between all of them.

"So Ga Eul, why did you leave so quickly?" Jun Pyo asked her.

The question she had dreaded all night. What was she supposed to say? I needed time away from Yi Jung and at the same time wanted him to follow me and finally have my fairy tale ending but of course that did not happen.

"Well" she finally made out, "It was not really quickly. As Jan Di knows I had applied to a job opportunity and I got news that I was accepted to that the day of your wedding so I decided it was a great opportunity for me to teach out of Korea"

"Yeah, except for Jan Di would not tell us were you had gone except for the fact that you were in the U.S. somewhere" Woo Bin said taking a sip of his red wine.

"It's not her fault; I made her promise not to tell you guys. I just needed some time away to experience something else and not think about home" Ga Eul said quickly looking at Yi Jung.

"We understand" Ji Hoo spoke softly.

She smiled in response and said,

"What about you guys? What have you been up to?"

"Well I have taken over my father's business and things are going well" Woo Bin said smiling.

"Things are going well because now everybody is scared of you even more" Jun Pyo said punching him in the arm playfully.

Woo Bin laughed and said,

"Well it feels good to know that I have some sort of authority and it was not just my father that people had respect for"

"Please be careful" Ga Eul said concerned for him.

"Don't worry" he smiled at her.

"Yeah he can handle himself just fine" Ji Hoo finally cracked a smile across his face.

"What about you Ji Hoo?" Ga Eul asked taking a bite of her vegetables.

"Well" he said sitting back, "I have taken over my grandfather's practice and I also continue to have a few concerts for my music".

"That is great" she smiled, "I will come to one of your concerts"

"Thank you" he said.

Ga Eul cleared her throat realizing that the only person she had not asked was Yi Jung.

"What about you Yi Jung? What have you been up too?" she asked fearing his answer.

He looked at her for a minute longer until they all looked at him waiting his response.

"Earth to Yi Jung" Woo Bin said who was sitting next to him.

"Oh, I am sorry" he smiled, "I am in the process of signing some paper work with my mother to give me full control of the museum".

"I am really happy for you" she said.

"Thank you" he answered.

"You okay?" Jun Pyo asked him.

He let out a deep breath as the maids served them dessert and said,

"Yeah fine, it's just that my mother said she wanted to talk about something to do with the museum and I don't know what she could want" Yi Jung said half lying. He was worried about what his mother had said but he was more distracted by Ga Eul sitting across from him. He wanted to trace the v cut of her dress with kisses and – he stopped himself from thinking anything else inappropriate.

"Oh, I am sure it's just some sort of technicality in the paperwork" Woo Bin reassured him.

"Yeah, I am sure it's nothing" he said finally smiling making Ga Eul melt. She had always loved his great smile. It could make her day, no matter how bad it had been. He looked a bit different from the last time she saw him. He looked more mature, his face was even more handsome than she remembered but she could see a very light shadow under his eyes. He must not be getting much sleep with the stress of the museum, her heart broke to see him stressed and frustrated and she sincerely hoped that his mom did not have any bad news.

A few minutes later they had moved to the couches in the living room while drinking some water to get ready to drive home.

"So Woo Bin, have you found a nice girl?" Ga Eul asked laughing a bit thinking about Woo Bin ever being tied down.

"Is that a joke?" Jun Pyo laughed.

"Hey!' Woo Bin said defensively but also laughed, "It's sweet that you think I could ever be into something like that but not I have not found one just yet"

"I think it would take a miracle to find a girl to put up with you" Ji Hoo said smiling.

"Now you guys are just being mean" Woo Bin smiled, "Hey, it's would take a bigger miracle to tied down Yi Jung".

"That is very true" Jun Pyo said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yi Jung asked.

"It's supposed to mean that you are Korea's Casanova and that title does not come with a wife or ever a serious girlfriend" Woo Bin said and they all shared a laugh.

Ga Eul looked at the ground sadly and took a sip of her water. She had still, after all this time, hoped that he would have changed but of course not.

"Ga Eul, did you meet anybody in Boston?" Ji Hoo asked.

Before she could answer Jan Di said,

"Yes she did".

Those three words hit Yi Jung like three gun shots to the chest. He suddenly felt short of breath, what did she mean she met someone?

"Do tell" Woo Bin said looking at Ga Eul.

"He was working at the same program as me and it's not like we ever went on an official date but we spent a lot of time together" she said and Yi Jung felt the room spinning. He grabbed the edge of the couch to keep himself up.

"Was he from the area there?" Jun Pyo asked.

"No, actually he is from Korea and I actually saw him at the airport. He has come back to help the program build a school here for the kids to study abroad" she smiled.

"That's great" Woo Bin said, "You get to spend more time together".

"Yeah and Woo Bin, no back ground checks" she said.

"I promise" he said laughing.

"Well I thinking I am going to head out" Ji Hoo said, "I have to open the clinic early tomorrow and it's getting late and this rain storm is not easing up" looking out of the window.

"Okay, we will see you later" Jun Pyo said.

"Drive safe" Jan Di said.

"Ga Eul it's great to have you back and I will see you later" Ji Hoo said heading for the door.

"Thank you" she smiled.

Woo Bin's phone rang and he picked up speaking in urgency he said,

"I will be there soon".

"Everything okay?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go take care of something so I will see you guys later" he said heading for the door.

Ga Eul stood up and said,

"I should probably get going also. I have some things to take of tomorrow so I need some rest"

"Let me drive you home" Yi Jung stood up.

She was about to say no but she realized it would seem mean and she had come with a taxi and it was late.

"Okay" she gently said.

They said their goodbyes for the night to Jun Pyo and Jan Di and he opened the car door for her and soon they were on the road.

The car was silent; neither of them spoke until they reached some traffic with big bright signs.

Yi Jung pulled up and the police officer stood on the side of the road with an umbrella.

"Sir, you are not allowed to go further" the police officer said.

"What do you mean? What has happen?" Yi Jung asked.

"The bridge has flooded due to the rain storm. I suggest you go home as soon as possible, it's only getting worse" he said.

Yi Jung thanked the police officer and rolled up his window as he turned his car around.

"Where are we going?" Ga Eul asked seeing him drive away from her house.

"My house, you can stay there tonight, the bridge is flooded so we can't get to your house" he answered calmly but on the inside he could feel his blood pressure rising as he looked at Ga Eul's bare legs next to him. He red dress had moved up when she sat in the car revealing more of her legs. He sped home anticipating a long night and he hoped he could keep himself under control.


	3. Chapter 3: One Rainy Night

**Hey Everybody! **

**I am really glad you are enjoying the story and let me know if you have any suggestions or things you want to see more of. Thanks for the reviews and support! Continue to review please! **

Chapter 3: One Rainy Night

Yi Jung parked in front of his lavish house. Ga Eul took Yi Jung's hand as he helped her out of the car. She pulled down on her dress with her free hand and he was thank full for that. They stepped inside and his maids greeted him at the door.

"Where is my mother" he asked them.

"She is at an art auction and said not to expect her tonight. She has an early flight for Hong Kong tomorrow so she was going to spend the night at a hotel near the airport" one of them answered bowing.

"Very well, thank you" he said and then remembered Ga Eul, "Oh could you please set up one of the extra rooms for Miss Ga Eul?"

"We can't" one of them spoke up timidly.

"Sorry, what?" he asked confused as Ga Eul feared how this night was going to end up.

"Your mother has taken the bed out of the extra rooms to make room for the art pieces you needed for the new exhibit next month. The only rooms untouched are yours and your mother's" the maid said quietly.

"Oh yes" he said putting his hand to his forehead, "I completely forgot, no matter bring up some extra bedding to my room please".

"Right away" she said dismissing herself.

Yi Jung looked back at Ga Eul and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and give her that kiss that was long overdue but instead he said,

"Come on".

Ga Eul followed Yi Jung up stairs and entered his bedroom. The middle of the room was occupied with a king sized bed with fluffy white sheets and pillows. The room was surrounded with soft colors and art. He had a couple of his pieces around the room on top of bookshelves stuffed with books and photo frames. She timidly walked forward but something about the room made her feel comfortable so she took her black heels off and let out a breath of relief.

"Where your feet hurting?" he asked looking at her.

"Not that much, just a little hard to get used to" she smiled, "I can take the couch downstairs" she quickly said.

"No, of course not" he said loosening his tie and throwing it on the chair by his desk, "You can take my bed and I will take the floor besides my mother did not pick out those couches to be slept on, they are the most uncomfortable things I have ever felt".

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor" she gently said, "Your back will hurt"

He would rather they both sleep on the bed but he could not suggest such a thing.

"No, don't worry about me, now as for sleeping clothes, I take it you don't want to sleep in your dress but the best I can offer you is my one of my shirts" he said regretting it instantly, thinking about how irresistible she would look in his shirt but it was too late as she said,

"Sure" with a smile.

He went to his closet and opened the dual doors and stepped inside. He looked around to see which shirt he could give her. He did not have very many tee shirts and they were not very long either so he walked towards his dress up shirts. He found a white one with blue stripes that looked longer than the rest so he come out and closed the doors. He stopped in his tracks looking at Ga Eul, who was taking out the bobby pins from her long hair and as she gently ran her fingers through her curly hair, making it soft and delicate; he thought to himself why he had been so stupid before. Why hadn't he made her his own when he had the chance? Instead he focused all his energy on a childhood crush and now Ga Eul had met somebody else. He shrugged and walked towards her.

"Here you go" he said smiling handing her the shirt.

"Oh, are you sure it's okay? I don't want to ruin your nice shirt" she said, her big eyes looking up at him with just the shirt in between them.

"Umm, yeah" he said finding it hard to speak.

"Okay" she smiled and took the shirt.

He took a deep breath as she headed for the bathroom to change. He turned around and took off his jacket laying it on the chair; he stood there for a minute and finally got his thoughts together and unbuttoned his shirt. He was left with just his white sleeveless t shirt and black pants.

"Yi Jung Sunbea?" Ga Eul called his name and his head snapped up.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned rapidly walking to the bathroom door.

"Yeah fine, I just can't get my dress zipper down" she said opening the door with a frustrated look on her face.

He swallowed hard and said,

"Do you want me to do it?" Why was he getting nervous? He had done this a million times before with many different girls but she was not just any girl.

Her cheeks flushed but she kept her composure and she said,

"Please" as she turned around so he could reach the zipper.

He walked forward and gently pulled the zipper down revealing her smooth skin inch by inch. He traced the zipped with his hand and goose bumps ran down her back. All he could think about the black bra clasp that just showed up and before he did something reckless her stopped at the point where she could reach it herself.

"Okay" he said walking out of the bathroom.

Ga Eul immediately felt the absence of his heat near her but she shook her head realizing that she was probably being ridiculous. She closed the door as she took of her dress and slipped on Yi Jung's long sleeve shirt. She wrapped her arms around herself; even though the shirt was freshly pressed, it still smelled like Yi Jung's cologne.

She finally dropped her arms and decided she had been in there for enough time. She opened the door slowly and walked out to the room.

"I am done with the bathroom, if you need to use it" she said him noticing he was making the floor ready for himself.

He turned to look at her and froze in place. The shirt was long but not long enough; it stopped pretty high on thighs and the bagginess made it all the more irresistible.

"You okay?" she asked, he had not moved since she come out of the bathroom.

He cleared his throat and said,

"Fine, we should try and get some sleep".

Ga Eul nodded as she looked outside and the storm did not seem to be stopping, it was now thundering and she crawled into his huge king size bed and released her body into the comfortable mattress.

Yi Jung turned down the lights and they laid in darkness for a while until Ga Eul said,

"Are you sure you are okay on the floor?"

"You worry too much" he said from the floor.

"I feel bad, you did not have to do this, I could have just gone to a hotel" she said.

"Don't be ridiculous" he said, "Now get some sleep".

"Okay, thank you and goodnight" she said.

"Night" he said.

4am….

Ga Eul thrashed in bed, her bad dream continued. She was being chased by three men in black masks. She ran until she could not run anymore and she fell on the ground, breathing heavily as the men dragged her to a room with a man sitting on a chair. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her arm, lightly shaking her, Yi Jung voice could be heard breaking the dream down.

"Ga Eul wake up, wake up it's just a dream" he said and she finally snapped her eyes open to see his starring back at her. She took deep breaths and looked around the room and remembered that she was at Yi Jung's house.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, just a bad dream I guess" she said but she slightly jumped when she heard the thunder outside, "I am sorry I woke you up" she looked at him sympathetically.

"It is quite alright, stop apologizing" he said sitting on the bed next to her.

She took another deep breath and laid down holding her head.

"Do you need water or anything" he asked.

"Umm no but can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Yeah, anything"

"Can you sleep in the bed with me? It's big enough and I would feel better if you were next to me" she said looking at him pleadingly.

"Sure" he said hoarsely, knowing it was a bad idea because now there would be nothing between them.

He got into bed as she moved to the left and made room for him. She unconsciously moved to the middle of the bed and when Yi Jung turned around from setting an alarm clock, they were inches apart.

"Thank you for everything" she whispered to him as he lost all control and moved closer to her.

It was dark but she could clearly see his face and her breathing became irregular with every inch he moved closer to her. Finally the moment they had both been waiting for was there. He covered her lips with his gently. Their sweet first kiss turned into a passion that had been within both of them for a long time and Yi Jung traced her lips with his tongue pleading for her to allow him in and she did so without any protest. She felt Yi Jung hover over her in bed as their kiss deepened and he reached under her shirt and wrapped his hands around her small waist. He never wanted to let her go but he was not sure if he could control himself tonight if she did not stop him and it did not seem like either of them wanted anything to stop.


	4. Chapter 4: Japan Meets Korea

**Hello Everybody! **

**I love that you are all so enthusiastic about this story! I will make it as exciting and interesting as I can! Please continue to review and let me know if you want to see more of something. Thank you! **

Chapter 4: Japan Meets Korea

Ga Eul felt every sensation in her body on fire. She grabbed Yi Jung's shirt and pulled him closer to her body. The weight of his body on hers made her want him even more. She ran her hands through his hair and lightly tugged on it as he continued kissing her, taking in everything he could. Finally they parted and took deep breaths in the darkness; when thunder splashed across the sky and the flash lighted up the room, Yi Jung finally snapped back to reality.

He looked at Ga Eul and the baggy shirt she had on had moved and her shoulder along with a part of her black lacy bra was revealed. He inhaled sharply and as much as he had other things in mind he stood up and moved away from the bed. Ga Eul noticed her shirt and rapidly brought it up to cover herself. She shifted in the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees and waited for him to say something. The silence in the room was deafening.

He finally found words and all he could say was,

"I am sorry Ga Eul that was completely out of line"

She was about to respond but he kept talking,

"Get some rest, I will see you in the morning" he walked out of the room and she heard his footsteps going downstairs.

She relaxed her shoulders and laid down thinking about what had just happen. What got into him? What about me? Why didn't I push him away? Instead I pushed him into me, God I am so stupid. She held her head with her hands but she could not stop from thinking about his kiss and the feeling of his body on hers. Ga Eul stop she told herself throwing a pillow over her head.

In the kitchen, Yi Jung paced around thinking of what had just happened. What am I supposed to say to her now? Why did I even do that? He had kissed many girls before but her lips he had never tasted, he never wanted to be away from her.

He made his way upstairs an hour later and noticed Ga Eul had fallen asleep. He took his place on the floor to avoid any temptations he had at that time.

….

Sun broke into the room in the morning and Ga Eul stretched in the large bed. She looked over at Yi Jung and he was still asleep on the floor, she smiled looking at his handsome face.

I better change just in case she thought to herself. I would not want anybody to get the wrong idea. She slipped of his dress up shirt and folded it neatly as she put on her dress and zipped it up as much as she could. She pinned up her hair and made it look decent as she headed down stairs to get a glass of water. One of the maids helped her zip up the dress and she slipped on her shoes. The maid directed her to a washroom with makeup and powder so Ga Eul polished up her makeup and powdered her face and she looked like she was ready for the day even though her dress choice was not really one for the day. Ga Eul headed for the kitchen and the maid handed her a cold glass of water and Ga Eul thanked her taking the water.

Suddenly Ga Eul heard a loud bang at the door. Oh my God, what if it's his mother? Wait why would she be knocking? She thought to herself. One of the maids opened the door and Woo Bin walked through the door, his usual attire, he wore black pants and a black dress up shirt with a blue vest and black tie.

Great, now they are all going to assume that something happen she thought. She turned around avoiding Woo Bin and she heard him say to the maid,

"Where is Yi Jung?"

"Upstairs, sleeping" she bowed greeting him.

"Sleeping? He never sleeps this late, what? Was he scared of the storm?" Woo Bin laughed and Ga Eul could not help but laugh as well.

"Well, well I guess Yi Jung's one night stand seems to be an early bird" Woo Bin said looking at her back, "He certainly has lost his touch, he never brings women into his house, no way out if he brings them here"

Woo Bin walked towards her but he was interrupted by a girl walking into the house through the open front door, along with Yi Jung's mother.

"Honey, where are you?" the girl called out for Yi Jung.

"Honey?" Woo Bin turned around to see what was happening.

"Woo Bin, how nice to see you here" Yi Jung's mother said, "Where is Yi Jung?"

"Umm, I just got here apparently he is still sleeping" Woo Bin said, that was the first time Ga Eul had seen him at a loss for words. Was Yi Jung's mother as bad as Jun Pyo's?

Ga Eul moved out of sight, further into the kitchen and listened as she put her index finger to her lips and whispered "shhh" to the maid in the kitchen and the maid bowed in recognition.

"Sleeping? What is this boy doing when his girlfriend is standing here for him" his mother said.

"I am sorry girlfriend?" Woo Bin asked the question on Ga Eul's mind.

"Yes of course, you seem surprised" she said.

"Of course not, he just has not talked much about the fact that he is in a serious relationship" Woo Bin explained.

"Well this is Akiko and she will be living with us for a couple of weeks until her father returns from business. She did not want to be at her new house all alone and I figured why not have her here with us. I just cancelled my trip to Hong Kong so I could help Akiko get settled to Korea" Yi Jung's mother smiled.

"I am sorry, I am feeling a bit lost here" Woo Bin said, "First of all please to meet you" he smiled at Akiko and continued, "Madam, what do you mean by get settled?"

"Well her family just moved here from Japan and her father had to quickly leave for business and her mother will not get here until later in the month so she is staying here"

"I see" Woo Bin said finally remembering the girl in the kitchen. He knew Madam had never taken a liking to his Casanova lifestyle but she never said anything because he had never brought them home. What was he thinking?

"Mother?" Yi Jung finally came down the stairs dressed like his usual self.

"Hello Yi Jung" she said, "Akiko is here as well".

"Yes I see that" he said cautiously approaching them, "Hello Akiko".

"I will let you talk for a minute" Woo Bin said heading for the kitchen. Let's see what I can do about this girl he thought.

He entered the kitchen closing the sliding doors behind him. The girl was no longer there.

"Where is she?" he whispered to the maid but she did not answer, "Listen she will be in a lot of trouble if I don't help her get out of here" he said sternly raising his voice a bit.

"Don't yell at her" Ga Eul whispered coming out of the corner and facing him.

"Ga Eul?" he said his eyes wide with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry okay" she said pulling on her dress uncomfortably, "Yi Jung Sunbea was driving me home last night and the bridge was flooded to my house so he let me sleep here last night and now it looks horrible and his mother is here and his…" she could not finish the sentence.

"Is that all you did last night, just sleep" he asked a devilish smile on his face.

"Oh my God! Yes that is all" she said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"So you expect me to believe that you slept in that dress" he said continuing to smile.

"Okay, okay very funny, can we please find a way out of here" she said.

"Yeah, yeah" he said looking around, "Do you have everything you came with?"

"Yeah, I just had my clutch" she said.

"Okay we have to go through the main entrance" he said looking at her.

"What? Why? Is there no back entrance to this house?" she asked panicking.

"First of all stop freaking out, if we are going to make this believable you need to be relaxed and ready, secondly even if we left through the back, my car is parked in the front so it will look really shady if I drive to the back and pick you up" Woo Bin said calmly.

"If what is going to work?" she asked only focusing on the first part.

He reached over and whispered something in her ear and she immediately shook her head.

"There is no way I can make that look natural, this whole situation is ridiculous and since when did Yi Jung have a girlfriend" she finally said what had been bothering her.

"And there it is" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"If nothing happened here last night, the fact that his girlfriend just showed up would not bother you as much as it is" he said waiting for her to defend herself but she said nothing instead she looked at the ground sadly.

"Anyways" he said seeing her upset, "Don't you want a little revenge?"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"All I know is that Yi Jung is a very jealous guy so let's go get some revenge for you" he smiled and she took his hand. He intertwined his fingers in hers and slid open the kitchen door with his free hand.

The conversation stopped when Woo Bin and Ga Eul, hand in hand walked forward towards the three of them.

"Woo Bin?" Yi Jung said, that is all he could make out seeing her hand in his made his chest hurt, he felt short of breath.

"Oh where are my manners?" Woo Bin said playing his part quite well, "Madam, this is my girlfriend Ga Eul and Ga Eul this is Yi Jung's mother and Akiko is Yi Jung's girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" Akiko said extending her hand to Ga Eul and Ga Eul shook it with her free hand, keeping her other one in Woo Bin's hand. She also shook Madam's hand as she smiled.

"Woo Bin" Madam said, "I would have never pegged you as the relationship type"

"Neither I Yi Jung but here we are" Woo Bin smiled, "What can I say, I guess it takes the right woman".

"That is very true Woo Bin; I guess taking over your father's business has made you a very wise man indeed" Madam said.

Yi Jung was lost, he felt numb, he kept starring at her hand in Woo Bin's and he felt the ceiling collapse on him. What was this? Why was he feeling like this?

"Ga Eul" Yi Jung's mother said and Yi Jung was brought back to reality, "How did you meet Woo Bin? It would not seem a girl like you would hang around the same business as Woo Bin"

Ga Eul laughed a little tugging at Yi Jung's heart strings.

"No, of course not, we met through my close friend Jan Di, who is now married to Jun Pyo Sunbea" Ga Eul answered.

"Of course" his mother said, "I remember seeing you in the bridal party. I told Akiko that what these boys need is a girl that can keep them in check, one who has not grown up around them so they can keep everything balanced, that's why Akiko and Yi Jung are perfect for each other".

Ga Eul felt anger in her blood, and suddenly she felt daring. She was not going to let Yi Jung have it easy and if he got jealous easily then he could think about what she was about to do for a few days with his shiny new girlfriend.

"You are completely right" she told his mother, "But I think Akiko will agree with me when I say that we feel just as lucky to have such men in our lives" she finished her sentence and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Woo Bin on the cheek. Woo Bin was surprised but he composed himself well and he was proud of Ga Eul for making Yi Jung go mad, he needed some reality with the situation. Woo Bin saw Yi Jung take one step forward but stopped short, he knew that if his mother had not been there Yi Jung would have thrown punches.

"Isn't that great?" his mother said, "Now we have many things to prepare in the house but we would love to have you over for dinner Woo Bin and of course Ga Eul, lovely to meet you".

"Of course, we came early to see if Yi Jung wanted to hang out with all of us today but I see he is quiet busy and I want to take Ga Eul out anyway so we will see you later" Woo Bin said.

"Thank you for your visit" Yi Jung's mother said as Woo Bin walked out of the house, his hand now on Ga Eul's lower back. Yi Jung wanted to run after them and he for sure wanted to kill Woo Bin. How dare he? Were they in a relationship this whole time? Even when she was in Boston? His head spun as his mother talked to the maids for sleeping arrangements for Akiko. He looked up in time to see Woo Bin help Ga Eul into the car and walk around the front of the car to get to his own door. Woo Bin looked up to see Yi Jung looking at him and just before he got into the car, Woo Bin smirked and winked at him.

Yi Jung walked towards the car but Woo Bin sped off and Yi Jung was left in front of his house with a dust of the tires hitting him on the face.


	5. Chapter 5: White Lie

**Hey Everybody! **

**Glad the reception to my story is so great! I saw that you all like Yi Jung jealous so there is much more of that to come! Things are about to get more interesting so keep reviewing and reading! **

**Thanks! **

Chapter 5: White Lie

Ga Eul looked at the rear view mirror and she saw Yi Jung standing in front of his house. Wow she thought I guess Woo Bin was right. But why would Yi Jung be jealous? It's not like he was with her? For God's sake he apparently had a girlfriend.

"Hey, you okay?" Woo Bin asked speeding on to the highway.

"Umm, yeah fine but can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he answered.

"Why would Yi Jung be jealous if the two of us were dating?" she looked up at him as she shifted in her seat.

"Listen, I don't know much about love, even though all of us in F4 had gotten some sort of glimpse of it, it was never fully in our lives by way of a girlfriend. So when Jun Pyo and Jan Di finally got together, I realized something" he explained.

"What did you realize?" she asked.

"This may sound really stupid or cheesy coming from me but I realized that love is out there maybe not for me but when a man like Jun Pyo, so closed off from feeling love from anybody, I mean I think you remember his mother, when he did everything in his power to be with her and was not himself when she was not around we all realized that was love" Woo Bin explained.

"Why would you guys think that love was not for you? You all treat Jan Di and me, for that matter, with the greatest respect" Ga Eul said gently.

Woo Bin laughed,

"To tell you the truth that was probably all Jun Pyo's sister, she always taught us to treat women with respect no matter what, she told us if we did not want to be around them then just walk away but never dis respect them in any way" Woo Bin said smiling.

"I see" she said, "But how does that apply to Yi Jung and his Casanova lifestyle? Isn't that disrespecting them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well put yourself in their shoes" she thought out loud, "It probably does not have the same effect on you because you are a guy but say you meet a girl and you do whatever with her and in the morning she leaves before you are even awake. She has pretty much just used you for some sort of gratification. Isn't using somebody disrespectful?"

"I never said we were angels" Woo Bin said, "In fact Yi Jung and me are far from it. In the situation that you are saying, lines get hazy if the girl is willing to have a one night stand then we are fine with it but we would never mess with a good girl; it avoids the inevitable heart break".

Ga Eul frowned and said,

"So you mean to tell me that the mighty F4 members are scared?"

"Where did you get that from?" he asked defensively.

"When you say that you want to avoid the heartbreak, you are not talking about the girl, you are talking about yourself" she said.

He did not say anything so she kept talking,

"Yi Jung is scared to have his heart broken because he likes to have everything under control so he would rather do the heartbreaking as long as it's not his heart and you are not afraid to fall in love you just don't want to see her hurt because of you, weather physically or emotionally"

"Where did you get all this from?" he asked quietly.

It was the only time she had seen Woo Bin not only lost for words but, not say anything at all.

"I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at Jun Pyo and Jan Di; you want that kind of relationship" she said smiling.

"Well that kind of life is just not available for me especially now that I took over my father's business" he said looking straight ahead.

"So you never told me why Yi Jung is jealous?" she asked again.

"Oh that's right that is because somebody got a bit carried away" he teased.

"Oh hush" she said.

"Well, it's because he loves you" Woo Bin said.

"What?" Ga Eul raised her voice a bit.

"He is just stupid and does not realize it and I am tired of him throwing his life away avoiding how he actually feels. If I can't have love in my life then I sure as hell am going to make him realize it's already in his" Woo Bin said confidently.

Ga Eul smiled. She loved how much they did for each other, they were like the brothers they never got by blood.

"What if you are wrong?" she asked timidly.

"I am not" he said, "When you left without notice he went mad, he asked Jun Pyo a million times if Jan Di had said anything and he begged me to send my men around a world chase to find you"

"Did you help him?" she asked as he parked in front of her house.

"Of course after Jan Di told us that you were in the United States, I narrowed it down to cities and then I forced the answer out of the person that had given you the job, don't worry I did not hurt him, and I got the name and city of the school you were at" Woo Bin said.

"So he knew where I was and never came so how can you say he loves me?"

"He never found out where you were; I never told him" Woo Bin said turning to face her.

"Why?" she asked somberly.

"Well first of I few into Boston and I saw how happy you were there and I felt like letting Yi Jung sweat it out, he needs some reality in his life. He is used to having women thrown on him so he does not understand why he is feeling like he is now so I had to give him time and he still does not get it so I must do a couple of drastic things to get him to his senses" Woo Bin said opening his door and walking around the front of his car to open the door for her.

She smiled just before getting out of the car. She was right about Woo Bin; he was caring and now one of her greatest friends.

"So what about the elephant in the room?" she asked stepping out of the car.

"Oh yeah, his supposed girlfriend; let me see what I can find out and I will let you know" he said as he walked her to her door.

"Thank you" she said smiling.

"Sure, now I must go, I have lunch with the guys and Yi Jung might throw punches so it should be interesting" he said heading for his car.

"Oh one more thing" he said, "I am going to pretend like we have been dating since you were in the U.S. just to see how long it will take for Yi Jung to lose it so heads up".

Before she could say anything Woo Bin was in his car and speeding away.

She smiled as she entered the house but she worried about Woo Bin and Yi Jung. She remembered what Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo's relationship had been like when Jan Di kissed Ji Hoo and she did not want to be the one that tore them apart. She trusted Woo Bin though so she relaxed as she closed the door behind her and headed upstairs to change.

…

Woo Bin sped into the front of the restaurant and turned off his engine handing his keys to the valet. He walked inside and saw Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo sitting at the table.

"Yo, what's up?" he said joining them at the table.

"Hello" Ji Hoo said calmly.

"Are you okay?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Woo Bin asked raising his eye brow.

"Yi Jung called me this morning and asked me if you had lost your mind" Jun Pyo said.

"Maybe he has lost his mind; did he mention to you that he has a girlfriend?" Woo Bin said calmly.

"What?" Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo both said.

"I went to visit him this morning and his mother and his girlfriend came out of nowhere and she was calling him honey and being very friendly" Woo Bin said taking a gulp of his whiskey.

"I was not aware of this" Ji Hoo said.

"Yeah, since when is he is a great relationship?" Jun Pyo asked.

"You tell me" Woo Bin said, "Where is he anyways? Wasn't he supposed to join us for lunch?"

"He cancelled; apparently his mother wants to have some sort of party tonight at the new wing of the museum so he had to help her with that" Jun Pyo said.

"Hmm, anyways are you guys going to that party tonight? His mother just sent me the invitation" Woo Bin asked.

"Yeah, Jan Di wants to go so we will be there" Jun Pyo said.

"I am going as well" Ji Hoo said.

"Sounds like a plan, I guess I will see you guys there. As for me I have to go, work calls" Woo Bin said standing.

"Alright see you later" Jun Pyo said.

…

Woo Bin got to work and took off his vest throwing it on his chair. He called in his two best men and said,

"I want you to find any and all information you can about a girl named Akiko and what her family does mainly her father. I want the information on my desk in an hour"

They nodded and walked out.

….

Yi Jung could not take it anymore. He wanted to see Ga Eul. He wanted to hold her close and be away from all the mess that surrounded him but first he had to figure out what was happening with this whole Akiko business. He briskly walked to his mother's office and knocked on the door hard.

"Come in" he heard her from the other side of the door.

"Hello Mother" he said as he walked into her office.

"What can I help you with Yi Jung, I am very busy today"

"First we can start with the fact that you called Akiko my girlfriend in front of Woo Bin and maybe we can end with why she is staying here" he said trying to contain his anger.

"Well" she said sitting back, "She is your girlfriend from this day forward and you will treat her like the love of your life"

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me"

"Mother, we had dinner once with her and her family. I have not spoken to her in six months since that dinner; I was never interested in her"

"You don't have to be interested in her, you will learn to like her" his mother said.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Well if you must know, her family especially her father has an amazingly successful construction company in Japan and we have mad e a deal that we would be in business together"

"What does construction have to do with our museum?" he asked.

"His construction company can build great structures for our many new museums. I have talked to the board of trustees and they agree that we need to expand throughout the world and Japan will be our first partner and venture. Her father has been very generous in our business deal and the only thing that he asked in return was a proper man for his daughter to be married to and besides her father is Korean so we can communicate very well for business" his mother explained.

"So you are using me for a business transaction?" he asked.

"I figured I wanted you to settle down from this whole Casanova lifestyle and this is perfect besides it's not like you were ever going to fall in love and be faithful. Your relationship with Akiko will be what every girl ever dreamed of; a pure fairy tale with a happy ending for all.

"And what if I don't agree?" he asked grabbing the top of the chair in anger.

"Why would you not accept this perfect situation?" she asked and he said nothing turning around to head for the door, "Oh and too answer your question if you don't follow through with this business plan then you might as well forget the museum or ever owning it" she said making him stop in his tracks.

He took a deep breath, everything was in shambles and to top it all Ga Eul was with Woo Bin, doing God knows what. He walked forward and his mother said,

"Also, we are having a party at the museum tonight for the new wing of the museum and we will also use it as a tool to launch you and Akiko's relationship into society so look your best".

He shut the door and slowly walked to his room. He could not believe this situation, his mother was being absolutely ridiculous and now he had to pretend like he liked this girl he had met once at dinner. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes; he could smell Ga Eul's sweet perfume on his sheets. Yi Jung looked over at his clock and it already red 5pm. Only one hour until his official relationship release. He took a deep breath and stood up to take out a tux from his closet.

…

Ga Eul walked around her house in a bathrobe after taking a long hot shower. She went into the bathroom and blew dried her hair until it was full and wavy. She walked down stairs and got a glass of water from her kitchen. She was about to go back upstairs when she heard her doorbell so she turned around but she did not see a shadow underneath her front door. She looked through the peep hole on the door but there was nobody there. She shrugged and opened the door cautiously and when it was open all the way she saw a big red box with a bow on it. She took the box in her arms and locked the door behind her.

When she reached her bedroom she put the box on her bed and carefully untied the pretty bow. When she took the cover off the box there was a note on the tissue paper. She opened the small envelope and read the note out loud,

"See you in an hour"

Behind the hand written note was an invitation to Yi Jung's family's museum. Apparently they were having their reopening with a new wing. She placed the note on the bed and pushed aside the tissue paper and pulled out a black strapless dress. The top of the dress was delicately decorated with small crystals trailing down to right above the waist. Ga Eul was breathless, the dress was absolutely beautiful.

She slipped on the black dress and it fit her silhouette perfectly. She walked forward to the mirror and she dress sparkled with class and elegance. It trailed on the floor a little and the slit it had starting from the ground and going up to her mid-thigh made her feel like a woman.

40 minutes later, Ga Eul put on her red lipstick and light blush along with a black liner and was ready for the party. She grabbed her silver clutch and carefully walked down the stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs her doorbell rang again. She looked towards the door and smiled now seeing a shadow under the door.

She opened the door and Woo Bin smiled.

"Well, well look at you. The mannequin really did the dress no justice, you look beautiful" he said.

"Thank you" she said nervously, "But do we really have to go to this? I mean he is probably going to be there with his girlfriend".

"Are you kidding? Now that you look like that? I can guarantee you that no matter what she wears, you will be the most beautiful there; shall we?" he said extending his arm.

"Okay, yes" she smiled and linked arms with him as she locked the door behind her.

…

Woo Bin drove to the front of the museum and the paparazzi went wild. The flashes hit the car but could not see inside of Woo Bin's tinted windows.

"Hey" he looked at her before her opened the door, "You ready?"

She nodded and he suavely got out of his car and fixed his jacket collar. He walked around the car and opened the door for her. Her bare leg come out of the car first as he extended his hand and helped her out. He gave his keys to the valet and linked arms with Ga Eul. The paparazzi surrounded them taking picture after picture asking questions like,

"Who is the beautiful lady on your arm?"

"Who is the designer of your dress?"

They did not answer any of their questions as they moved inside to the museum.

Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were already in the museum congratulating Yi Jung and his mother. Yi Jung uncomfortably linked arms with Akiko, who wore a shiny silver dress. A bit too over the top for his taste.

"It's a wonderful addition" Jan Di congratulated Madam.

"Thank you Jan Di, it means a lot that you were able to come and of course bring Jun Pyo with you" his mother smiled.

"Of course, for Yi Jung anything" Jan Di smiled.

"Oh Yi Jung, speaking of where is Woo Bin?" his mother asked him.

"I don't know" he simply said.

"That's too bad, I was really looking forward to seeing him and his lovely girlfriend" she said.

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo practically choked on their drinks and Jan Di's jaw dropped.

"I am sorry, I am a bit confused, Woo Bin has a girlfriend?" Jan Di asked politely.

"Of course, she was a lovely girl, they came this morning to the house to visit Yi Jung but could not stay long but her name is escaping my memory right now" his mother said.

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jung confused but he had a blank stare on his face.

"Oh wait I remember her name" Akiko said in her high pitched voice.

"You do?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Yes, umm her name was Ga Eul, if I remember correctly" she said cheerfully.

"Ahh, yes!" his mother said "It was Ga Eul".

"WHAT?" Jan Di practically yelled.

"Yeah, she told me that she met him through you two" his mother said pointing to Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"Yeah but –" Jan Di was going to point to Yi Jung but Madam cut her off.

"Oh Here they are now" she said turning to the museum's main entrance.

Ga Eul and Woo bin entered the museum and every girl starred at her with hatred. She laughed as Woo Bin told her a joke to ease her nerves. Yi Jung felt his blood boiling looking at the two of them entering the museum. Her arm was linked with his and he felt like lunging at Woo Bin right here. He looked at her; from head to toe she was a vision and he noticed that all the guys in the room noticed as well. The slit on her thigh made him lose all control, with every step she took towards them, it revealed a little more of her bare skin. He for sure knew that she did not own anything like that which only meant one thing; Woo Bin had bought that for her and he was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6: Hit With Reality

**Hello Everybody!**

**Thanks for all the great support and please continue to review! I will not be able to update for a couple of days but I promise it will not be super long before I update again! Again thanks for all the support! **

Chapter 6: Hit With Reality

Woo Bin smirked looked at Yi Jung's intense look towards them.

"I told you she would not be wearing anything better than you" he whispered in her ear, "She looks like she was wrapped with aluminum foil and glitter".

Ga Eul laughed out loud and it even made Woo Bin laugh. They finally approached the group and Woo Bin greeted them,

"Good afternoon everybody" he said smiling and wrapping his hand around Ga Eul's waist and she leaned in on him.

"Woo Bin, we were all wondering when you would join us" Madam said.

"Sorry for the delay, I was tied up at work" he said.

"That is quite alright" she said.

"Akiko, good to see you again" Woo Bin nodded.

"You too" she said leaning in on Yi Jung.

"Oh, Akiko, you must come with me. I have people to introduce you to" Madam said taking her arm, "I will see you all in a bit" she said before leaving with Akiko.

"I like what you have done with the place" Woo Bin said taking a glass of champagne from the waiter.

"Are you serious?" Jun Pyo asked.

"About what?" Woo Bin asked.

"Your relationship with Ga Eul" Jun Pyo said raising his eye brow.

"Of course I am does it look like I am kidding" he said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Well I wanted to give Ga Eul time to do her own thing and I was busy taking over my father's business" he explained.

They stood there in silence until Jan Di said,

"Excuse us for a second" as she dragged Ga Eul away from the guys.

They walked across the room and Jan Di gave her a stern look.

"When I told you that Yi Jung was a bad idea that was not a green light to date Woo Bin, out of all people"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, he is probably 100 times worse than Yi Jung and he is a dangerous business" Jan Di said raising her voice.

"Will you calm down" Ga Eul said.

"How can I calm down?" Jan Di said.

"Because it's not real, jeez" Ga Eul said.

"What?"

"Listen, last night, you know how Yi Jung drove me home after we all had dinner?"

"Yeah"

"Well I ended up sleeping at his house because the bridge to my house was flooded and in the morning I was all ready to leave and Woo Bin came into the house and then his mother came in with his girlfriend" Ga Eul explained.

"And" Jan Di waited for the rest of the story.

"And Woo Bin come into the kitchen and come up with this plan to pretend to be together to get away from the situation of Yi Jung's mother"

"Ohh I see but then why are you still pretending?"

Ga Eul took a deep breath and said,

"Woo Bin thinks that Yi Jung loves me but does not realize it yet" Ga Eul said.

"He said that?" Jan Di asked surprised.

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know it's just, it makes me believe it, considering that even Woo Bin sees it" Jan Di said thinking about it.

"Yeah except for the fact that he now has a girlfriend out of nowhere" Ga Eul said sadly.

"I am sure it's something to do with his mother, after my problems with Jun Pyo and his mother, I don't put it past these women" Jan Dai said.

"Yeah, but that's even worse because at least you knew Jun Pyo was crazy for you"

"Relax, it will hit him sooner or later, probably sooner with Woo Bin's plan but tell me what happen last night?"

"Well he gave me his bed and a shirt of his but half way through the night I saw a bad dream and asked him to sleep in the bed and one thing led to another and we…" Ga Eul could not finish her sentence.

"You had sex!" Jan Di whispered loudly.

"Oh my God! No! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Ga Eul defended herself.

"Sorry, so what happen?"

"We kissed but it was not just a regular kiss; he was on top of me and things got carried away and he almost took of my shirt but he held himself back, thank God because again apparently he has a girlfriend" Ga Eul said.

"I can't believe he even went as far he did. I always thought of him as composed and cool" Jan Di said.

"You are telling me" Ga Eul said.

Across the room Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo could not figure out what was happening. Their gazed went from Woo Bin to Yi Jung who had been silent.

"So what is really happening here?" Ji Hoo asked.

"What do you mean?" Woo Bin asked.

"Why all of a sudden are you with Ga Eul?"

"Well it's not all of a sudden and are you guys more concerned with the fact that I have a girlfriend or the fact that it's Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked them.

"Probably the fact that it's Ga Eul" Jun Pyo said sarcastically.

"Why? Because Ga Eul is Yi Jung's girl?" Woo Bin asked finishing off his champagne and putting the glass on the tray of the waiter passing by.

"Well yeah" Ji Hoo said.

"Oh I did not hear this news, are we now claiming women because if we are Yi Jung did not do a fine job" Woo Bin said.

Woo Bin could feel Yi Jung's anger rising. He saw his fists were clenched ready to hit him but that is what he wanted, right here in public so Yi Jung could see why he was so jealous.

"Did he do it when he was chasing around his childhood crush or when women where all over him at your wedding?" Woo Bin asked Jun Pyo.

"That's cold man" Jun Pyo said.

"Sorry I did not know we had all gone soft all of a sudden besides why are you looking at me like I am the crazy one, Yi Jung is the one with the girlfriend so even if I was not with Ga Eul it would make no difference" Woo Bin reasoned.

"Yi Jung, who is this Akiko girl?" Ji Hoo asked.

"I had dinner with her and her family once and my mother thinks we are made for each other now" he said, he could not think straight.

"Do you even like her, she annoyed me within that brief time she was here" Jun Pyo said looking in her direction.

They all looked at him, waiting for an answer but he kept looking at Ga Eul. She looked so beautiful in that gown; he wished he could take her hand and leave this place together.

"Hey" Woo Bin said, "I know my girlfriend looks great but keep your eyes on your own".

"What did you say?" Yi Jung asked.

"Listen I know you are bitter because you lost your window with her but it's a bit too late" Woo Bin said pushing Yi Jung as he got closer to him.

"Alright, let's relax" Jun Pyo said.

"No, I am not going to relax" Yi Jung said angrily as Jan Di and Ga Eul walked towards them noticing them raising their voices.

Woo Bin laughed and said,

"What's wrong? Don't agree with me? You had a million windows that you just jumped through and now you are mad. Too bad"

"I did not have chance because she left and you, the Great Woo Bin, could not find her" Yi Jung said pushing him back.

"Guys, this is really not the place to do this" Ji Hoo said and Jan Di held Ga Eul back from getting in between them.

"Stop" she whispered to Ga Eul.

"But they are going to hurt each other" Ga Eul said.

"That's what Woo Bin wants, it's part of his plan" Jan Di said and Ga Eul relaxed. God she thought he really is crazy.

"I could not find her? Are you serious?" Woo Bin shouted and now everybody was looking.

"What are you trying to say?" Ji Hoo asked.

"What I am trying to say is that I am not you Ji Hoo, sorry" Woo Bin said, "Of course I found her"

"What?" Yi Jung said his fist clenched.

Woo Bin knew what was coming and he would let him have this one, it was for his good anyways.

"You can't hear me or are you trying not to hear me? I said I found her four months after she left and I flew there to see her and that my friend is when we started dating" Woo Bin smirked.

As soon as Woo Bin got his last word in Yi Jung fist came flying for his face and hit him straight in the jaw and Woo Bin fell to the ground. It hurt more than Woo Bin expected, I guess I really know how to pick my words he thought. Everybody gasped and Ga Eul ran to Woo Bin's side. She kneeled down and looked at his busted lip, it was bleeding but she could see a faint smile on his mouth.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently touching his jaw.

"Yi Jung?" his mother ran over, "What is the matter with you?" she asked wide eyed looking at Woo Bin on the floor as he spit out blood.

"Nothing" Yi Jung said looking at Ga Eul and he turned around and left the museum.

Woo Bin stood up on his feet and said,

"I am so sorry for the disturbance Madam; I don't know what has gotten into Yi Jung".

"I don't either but no need to apologize! Are you alright? Do you want me to get a doctor?" she asked.

"No, it's alright I think we are just going to head out; I think it's for the best" Woo Bin said.

"Yeah; I will call your house later and check up on you" she said.

"Thank you" Woo Bin forced a smile.

"Thank you for the invite, we will see you soon" Ga Eul smiled.

"Of course, please take care of Woo Bin" Madam said.

"Certainly" Ga Eul said as she took his arm.

"Fellas and Jan Di see you later" Woo Bin said waving as they headed for the exit.

"What just happen here?" Ji Hoo asked.

"I don't know but I have never seen Woo Bin take a punch like that; he is definitely up to something" Jun Pyo said.

….

"Woo Bin Sunbea, I am so sorry" Ga Eul said painfully looking at his busted lip.

"Please, it was my own fault; that is exactly what I wanted out of him. To get angry and hit me in public, at his museum so he can realize that it's not just a stupid crush he has" Woo Bin said leaning on her door frame.

"Are you sure you are okay to drive back home?" she asked.

"Are you offering your bed to me? Maybe I should call up Yi Jung and tell him to swing by for a visit" Woo Bin laughed.

"What a charmer" she laughed, "Is this how you get all the ladies? You tell them what they want to do?"

"Something like that" he smiled, "But I have to get going now".

"Okay, but what happens now?"

"Well" he said opening the door to his car, "Now I wait for Yi Jung's call because I know he will call. He will feel bad soon enough and until then just go about your day normally, got teach those cute kids something"

"Sounds good" she smiled and he got into his car.

…

Woo Bin got to his house and gave his jacket to his maid. He headed upstairs and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and he took a deep breath. He looked worse than he thought. His hair was messed up, his tie was crooked, his lip was an open wound and he felt a migraine coming on. He wrapped his hands around the sink and leaned his head back trying to get rid of the ache in his head. He unbuttoned his black dress up shirt and swiftly removed his tie.

He turned on the water and wiped away the blood on his lip. Woo Bin walked to the cabinet and took two aspirins with some water. He kicked his shoes off as he walked into his bedroom. He looked around his room and noticed the curtain was drawn.

"You look terrible" a girl's voice said from the other corner of the room.

He turned around and a smile came across his face.

"Jae Kyung" he said.

…..


	7. Chapter 7: The Past

**Hey Everybody! **

**Thank you for all the support! It means so much to me and I am glad you like the story; it is going to get a whole lot more interesting! Please remember to review and comment. Thanks!**

Chapter 7: The Past

"Hi" Jae Kyung said, her hair was longer now ending past her shoulders. She had curled it and wore dark skinny jeans with a sheer white top.

"How are you?" Woo Bin said removing his dress up shirt, only left with his black sleeveless shirt.

"Fine, but it seems you aren't" she said taking a seat in his cushioned chair.

He laughed and said,

"I will be fine"

"I am surprised you got hit; aren't you supposed to be the toughest of the four of you" she said teasing him.

"I am, this is not from an enemy but from Yi Jung" he said.

"Wow, so what I leave for a couple of years and everything goes sour. I see that I kept the order here" she joked.

"Well we did miss you but I am afraid to say that I provoked him" Woo Bin said.

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"Do you want something to drink first?" he asked walking to his bar.

"Oh it's that sort of story" she laughed, "Sure".

He poured two glasses of whiskey and some ice cubes and handed her one and took the other for himself.

"So since when did Yi Jung become so emotional that he is throwing punches?" she asked.

"Well after Jun Pyo's wedding, Ga Eul left. I guess she told Jan Di that she was leaving the day of the wedding and she only told her she was leaving and where she was going and Jan Di would not tell us where she went, the only thing we got out of her was that she was in the United States" Woo Bin started his story.

"Why would Ga Eul not to you guys where she was going or even say that she was leaving at all?" she asked.

"That was my first thought but I figured that she just needed some time to herself to focus on her career so I left it alone but Yi Jung did not" Woo Bin said.

"Of course he did not" Jae Kyung said smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He is in love with her but his life has made it so that he does not understand why he is feeling like that. He has closed himself of from ever feeling love; his lifestyle of Casanova has always been about filing some sort of sexual desire and he never attached himself because he was afraid of getting hurt. Because he does not believe that love exists because as much as he hates his father's lifestyle, he is just like him" Jae Kyung said sadly.

Woo Bin smiled knowing that Jae Kyung was like Ga Eul, or just like any other girl who wants a happy ending and she was upset knowing that some people did not get that in their life.

"Yeah, well he kept asking me to find her but he never stopped to think what would happen once I did or what he would do once I found her. So of course I found her and I actually flew to Boston to see her and even though I did not actually speak to her I saw that she was happy and she needed that time to reflect on herself and not worry about Yi Jung and his stupidity" Woo Bin said, "Besides I figured that this time would be enough for him to realize that he loved her and when he would I would let him know where she was but of course he didn't and then she came back".

"So you figured that he needed to realize it faster" she said continuing his story.

"Yeah, so yesterday I went to his house to see if he wanted to get breakfast and he was not up yet but I saw a girl in his kitchen and I was annoyed because I thought that it was another one of his one night stands but then I thought, he never brings his one night stands to his house" Woo Bin said.

"Because there is no way out" she smiled and he did too. Seeing her smile made his heart flutter.

He cleared his throat and continued,

"Exactly" he said, "Just as I was about to go into the kitchen, his mother and this girl Akiko came in. To make things worse, apparently this girl Akiko is his girlfriend so I slipped into the kitchen to see about this girl, because I did not want Yi Jung to get into trouble".

"Who was the girl?" she asked sitting on the edge of the chair.

"It was Ga Eul" he said, her excitement making him smile.

"What? Are you serious? I would have never thought her as that type but I am sure nothing happen, right?" she said standing and walking around the room.

"You are right but I am not convinced that nothing happen, I mean there is no way that she slept in her dress, Yi Jung is too much of a gentleman" Woo Bin said.

"And he is too much of a Casanova not to find her attractive in whatever clothing her gave her" she said looking out of the window.

"Yeah, but I don't think that anything extreme happen; so anyways I told her that we would pretend to be together to get out of the situation especially with his mother and we did so and I could feel his anger and jealously; I swear if his mother had not been there, he would have hit me then" Woo Bin said.

"That would have been something" she said.

"So anyways tonight I went to his mother's museum opening with Ga Eul and of course I picked out a dress for her that would make any man go mad let alone Yi Jung and one thing led to another and he punched me and pretty hard I have to say" he said touching his lip.

"Wait, he punched you in public in front of everybody?" she asked.

"Yeah, that is what I wanted so he could lose control in front of everybody and finally realize what had taken years" Woo Bin said standing.

"No offense I think what you are doing it great" she said.

"But?" he asked,

"But it will take something drastic to bring him around, something that only Ga Eul can do. It has to be something to prove to break his routine Casanova lifestyle, if he really loves her then he would not want to treat her like any other girl, if you know what I mean" she said winking.

"I see what you mean" he smiled, "I just hope that Ga Eul has it in her to do it".

"She will" Jae Kyung said confidently.

"Why are you so sure?" he asked joining her by the window.

"Because" she said looking at him, "When a girl waits a really long time for her happy ending and he does not make it happen, then she makes it happen herself".

He looked at her for a minute and she looked better than ever. Her long curly hair shaped her beautiful face and her lips were a soft pink. He cleared his throat to avoid thinking about it anymore.

"Wait" she said, "Did you say that his girlfriend's name was Akiko?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ugh, because I know her, her family did business with my father and she I never got to liking her, there was just something about her that I never liked her and her father is a really scary man, I was always uncomfortable around him" she said a chill running through her spine.

"It's funny you say that; I had my men do some research on her and they came back with some intriguing information" he said, "It turns out her father has a construction company as a cover up. I mean the only reason his company is successful is because he is in Japan what my father was here in Korea" Woo Bin said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"You mean to say that her father is the King of the underground in Japan?" she asked.

"Yeah and I have not quite found out why he wants to do business with Yi Jung's mother but I think that whole business deal has something to do with why Yi Jung is with her" he said.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well first I am going to find out what he wants with the museum and I am also going to find his other daughter" Woo Bin said.

"His other daughter?"

"My men heard from his rival in Japan that they are trying to find his other daughter and threaten him to give up his title of the underground and his business. Apparently he had a relationship with a woman about two or three years before he got married and had Akiko and the woman had a child but she told her husband that it was his instead of a gang lord" Woo Bin said, "the only people that know about the daughter are his rivals, me and the mother the girl".

"Are you trying to do the same thing as his rivals; threaten him to leave Yi Jung's museum and family alone?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that" he said finishing off his whiskey.

"Well I just came to tell you that I am back and I will be staying for a while and also that I am having a little get together since I am back and I think you all should come" she smiled.

"Oh? Where is this get together going to happen?" he asked.

"I just bought a new house up in the mountains, some fresh air, it's near a beach so I was thinking we could all go up since summer is coming to a close and everybody will be busy soon" she said.

"Well sounds good to me, I will let the guys know"

"And play nice with Yi Jung" she smiled as she came closer to him.

"I will try" he said not knowing why his heart was accelerating as she approached him. She was inches from his face and she reached up and touched his cut lip.

"Please don't hurt yourself again" she said, her eyes looking up at him and he melted into her eyes.

"Don't worry" he said as his voice broke.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He was stuck in that moment forever, he wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"All better" she whispered and smiled.

She walked over to the chair and grabbed her purse.

"I will see you soon" she said smiling.

"Yeah, sure do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No I have my car" she said taking out her keys.

"Okay, good night" he said.

"Night" she said before heading downstairs.

He stood there by the window and touched his lips. He missed the heat of her body close to his and he smiled when he saw he get into her car and drive away. He could not wait to see her again.

…

Ga Eul sat on her kitchen counter after kicking her shoes to the side. She drank a glass of wine and thought about the night. She felt terrible for Woo Bin but she was sure he would be okay, he probably has gotten into worse fights with worse people than Yi Jung but still she did not want anybody to get hurt for her.

She thought about Yi Jung's mother and sighed. How could somebody make their child be with somebody else by force? She was not just thinking this because Woo Bin told her that Yi Jung loved her but also because she saw how much discomfort Yi Jung was in with Akiko on his arm. As much as he was a Casanova, she just was not his type. I don't care what Woo Bin says she thought I am going to confront Yi Jung soon and finally ask him because I can't spend my life waiting for Yi Jung to wake up as much as I love happy endings, this is not a book.

She jumped down from the counter and headed upstairs, her dress dragging on the floor behind her. She was on the second step of the stairs when she heard her doorbell and she looked at her clock on the wall and it red 11:30pm. She cautiously walked towards her front door wondering who could be at the door at this hour. She took a deep breath with her phone in her hand ready to dial the police if it was anybody she did not know.

She opened the door and took in a breath as it caught in her chest.

"Yi Jung Sunbea?"

"Hi" he said both hands grabbing either side of her door frame.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

God he could not think, she was still wearing that dress and her bare leg was elegantly peering out of the black fabric.

"Umm, can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Okay, come in" she said.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He followed her into the kitchen as she said,

"Can I get you a glass of water or something?"

"Sure, water is fine" he said.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" she said grabbing a glass from her counter and filling it with some fresh water from a pitcher in the fridge.

"Are you really with Woo Bin?" he asked and she froze for a second but she quickly regained her composure and handed him the glass of water.

"I don't think that is any of your business" she said sitting across from him on the high kitchen top, "Besides, why do you care?"

"I see America has made you tough" he said.

"Not really" she said standing and walking over to the opposite kitchen counter and leaned on it, "It's just that, the way life is there, made me realize that it's stupid to believe your life is some sort of fairy tale".

"So you don't believe in happy endings anymore?" he asked.

"No, but this time I am not waiting for somebody else to make my happy ending happen" she said, "You never answered my question" she said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Why do you care if Woo Bin and I are together?"

"Umm, because it just did not seem like a likely pair and I don't want you to get hurt. Woo Bin is…" he trailed off.

"What? Woo Bin is worse than you?" she asked laughing a little.

He did not say anything, he just looked at her. He could see she was sad but he did not know what to do about it.

"Oh I almost forgot, shouldn't we be talking about what happen last night and this morning?" she asked, "Actually forget what happen last night, let's just talk about the fact that you have a girlfriend which you failed to mention".

"Listen, I swear to you that I did not know about it" he said standing to face her.

"So why are you bringing her around to your museum openings if you did not know? Clearly you are okay with it?" she said.

"I am – I don't know" he said, he did not want to make excuses.

"Is that all you came for then?" she asked pushing her hair aside.

"Why are you upset?" he asked.

"I am not upset. Why would I be?" she asked.

"I can see it in your eyes and your words" he said gently approaching her until he was right in front of her.

"Why do you care?" she said looking up at him, her eyes watering, "Don't you have a girlfriend to go back to?"

"I am not leaving until you tell me why you are about to cry" he said gently wiping away her tear before it fell on her cheek.

"Nothing, I am fine" she repeated sniffling to keep from crying.

He looked into her eyes and his heart broke, he hated seeing her like this. His chest felt heavy knowing it was him, something he did or did not do that made her upset. He cupped her face with his hands and covered her lips with his.

One of his hands travelled down to her neck and the other went behind her head to deepen their kiss. She resisted at first but she realized that she would do herself a favor and have a little fun with it. She grabbed the peaked lapels of his jacket and pulled him into her as their kiss get more passionate. She teased him as she gently bit his lower lip and allowed him to slip his tongue inside of her mouth.

Yi Jung's hands travelled down to her waist and held her closer by pressing his body into hers. They kissed until they could no longer breathe and their heart levels were irregular. Ga Eul knew that it was probably dangerous territory because they had nearly done something really bad last time they were in this situation but she knew that it was the only way to prove that he really loved her. Woo Bin may have his ways but I have my own, she thought as she took his hand and led him into the bedroom upstairs.

…..


	8. Chapter 8: Finally

**Hello Everybody! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I noticed that I sort of gave you two different timings that the story is happening. It is actually end of August; I noticed I said it was Christmas time in chapter one but that was just a mistake. It is actually end of the summer. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and always remember to review and comment! Thanks! **

Chapter 8: Finally

Ga Eul linked her fingers with Yi Jung and she looked into his eyes as he dipped his head down and his lips met hers once again. They were in front of her bed and Yi Jung savored her lips as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She broke their kiss and stripped of his tie and threw it on the ground and she removed his jacket as she pushed her body closer to his.

Yi Jung felt his body on fire; he had done this many times with many women but he did not know why he felt like this right now at this moment. He wanted to savor her creamy skin and lips forever. He did not want anybody but her and he would go mad if he ever saw her with anybody else.

He traced her neck with gentle kisses as he swiftly picked her up and laid her on the bed. He laid on top of her and his body weight felt incredible to Ga Eul. She kissed him as she ran her hands through his hair and gently tugged at the ends. Warm chills ran through her body as Yi Jung moved his hand up her exposed thigh. Her skin was so soft under his touch that he thought he might lose all control. He wanted to take her dress off right now but something stopped him. He wanted to feel every inch of her, hold her in his arms forever and never let go; it was not about what it had always been with all those other woman.

He pulled away and stood up from the bed. God, seeing her lay there with her leg completely out of the dress made him shake his head, trying to think about something else.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I – umm – I have to go" he stammered as he picked up his jacket, "I will see you later" he said before heading down the stairs and outside to his car.

Yi Jung breathed deep when he was outside. He put his hands on his car trying to stabilize his heart rate. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he want to treat her like any other woman? Stop being stupid, she is not like any other woman you have known he thought. He could not think, his head hurt and he reached for his car door and opened it and got inside.

As he sped towards the highway he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"What's up?" Woo Bin said on the other end.

""We need to talk" Yi Jung said.

"Yeah, come over, I'm up" Woo Bin said.

"See you soon" Yi Jung said disconnecting the call.

…

"You want a drink?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jung who was sitting on a sofa in Woo Bin's office.

"Sure" he said blankly.

Woo Bin handed him a short glass of whiskey and sat across from him.

"So, what's up?" Woo Bin asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Yi Jung asked him.

"Fine, then what's on your mind?" Woo Bin asked.

"I went to Ga Eul's house just a while ago" he said.

"And" Woo Bin encouraged him to continue.

"We got to talking and she was upset, she was almost crying" Yi Jung's voice broke, "I knew it was because of me and I feel horrible, I don't know what to do so I kissed her and one thing led to another and we went up to her bedroom and we were about to have sex but something happen" .

"What happen?" Woo Bin asked.

"I stopped myself; I left" he said quietly.

"Why?" Woo Bin asked.

"I did not want her to be like all the other women I have been with. She's different; my heart hurts when she is upset and I am excited knowing that I will see her soon. Most of all I want to be with her emotionally, I mean don't get me wrong I go crazy when she is wearing dresses like the one tonight but it's more than just a physical attraction" he said and he stopped short realizing what he was saying out loud.

"So?" Woo Bin asked, "What does it all mean?"

Yi Jung stood up after finishing his drink and walked around the room,

"I know what it means, I just don't want it to mean that" Yi Jung said taking a deep breath.

"Why are you so scared of it man?" Woo Bin said, "She won't hurt you, you have no idea how much this girl loves you".

"I am not afraid of getting hurt but I know myself, I know my lifestyle and more than anything I cannot stand to see her hurt" he said, "I don't want to be the cause of that pain".

"You think she is not hurting when she is not with you?" Woo Bin asked.

Yi Jung could not think, he held his head and looked out of the window.

"Wait, so what was that whole charade at the museum tonight?" Yi Jung asked.

Woo Bin laughed out loud as he threw his head back on his chair,

"I came to your house that morning and I saw her in your kitchen and then your mother and girlfriend and so the only way out was to pretend we were together. As you can remember your mother never appreciated your Casanova lifestyle and it would take too describe that nothing actually happen especially in front of your girlfriend" Woo Bin explained.

"Ohh" Yi Jung whispered.

"So I convinced her to play the part to make you jealous so you can finally realize that you love her and then I wanted you to get angry in public so that's why we came to the museum together. Did you really think I would do that to you?" Woo Bin asked.

"No, of course not but you can be a little unpredictable sometimes" Yi Jung said.

"Oh, and one thing I was not lying about what the fact that I found her and I did fly over but I did not meet her. I just wanted to check that she was alright" Woo Bin said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to realize what you have now realized but it took you a little too long" Woo Bin said, "And it was fun to see you go mad at the museum even though the punch was no so nice".

"Hey, I am sorry" Yi Jung said sympathetically.

"No worries, I have gotten worse besides I knew it was coming" Woo Bin said chucking.

"Well it's great that I am an idiot and finally realize this now but what about my girlfriend?" Yi Jung asked.

"What did your mother tell you?" Woo Bin asked.

"She basically said that her father is Korean but resides in Japan and he has a massive construction company that she will use to build more museums outside of Korea" Yi Jung explained.

"And what of the girl?"

"If I don't agree to be with her then I can forget the museum or ever inheriting it" he said sadly.

"Damn, well I did some digging and apparently her father has the same type of construction company as my father did, you know as a cover up for underground business" Woo Bin said.

"Are you serious?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah" Woo Bin said rubbing his stiff neck, "But I also found out that he has a rival in Japan who is trying to threaten him with something to give up the underground and construction business".

"Threaten with what?" Yi Jung asked.

"Basically her father was with a woman before he got married to Akiko's mother and that woman had a child, so they are trying to find this child and threaten him to kill her or him if he does not give up the business" Woo Bin said.

"Have you found this kid?" Yi Jung asked.

"Not yet but I am getting close, I want to find the kid before the Japanese do because they are very dangerous, they don't play around, if they find this kid before me then they will hurt the kid to get their point across" Woo Bin said.

"Okay let me know if you need any help" Yi Jung said, "and hey thanks and I am sorry for hitting you" Yi Jung smiled as Woo Bin said,

"What are brothers without a little friendly fighting?"

"I should head out, it's getting late" Yi Jung said taking his jacket from the chair.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Jae Kyung stopped by to let me know that she was back for a while and she is having a get together at her new house in the mountains so reserve a couple of days for that" Woo Bin said as Yi Jung headed for the door.

"Yeah, sure. Fresh air sounds good right about now" Yi Jung said.

"See you later" Woo Bin said and Yi Jung waved as her headed down to his car.

"Finally this little rascal figures it out" Woo Bin laughed heading for his bedroom.

…


	9. Chapter 9: Lie vs Truth

Hello Everybody!

Thank you for all the reviews and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the suggestions. It looks like some of us are on the same page with where the story is going! Great minds think alike! Enjoy and remember to review!

Chapter 9: Lie vs. Truth

Yi Jung walked around his room getting ready to go to the museum and his studio to work for the day. He gently slipped of a blue jacket from the hanger and wore it on top of his black dress up shirt. He opened the drawer of ties and noticed there was an empty spot. He thought and finally remembered that Ga Eul probably had it from the other night when they almost… his thoughts trailed off as he thought about her pink lips and her soft skin. He wanted to be with her right now but he knew that they would probably need to talk before anything like that happen again.

"Baby, where are you?" his thoughts were interrupted by Akiko's annoying voice.

"Hey" he said as she walked into the room wearing a bright colored short dress. Jeez, what is it with this girl and annoying attire he thought.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked.

"Working" he answered dryly.

"Well, I am going to do some shopping for out dinner party tonight" she smiled sitting on his chair.

"Dinner party?" he asked fixing his white tie.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you last night but I could not find you. Anyways my father and mother are finally coming to Korea today so your mother thought it was a good idea to have a little dinner party for us all" she said jumping up from the chair.

"Who is us?" he asked.

"My parents, your mom, and your friends of course" she said cheerily, "You know like Jun Pyo and his wife, Woo Bin and that Ga Eul girl he is with and Ji Hoo without anybody. What's his deal? He is like always alone".

"That is none of your business" Yi Jung said, annoyance preeminent in his voice.

"Well whatever, I will be spending the day with Ga Eul" she said leaving the room but stopped when Yi Jung said,

"What did you say?"

She turned around to face him and said,

"Your mother called Ga Eul this morning and asked if she would mind spending the day with me since I don't know about thing about you or Korea and she said yes. I like her she is a nice girl" Akiko said.

"Fine, I will be at the museum if you need me" he said before she left.

What the hell? He thought. Since when did my mother become so nosy and I honestly hope that Akiko does not make this a horrible day for Ga Eul. Ugh, is going to be a long day he thought heading out.

….

Ga Eul did not know why she had just agreed to help Akiko around the city today. She looked at her phone and regretted the decision seconds after she spoke to Yi Jung's mother but what could she say to her? It would seem suspicious if she said no and besides her heart had nearly stopped when she heard her voice on the phone. Ga Eul paced around her room trying to figure out what to wear. She finally decided on pleated black shorts and a sheer red blouse with a black tank underneath. She put her hair up in a high pony tail and grabbed her white purse. Ga Eul headed down the stairs and slipped on her sandals just before her doorbell rang.

She opened the door and Akiko stood in front of her with her little bright orange dress.

"Hey! Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Ga Eul smiled closing her door and taking her key.

"I am super excited for today, like in Japan I would have days like this with my best girlfriends and it would always be super fun" she said, her voice rising with excitement.

Ga Eul smiled not really sure what to say to her.

"So can I ask you a question?" Ga Eul asked her in the car.

"Sure" Akiko said.

"How long have you been going out with Yi Jung?" she asked.

"Oh, I mean we have known each other longer than we have been dating but we went to dinner once with our parents and when I saw him there I knew I had to have him" she said smiling.

Is he an accessory? Ga Eul wanted to ask her but she stopped herself.

"And then fate would have it that out parents will make a huge deal with the museum and my father's construction company. I mean we are going to dominate the world with fabulous museums" she laughed pushing her hair back.

"I see, that must be nice, to find somebody like him" Ga Eul said taking a deep breath as they stepped out of the car.

"It is" Akiko smiled brightly.

After a couple of hours of shopping Ga Eul and Akiko finally went to a late lunch before they would head back to their houses and get ready for the dinner party. Jan Di met them at the restaurant she had just opened with the help of Jun Pyo's help.

"Hello ladies" Jan Di said smiling dressed in a simple cream colored dress and black heels.

"Hi" they both said as Jan Di took a seat.

A few minutes later the ladies were enjoying drink and the delicious food served to them and Jan Di was telling Akiko the story of how her and Jun Pyo got to be a couple.

"Wow that is a great love story!" Akiko said smiling, "I love stories like that where you don't expect them to end up being together".

"Yeah, he is just a big kid but don't tell him I said that" Jan Di laughed and the girls joined in.

"I really hope that Yi Jung and I can have that kind of relationship one day, maybe when we get married" Akiko said and Ga Eul almost choked on her drink.

"Sorry, I guess it went down the wrong way" Ga Eul said smiling.

"You know Jan Di, Yi Jung and I did not really get together under the best circumstances either" Akiko said continuing.

"Oh?" Jan Di asked scared as to what Akiko would say.

"Yeah well I guess I can tell you guys this because, you are like my closest friends here. So in Japan or even before I got here, I was sort of a wild child, I would spend nights with different guys, you know just being young and having fun and my father did not like that so that's why he suggested that Yi Jung and I get into a serious relationship and I was totally against that. Settling down was not really my preferred life choice" she explained.

"But?" Jan Di asked and noticed Ga Eul had barely touched her food.

"But, you know Yi Jung is a very attractive man so I was totally convinced and that night that we had dinner with our parents, let's just say that our night did not end there" she giggled.

"What?" Jan Di asked mostly because she could not believe what she was saying.

"Oh silly, stop pretending to be so naïve. We went out for drinks and you know one thing led to another and we had sex" Akiko said nonchalantly, "But of course my father does not know so don't tell anybody".

Ga Eul did not have to hear her say the word, she knew exactly where it was headed and she no longer wanted to be at the table. She felt the corners of her eyes watering but she tried to push them back. She was not about to cry here. I guess Woo Bin was wrong and I was wrong, he just did not want to do anything with me because he does not like me.

"Ga Eul" Jan Di called her name and Ga Eul realized she had been in a trance for a couple of minutes.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about something" she forced a smile, "I have to go" she said standing.

"Where?" Akiko asked.

"I just remembered I have some errands to run before the dinner party tonight so I will see you later" Ga Eul said leaving before they could say anything.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she exited the restaurant and she took a deep breath. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. Finally she regained her composure and hailed a cab.

About 20 minutes later she was in front of Yi Jung's museum. She walked inside and quickly made her way to his office. His secretary stood up to greet her but Ga Eul ignored her and swung his door open.

"Miss you can't - " the secretary was saying but Ga Eul said,

"We need to talk, now".

He looked up from his work and his expression dropped seeing her there, upset.

"It's okay, please close the door" he told his secretary.

She closed the door and Yi Jung stood up to face Ga Eul.

"Hey" he said, "Do you want to sit?"

"No" she answered simply walking around his large office.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"I just spend a lovely day with your girlfriend, she was hopeful that she could soon call you her fiancé" she said laughing a little to keep her tears back.

He put his hand on his forehead trying to get rid of his eminent headache.

"I don't know where she is getting that from" he asked.

"You know what, it does not matter, she is your girlfriend and she has the right to hope for those sorts of things. I just came to ask you a question" she said.

"What is that?" he asked distracted by her long legs and her sheer blouse. Her delicate neck was exposed from her hair being in a high pony tail.

"Why did you stop the other night?" she asked facing him.

He cleared his throat, he did not know if this was the right to tell her that he knew now that he loved her. I mean what would she think, I love her but I am with somebody else.

"The great Casanova at a loss for words" she laughed, "I know what your answer is going to be so don't bother but apparently Akiko was attractive enough for you" she said reaching into her bag.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am saying or is it just that you have had sex with so many women that you don't remember who they are?" she said.

"Ga Eul please listen" he said but she put her hand up.

"I hope Akiko enjoyed this more than I did" she said throwing his tie on his desk and walking out.

"Ga Eul wait" he said leaving his office.

"No" she said turning around, "I am done waiting for you. I will see you at your dinner party tonight".

He was left there with nothing as she walked away. He went into his office and looked at the tie on his desk and he threw everything down. He continued throwing down frames and art pieces, anything he could find until he was exhausted and sat on the ground.

What lies is Akiko spreading? He thought. I never did anything with her. I did not even do as much as kiss her. Damn it.

….

Woo Bin tried to focus on his work but he could not think straight. His lip had healed all most all the way and it did not hurt him at all but he could not stop thinking about Jae Kyung's kiss. What is wrong with me? He thought. She probably has a boyfriend anyways, she had been gone for years after all and I am sure the CEO of JK Group had found somebody. His thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door and his head of security came in.

"Boss, we found something" he said.

"Perfect, what is it?" Woo Bin asked placing his hand on the temple of his head.

"That child you wanted us to find, we found out some more information. So we now know she is a girl or I guess a woman now, 25 years old, lives within the city limits, lives alone as of recently she moved out of her parents, and she is a teacher" he said.

"Okay" Woo Bin said feeling uncomfortable, "Do we know if the father knows who she is or the Japanese?"

"Well we recently found out that there is a Japanese man working for him that is part of the rival mafia as a mole and that is how they know he has a daughter and rumor has it that the boss just found out who she is but he is not telling anybody else so we are not sure who is it just yet" he said.

"I see" Woo Bin said leaning back on his chair.

"Also Mr. Kye has landed in Korea since his legitimate daughter; Akiko is having a dinner party tonight at her boyfriend's house"

"Thank you, great job" Woo Bin said dismissing him.

This was a little too close for comfort Woo Bin thought. He looked at the clock and it red 5pm. He stood up and headed outside to his car, the dinner party was at six and he had to get ready.

….

Woo Bin stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. He walked into his bedroom and picked out his clothes.

"You really should increase your security" Jae Kyung said sitting on his bed.

"God" he said taking a step back but making sure his towel was tightly wrapped, "Don't you knock?"

"Sorry" she giggled but she could not say much else. His body was incredible. I guess he was not kidding when he said he always made time to work out. His arms were generously muscular and she almost stood up and touched his abs. She shook her head to stop thinking about it and said,

"I had a favor to ask" she stood up and he noticed she was wearing red shorts showing of her mile long legs and an open back shirt with a low neck line. He cleared his throat and said,

"What's up?" he was listen as he picked out his clothes and laid them on the bed.

"I was wondering if you could look something up for me" she said.

"Don't you have Google at home?" he asked teasing her.

"Very funny" she said laughing, "I mean I have been getting these letters, threatening letters saying that they want revenge about something to do with the company but the letters always come to me, at my house" she finished frowning.

"Hey, it's okay, I can look into it" he said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get involved and have something happen to you" she said speaking quickly.

He walked over to her and looked at her. She looked up and was surprised at how close he was to her.

"Don't worry about me" he winked at her and smiled, "Let me just get dressed and you can show me the letters".

A few minutes later he come from the bathroom dressed in black pants and a dark blue dress up shirt with a black tie hung around his neck.

"Let me see" he said taking the letter from her hands. She felt intoxicated being near him. His cologne filled her lungs and she wanted to pull him closer.

He quickly red them and put them on his desk.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" he asked buttoning his shirt.

"I did not think much of them but then a four one came to my house and I felt uneasy. I feel like someone is watching me or something" she said shivering.

"Well I will take care of it" he said, "Don't worry".

He was getting frustrated with his tie; he did not know why he was distracted.

"Here let me help" she said walking close to him and grabbing his tie gently. She untied the mess he had made and retied it perfectly. She looked up at him and said,

"There, perfect" but she did not move, her hands were rested on his chest and she felt frozen in time.

"Not quite" he said and she looked at the tie and back at him. He leaned down and placed his lips over hers. He gently kissed her lips and consumed her, tasted her soft lips and she pulled on his tie as he tightly wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Their kiss deepened just in time for them to part and take a deep breath. She missed the feel of his lips on hers as soon as they parted and he said,

"Jae Kyung, I am sorry, I did not mean to - " but he could not continue because she kisses him again. She ran her hands through his semi wet hair and he pushed her against the wall; their kiss becoming more passionate with each second. She gently bit his lower lip and he went crazy for her, gently lifting her shirt up until his hands were under her shirt wrapped around her bare waist. He continued kissing her until he could not breathe and they both stood there for a second catching their breath and steadying their heart beats.

Jae Kyung realized what had just happen and she started to blush and said,

"I have to go, I will see you later" she slipped past him and headed down stairs.

Woo Bin leaned on the wall he had just pressed Jae Kyung against and savored the moment a bit longer.

…..


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner Party

**Hello Everybody! **

**I am really glad you are enjoying the story so much. As you can see it's sort of developing into a story about Yi Jung and Ga Eul but also Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. I think it makes it more interesting with more than one couple but no worries obviously it's primarily about Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Get ready for some exciting chapters to come! Enjoy and please review! Thanks! **

Chapter 10: Dinner Party

Ga Eul could not think about the night to come. She did not even know if she should keep up this charade with Woo Bin. She sort of had to for this party anyways because the only reason she was really invited was because she was Woo Bin's "girlfriend". Oh and how could she forget, she was now Akiko's friend. Ugh she thought, she so desperately did not want seeing her with Yi Jung not to bother her but I did. She did not even know why she freaked out over them doing whatever they did. She always knew that he did those things but she had never been face to face with one and especially after she and Yi Jung almost did the same thing.

She stood up from lying in bed and decided to get ready considering it was half an hour until the party. She finished her black eye liner and shimmer and proceeded to slip on her Grecian cut green dress. It trailed behind her as she went to her mirror. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and had a tight bodice that expanded into flowing fabric past her waist.

Ga Eul pulled her curly hair up in a high pony tail with a few loose stands around her face. She took her black clutch and headed down stairs when she heard her doorbell and looked over at the clock which red 6:00pm.

She put on her black pumps and opened the door to see Woo Bin in his black and blue suit.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go" she said closing the door behind her.

The car ride was silent for a while. Ga Eul looked out the window at the passing lights on the road and she took a deep breath.

"Hey, you okay?" Woo Bin asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, fine" she lied but forced a smile.

"I don't believe you" he said looking at the road.

"You were wrong" she said sadly.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"About everything, Yi Jung's and how he felt" she said.

"What happen?" he asked breathing out wondering what that boy had done now.

"I had to spend the day with Akiko and she apparently now think that we are best friends and she felt the need to tell me her life. She said that when she was in Japan she apparently was some sort of girl that got around but her father wanted her to settle down so he wanted her with Yi Jung and as soon as she saw him she knew she had to have him like he was some sort of accessory" she said laughing at the end.

Woo Bin laughed to but he asked,

"And?"

"And" she said releasing a breath, "Apparently that night that they had dinner with their parents, their night did not end there if you get what I mean" she said not wanting to say it.

Woo Bin did not say anything so she kept going,

"So I went to his office and when I told him why he did not do the same with me the other night and he did not answer nor did he deny the whole Akiko thing so I guess you were wrong and I guess I was just silly for thinking that he would change or even feel anything for me after all these years" she said as they pulled into Yi Jung's house.

"Hey" Woo Bin said, "Keep your head up, I am right here".

"Thanks" she smiled before he got out of the car to open her door.

I am definitely going to have a talk with this boy Woo Bin thought. It's like he forgot our conversation.

They stepped inside the house as they were greeting by the maid in the house. Yi Jung's mother emerged from the waiting room and greeted them.

"Hello Woo Bin and Ga Eul" she said smiling dressed in a classic black gown.

"Hello Madam" Woo Bin said smiling, "You look wonderful tonight".

"Oh how great you are" she said, "Your mother would be proud".

Woo Bin cleared his throat and looked down. Ga Eul looked over at him and frowned. She had never seen him that upset over one mention of something. She wondered what had happen to his mother but was interrupted by Akiko coming down the stairs with a bright blue dress on.

"Oh my God, Ga Eul you are here!" she almost yelled.

"Hello" Ga Eul said smiling.

"You have to come meet my parents" Akiko said grabbing Ga Eul's hand and taking her to the other room.

Ga Eul entered the other room and noticed Jan Di, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo were already there so she smiled in their direction. Akiko finally let go of her arm said,

"Daddy, this is Ga Eul, one of my really great friends here".

"Nice to meet you sir" Ga Eul said smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said shaking her hand, "I am Mr. Kye and I appreciate that you have made my daughter feel so welcome here".

"Oh, it's no problem" she smiled, "So how do you like Korea so far?"

"Actually I am from here but I moved to Japan when I was about your age with business so it's good to be back here for a while" Mr. Kye said.

"That's wonderful" Ga Eul said smiling.

"Yi Jung, come over here" Mr. Kye said noticing him coming into the room.

Ga Eul turned to see him standing by the door. He did not take his eyes off Ga Eul as her walked over to greet Mr. Kye.

"I was just expressing how grateful I am that Miss Ga Eul here has been so great to our Akiko" Mr. Kye explained.

"Yeah, she is wonderful" Yi Jung said looking at Ga Eul but she looked away. Ga Eul noticed there were some other people at the dinner party consisting of Akiko's friends and family from Japan. Woo Bin walked over to Ga Eul's side and said,

Hello Mt. Kye, I am Woo Bin" as he firmly shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Woo Bin" Mr. Kye said looking at him strangely.

"Everybody, shall we proceed to dinner?" Madam said leading everybody to the dining room which was equipped with a very long dining table decorated with stylish settings and elegant plates and large wine glasses. As they all took their seats, Woo Bin noticed the chair to his right was empty.

"Madam, are you expecting anybody else?" he asked politely.

"Yes, indeed I am but this girl always runs late" Madam said laughing.

They all got settled as the wine was being served and the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that must be her now" Madam said, "Woo Bin would you be a darling and lead her to the dining room?"

"Of course" he said standing and heading for the door.

He reached the door and opened it to see Jae Kyung standing in front of him. Her curly long hair swept to one side and her long red gown blowing in the wind. She looked up to see him and she did not know what to say considering what they had just done before the party. He swallowed and cleared his throat noticing the slit on her dress was a little too high for his self – control.

"Well can I come in?" she asked jokingly.

"Of course" he said stepping aside and allowing her to come in. He took a deep breath and closed the door.

"Why are you answering the door?" she asked, "Have you got a new job as maid?"

"Very funny" he said smiling a little, "I just thought I should be a gentleman".

She huffed and said,

"Yeah okay now lead me to the party; I am late as it is".

He wanted to say it was not his fault but it might have been because she left his house pretty late so instead he just led her to the table.

"Finally you are here" Madam said seeing that Jae Kyung entered the room.

"Yes, hello I am sorry, umm, there was traffic" she said but glanced at Woo Bin quickly.

He held the chair out for her and took a seat himself once she was seated.

Dinner passed by slower than a turtle in a race. Ga Eul glanced at the clock on the wall and only one hour had gone by. She sat across from Yi Jung and Akiko and Akiko was more annoying than ever; she kept leaning on his arm. Ga Eul barely touched her food, seeing them made her appetite go away.

Yi Jung looked across the table at Ga Eul and his heart felt tight in his chest. She looked so sad and he knew it was because of him and this sticky situation he was in. He wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her with all that was left of his heart but he wanted to protect her especially from Mr. Kye. If what Woo Bin said was true which he was pretty sure it was dealing with mobs was not something he wanted to include her in. He would die if anything happened to her because of him.

Woo Bin could not stop looking at Jae Kyung; she looked beautiful in that red dress. He wanted to take her back to his house and finish what they started earlier. He slightly shook his head trying to not think of something else. He felt his phone go off in his pocket and he excused himself from the table and went outside.

"Hello" he answered.

"Yeah hey boss" his head of security, Marco said, "I looked into those letters you asked and I have an answer for you".

"Excellent, what did you find?"

"Apparently the JK group pulled out of a last minute deal with a huge manufacturing company in China" he said.

"So? What was the big deal about this company or deal?" Woo Bin said.

"Well, this manufacturing company was pretty much depending on this deal because they would go under without them and when the JK group pulled out they - "

"They went out of business" Woo Bin said finishing his sentence.

"Not exactly" Marco said.

"What do you mean?" Woo Bin asked.

"When JK group pulled out, the Chinese company made another deal with a Chinese superpower so they are doing more than okay now" he said.

"Okay so what is with these letters if they are doing fine?" Woo Bin asked.

"When the deal was made so was a marital arrangement for the Miss Jae Kyung to the Mister Qiang Lee, the son of the CEO of the Chinese manufacturing company, so when the deal ended so did the engagement between the two about six months ago".

"And how long was this engagement of theirs?" Woo Bin said feeling his anger rising.

"About two years but it was not without its scandals" Marco explained.

"What kind?"

"I got information from one of my contacts in the tabloids in China and they said their engagement went from the fairy tale editions to the rumors that he was with other women and records were leaked that he had a violent past but it was never confirmed weather he did anything of that sort. None of the information was released on tabloids because they had some powerful friends in the government that helped them stay out of the news."

"What kind of a violent past?" Woo Bin asked.

"Let's just say that he does not have the same respect for women that you do" Marco said.

Woo Bin was silent for a couple of seconds trying to contain his want to kill this Qiang Lee.

"Sir?" he heard from his phone.

"Yeah sorry I am still here. So do you think that it's just this Lee character sending these letters to her and it really has nothing to do with the company?" Woo Bin asked.

"Well of course the company is bitter about the deal falling through but I think they got over it once they found another way to save themselves from going down but they say that Lee never got over the engagement being over so in my opinion it's just him or whoever is working for him".

"Alright, do me a favor and find this Mr. Lee, where he is right now and then we can see what we will do and also get me a picture of him, I want to see what he looks like just incase" Woo Bin said.

"Right away" Marco said.

"Thanks, I will see you later" Woo Bin said before hanging up the phone.

He took a deep breath, he knew Jae Kyung had a lot of explaining to do but he certainly did not like the feeling of Lee being around here somewhere.

Woo Bin stepped back inside and noticed that he had been outside for some time since the dessert was being served.

"Woo Bin, where have you been?" Madam asked.

"I am sorry, business calls" he smiled and took his seat in between Jae Kyung and Ga Eul.

"Always working" she said shaking her head.

They soon finished dessert and took their glasses of wine to the large patio outside as everybody talked to somebody different.

Ga Eul quietly told Jan Di what happen between her and Yi Jung at her house and at his office.

"Oh My God!" Jan Di whispered loudly, "Ga Eul! You little naughty girl"

"Hush" Ga Eul said looking around, "Besides it does not matter because clearly he does not realize or does not even care".

"Will you stop thinking stupid things" Jan Di said, "Don't you get it, he would have had sex with you even if you were okay looking which you are not because you are beautiful especially in that dress you wore that night. He loves you and I think he does realize it, it's just a weird situation right now and I don't know why but I have a feeling this sketchy museum deal has something to do with it".

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently their parents are making a partnership with her father's construction company and his mother wants to build museum around the world so yeah" Jan Di said explaining.

"That is even worse! I don't want him to risk his museum for me" Ga Eul said sadly.

"Well it's his decision and if he wants you more than his work then you will know which I am sure is the case anyways" Jan Di smiled.

"Ugh, I don't even know anymore" Ga Eul said taking the last sip of her wine, "I will be back, I have to get some more wine".

Ga Eul went into the kitchen with her empty glass in hand but stopped short when she saw Yi Jung standing there. He looked up when she walked in and smiled.

"Hey" she said placing her glass on the counter.

"You aren't mad at me anymore?" he asked.

"No, I was never mad at you, I was mad at myself for believing that…. You know what, it's not even worth talking about, it's passed now" she said.

"What's passed? You don't have feelings for me anymore?" he asked and she froze half way to filling her glass. He had not asked her that and they had not talked about that since a couple of years ago.

"Why does it matter what I feel or felt, you never felt the same so I guess it's finally time to move on" she said giving him a general answer.

He stood there for a minute and then he walked up to her and grabbed her arm dragging her into the pantry closet and closing the door behind him and turning the light on.

"What are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms in from of her.

"I want to talk privately" he simply said.

"And the pantry was the first thing that come to mind?" she asked sarcastically.

"Listen to me" he said firmly, "I don't know what Akiko was talking about when she told you that we did whatever she thinks we did. That night consisted of dinner with our parents and I actually left before we even had dessert".

"You expect me to believe you?" she asked.

"No, I know that my word does not mean much because I know what I used to do. I did not forget how my life was but things are complicated now and that's why I could not explain it to you when you come to my office" he said and she did not say anything mostly because she was surprised at his honesty.

"The only reason I am with her now is because of some complications with my mother" he said.

"I know it has to do with your museum and you can't give that up because of some stupid crush" she said dropping her hands down.

"When you left to go to the United States, I begged Woo Bin to look for you, I felt alone even when I was surrounded by people. I tried to go and do my usual night life style but I would return home alone and upset that you were not there. I wanted to kill Woo Bin at the museum opening, he has been like a brother to me since we were five and I would have hurt him even more just because you were on his arm. The museum does not matter. The museum did not make me feel whole when you were gone. It breaks my heart to see you upset because I know it's because of me and I want nothing more than to make you smile. I can live without the museum but I can't live without you" he said taking a deep breath.

She looked at him for a good five minutes without saying anything. She did not know what to say, she had wanted him to say those words to her for the longest time and never thought about what she would say if he ever did say something.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I don't know but I will figure it out" he said moving closer to her until her back was against the wall. He leaned in and kissed her lips. He ran his hands from her neck down to her waist and pushed his body into hers. His tongue explored her mouth and their kiss deepened as Ga Eul pulled him closer by his tie and messed up his hair. It was not like their previous kisses; this one was on fire, there were no barriers between them. He had expressed his feelings and now he would make her his. They came up for a breath but Yi Jung gently continued savoring her lips with his just before there was a knock on the door.

Yi Jung stepped back and smiled before he turned around to open the door. One of maids greeted him and he sent her away before he let Ga Eul come out of the pantry room.

Ga Eul went back to the party with after filling her glass of wine. She did not know what to do with herself. She was ecstatic that Yi Jung finally said what she wanted him to say all these years but it was not going to be easy to end up together between him mother, the museum and Akiko. She walked over to Jan Di and the guys and they were talking for a while.

"Oh My God! Yes!" they heard Akiko on the phone before she hung up.

"Sweet heart" her mother said, "Who were you speaking to?"

"You know how I invited my friend, the one that was super nice to me when I was abroad, well he is outside right now, he wanted to come and say hello" Akiko said excitedly before she ran to the front of the house to answer the door.

"Seriously, this girl needs some medication" Jun Pyo whispered.

"Be nice" Jan Di said punching him in the arm.

"She is a little too out there for my taste" Jae Kyung said laughing.

"See, even monkey hates her" Jun Pyo said.

"Okay I know what the deciding factor can be here" Woo Bin said and they all looked at him and he continued, "Ji Hoo what do you think of her?"

They all turned to Ji Hoo and he smiled.

"Well, she is a little too much for my liking" he said.

"It's official" Jun Pyo said, "She is annoying". They all laughed out loud but Jae Kyung tuned to face Woo Bin right when Akiko came back to the patio with her friend.

"You okay?" he asked noticing she had stopped laughing and turned her back to where Akiko had entered.

"Umm, can you please take me home?" she asked.

"Why? Where is your car?" he asked.

"Woo Bin, please, now" she said looking up at him. He saw the slightest glimpse of fear in her eyes so he nodded.

"Ji Hoo, please take Ga Eul home, I have to go" he said.

"Hey, it everything okay?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Yeah, I will call you guys tomorrow" he said before leading Jae Kyung to his car, slipping unnoticed past the party in the patio.

He helped her into his car and swiftly go into his driver's seat and drove away.

…..


	11. Chapter 11: Diminished Plans

**Hello Everybody! **

**Thank you for all the amazing comments and I am very happy you all love the story! This chapter is a little treat for all you Woo Bin fans out there. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter about him and looking a little deeper into his personality and charm. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. More action and SoEul moments to come! Enjoy and review please! Also Merry Christmas Everybody! **

Chapter 11: Diminished Plans

"What was that about?" Jun Pyo asked watching Woo Bin follow Jae Kyung out of the party.

"Who knows but it seemed like Jae Kyung was upset about something" Jan Di said.

They were interrupted by Akiko pushing her way into their conversation.

"Hey guys" she said, "I just wanted to introduce you to my good friend Qiang Lee, we met when I went abroad so we have been friends for some time".

"Nice to me you everybody" he said smiling.

"You too" Jun Pyo said, "I am Jun Pyo and this is my wife Jan Di" he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I am Ji Hoo, pleased to meet you" Ji Hoo said.

"And of course this is Yi Jung, my boyfriend" Akiko said linking her arm with his, "Oh and this is Ga Eul, one of my great friends here in Korea".

Ga Eul smiled and Qiang Lee said,

"I am very happy to meet all of you, I look forward to getting to know you better since I am going to be here for a while with business" he said.

"What kind of business?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Manufacturing company in China, my father and I are looking to expend to Korea so I am here to scope out the market for some time" he explained.

"Oh I see, hopefully you find what you are looking for" Jun Pyo said.

"I am sure I will" he said confidently.

"Where did Woo Bin go and that girl your mother invited go?" Akiko asked Yi Jung.

"Home" he answered, Jae Kyung did not feel well".

"Oh well, let's have drinks she said walking to the bar.

Qiang Lee excused himself as he made a phone call.

"Yeah, go now" he said one the phone before he hung up.

…..

Woo Bin hit the gas pedal until his speedometer read 70mph on the highway. He kept thinking about what Marco told him of the phone but he could not just ask her flat out. He looked at her and noticed she was nervously twisting the ring on her hand from one direction to the other. Woo Bin had never been a fan of his father's business especially hurting people that did not deserve it but he swore that if Lee put as much as one finger on her, he would kill Lee himself.

"I am sorry I made you drive me home, it's just that I did not want to call my driver since I already let him go for the night" she said quietly looking down at her hands.

He had never seen her this nervous, he always remembered her as the bubbly girl who never let anything bother her.

"It's okay" he simply said not really knowing how to deal with the situation.

After a few minutes of silence, he said,

"Why did you want to leave so all of sudden?"

"Umm, I saw somebody I did not want to see me" she answered.

"Who?" he asked even though he had a feeling as to who is was going to be.

"This guy I used to be with" she said, "He was Akiko's friend who she was talking to on the phone" she looked out of the window not wanting him to see her eyes tear up.

"Like your ex? Was the break up that bad that you don't want to see him?" he asked.

"You could say that" she said.

"Well, who broke up with who?" he asked.

"I broke it off after two years" she said.

"Long time" Woo Bin said turning into her street, "Do you regret it?"

"I regret not ending it sooner but I felt like I owed it to my parents to try and work it out" she said sadly.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, my ex and I were engaged and it was not really the fairytale ending, it was a business deal, I guess that is the only way I am going to get married" she said laughing a little.

"We are here" he said parking his car in front of her house.

"Okay" she said letting out a deep breath, "Thanks for the ride" she forced a smile.

"No problem, are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" she said as he opened the car door for her.

"I will see you later" she said walking to her front door as he got back in his car.

He drove up the road but he kept looking at his rear view mirror not knowing why he felt uneasy about leaving her.

Jae Kyung reached her front door but stopped short; the door was already open a crack. She thought back to when she left earlier, even though she was running late for the party she remembered closing the door and even if she left it open the maid would have closed it. She looked around but saw nothing suspicious so she opened the door carefully. Jae Kyung held her phone in her hand ready to dial Woo Bin just in case. She stepped inside and breathed a little easier seeing nothing wrong in her foyer. She walked forward and leaned on the wall to take off her shoes but froze when a voice said,

"Don't move"

She swallowed and turned around to face the man. He was not very tall but definitely taller and heavier than her. The gun in his hand was pointed at her and she saw another man out of the corner of her eye approaching her from behind.

"What do you want? Is it money you want?" she asked but they laughed.

"Stupid girl" the guy holding the gun said, "We don't want your money, we want you".

"Me? For what?" she asked pressing a button on her phone hoping it was the call button.

Woo Bin had just turned into the highway when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the called id and saw Jae Kyung's name so he picked it up and said,

"Hey, is everything okay?" but he did not wait for a response already speeding back to her house.

There was no answer but he did not hang up and after a minute or so he heard her voice,

"Fine, if you want me then what happens now?"

"You ask a lot of questions" a man's voice said.

"And you are really stupid" another voice said, "Who are you calling? Your savior?"

"What are you talking about I am not calling anybody" Woo Bin heard her shaky voice.

"If you are or not, I guess he is a little too late" the first man said and Woo Bin heard a gunshot ring on the phone followed by Jae Kyung screaming.

Woo Bin sped into the front of her house and opened the glove compartment to pull out his gun. He ran into the house without even turning his car off; he shoved the gun in his back behind his jacket. When he stepped inside Jae Kyung was being held at gun point by one of them as the other waited for Woo Bin to walk into the house. She was breathing deep as her hands were wrapped around the gunman's arm which was around her throat.

"Listen, let's not be stupid here" Woo Bin said.

"I don't think you have the leverage to tell us what to do" the one holding Jae Kyung said.

"What do you want?" Woo Bin said.

"We just want this pretty face to come with us" the man said holding Jae Kyung even tighter.

Woo Bin noticed her eyes tearing up and he wanted to pull out his gun and shoot both of these idiots but he could not be irrational.

"Please" she said her voice cracking, "Just let him go, I will come with you".

"Perfect" the other man said, "Don't get involved in something that does not concern you" he told Woo Bin.

Woo Bin swiftly pulled out his gun and shot the first man and shot the one holding Jae Kyung in the shoulder and the man dropped the gun and then pushed Jae Kyung on the ground. Woo Bin fought with the man; throwing punches and receiving punches too. The man punched Woo Bin and he staggered backwards as the man struggled to pick up Woo Bin's gun and point it towards him.

"No!" Jae Kyung shouted and pushed the man to the ground.

"You bitch" the man said struggling to stand up and crookedly pointed the gun at her as she back up on her elbows to try and get away from him. The bobby pins had completely come out of her and a few stands were covering her face. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, she closed her eyes preparing herself and the bullet just missed her hitting a vase behind her. She opened her eyes and saw Woo Bin had tackled the man to the ground and kick the gun out of his hand. They fought some more both receiving punches and the man finally gave up and the gun and pulled out a knife. He swung it in front of Woo Bin a couple of times before cutting into his abs. Woo Bin took a step back and Jae Kyung saw blood seeping through his shirt. The man started to walk towards Jae Kyung and Woo Bin seized the opportunity to pick up his gun and finally shoot the man.

The man fell down in front of Jae Kyung and she back way sitting on the first step of the stairs. Woo Bin dropped his gun on the floor and slowly walked over to Jae Kyung on the stairs.

She stood up, her eyes wide grabbing his arms looking at the blood on his shirt.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded but he slightly leaned on the stair well. He felt lightheaded so he grabbed the stairs to balance himself.

"You are hurt" she said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" he asked looking at her head to toe. He noticed her hair was a curly mess and a bruise was already forming on her neck from the choke hold the man had her in. She nodded but he reached up and gently touched her neck and moved her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry" he said gently touching her cheek.

"For what?" she asked looking up at him.

"I guess for not being here earlier" he said.

"Don't be silly" she said smiling; "If it was not for you then I don't know where I would be right now".

He smiled a little and looked around and saw the mess that was around them. The two men were either dead or passed out; Woo Bin did not really care at this point. He did not have the strength to fix this himself so he pulled out his phone and dialed Marco.

"Hello" he heard.

"Hey Marco, I need a quick favor" he said.

A few minutes later Marco showed up with two other guys. Jae Kyung's body tensed up when she saw them come through the front of the house but Woo Bin leaned in to her and said,

"Don't worry"

"Boss" Marco said, "Are you okay, you have been hurt" he said noticing his cut dress shirt and cut lip.

"No don't worry, I will be fine" Woo Bin said, "Can you take care of this?"

"Yeah of course" Marco said.

"Alright, thank you, I will see you Monday" Woo Bin said.

Marco nodded and gave orders to the men that had arrived with him.

"Come on" Woo Bin said taking Jae Kyung's hand and walking outside.

Jae Kyung could not help but smile as Woo Bin opened the car door for her even though he felt woozy; he was still a gentleman.

…

Ga Eul stepped into Ji Hoo's car as he opened the door for her. The party was coming to a close and Ga Eul was tired anyways so she left with Ji Hoo.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked as he drove towards her house.

"Sure" he said patiently.

"What happen to Woo Bin's mother?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and asked,

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard Yi Jung's mother mention her and Woo Bin was clearly upset and for all the years I have known him, nothing really bothered him" she said.

"Well his mother was a kind woman who helped us understand our respect for women. Woo Bin was very close to his mother as a child, she taught him many lessons about life, that's why he is so gentle with people as opposed to his father who would kill anybody without thinking about it. So when Woo Bin was around ten years old his father got into some complicated business with some very powerful people from China and as anybody would know, love is the one weakness men in that business cannot have so they kidnapped his mother to threaten his father" Ji Hoo explained.

"That's awful" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah so they demanded whatever and his father being his father tried to find a way around it and actually found Woo Bin's mother but the Chinese found out that he found her so there was an ambush and his mother died, killed in the crossfire actually protecting his father from a bullet fired at him" Ji Hoo said sadly, "After that Woo Bin was gone for about two years and when he came back he was trained to be his father when he drew up. He channeled his anger in training himself to kill the people that killed his mother and never let anybody hurt him again which means closing the world out".

"More precisely love" she said.

"Exactly, he is too afraid something might happen to the girl he may love if he ever gets involved with them so instead he lies about how he feels to protect whoever it is" Yi Hoo said.

"Wow, now I finally understand why he is the way he is" she said.

"Yeah he likes to play things off as a joke but he knows how serious the situation is. Never the less he always makes us laugh" Ji Hoo said smiling.

Ga Eul just smiled finally understanding Woo Bin. He had the biggest heart of all, letting people go even if it meant his heart would be broken just to protect them.

….

15 minutes later they were at a house Jae Kyung did not recognize. It was smaller than Woo Bin's other house but still sizable. He parked his car and took a deep breath; the deep cut on his abdomen was starting to really hurt. He opened the door for her and led her inside the house.

"Sorry about the change in location" he said, "I did not want to risk anybody following us to my other house so we are staying here for the night".

She nodded and followed him upstairs. He handed her a pair of his pajama short and a white tee shirt to sleep in. She headed for the bathroom to change but she noticed he stripped his shirt off and the cut was worse than she had expected. It was deep and there was still blood coming from it. He was pale and his facial expression showed pain as he tried to clean it off. She dropped the change of clothes on the bathroom counter and filled a bowl of hot water and grabbed a small towel off the counter. She looked in the medicine cabinet and took out gauze and some medical tape.

"Lay down" she told him motioning to the bed.

"Is that your way of seducing me?" he asked smiling and she did as well; even in a time like his he could make her smile.

"I can't handle you, just lay down" she said in between laughing.

He did as she ordered and she cleaned his wound with the hot water and towel before she could put the gauze on his cut.

"So, did you become a nurse when you left?" he asked.

"Very funny" she said smiling, "No but my good friend from when I was a kid became a doctor and I visited her this summer and she taught me a few things".

"Well tell her I say thank you" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"I will, hey do you have a needle, I need to stich this up, it's too deep to just leave like this" she said.

"Yeah, in the second drawer to the right in the bathroom"

She stood up and grabbed the kit with the needle in it and also took a glass of vodka from the bar.

"Okay, this is going to sting a little and definitely hurt a little with the needle" she said wrinkling her nose.

"It's okay, I have been through worse" he said.

She sat down and gently ran over his cut with the towel soaked in vodka.

"So you want to tell me about your ex? We never finished our conversation from earlier" he said trying to keep his mind off the pain.

"Well" she said trying to focus on his stitching, "Like I said it was a business deal but I was actually engaged for about two years to this man named Qiang Lee and he was Akiko's friend, that's why I asked you to drive me home".

"So why did you wait so long to break it off?" he asked.

"Well I felt horrible for what happen with Jun Pyo and that deal, I did not want to let my parents down again so I really tried" she said.

"But?" he asked taking a deep breath as she continued to stich his cut slowly.

"Well in the beginning it was great, he was kind and romantic but after about six months it was like he completely changed or maybe I just never really knew him. After that he spent late nights out, went up to a week without calling me, and he would get very angry very easily" he explained.

"Did he ever hurt you?" he asked.

A moment of silence passes between them.

"Jae Kyung?" he asked his voice raising.

"It was nothing serious" she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"He pushed me a couple of times but I did not think much it" she said brushing it aside.

"That is unacceptable" he said, "I am going to kill him".

"You can barely stand" she said laughing as she tied the end of the stich and she gently taped the gauze over the stiches.

"I will get better soon enough" he said wincing as she taped the gauze.

"All better" she said standing up.

"Thank you" he said smiling but stopped as soon as he remembered he had hurt his lip.

"It seems like that lip of yours seems to keep getting hurt" she said gently wiping away the blood.

He closed his eyes for a moment trying to relax. Woo Bin was pale from the blood loss and his hair was messed up as opposed to his normal well groomed style. She admired his body before she headed for the bathroom to change out of the dress. His well-toned arms lay on his side and his defined abs still looked great even though he had a slash across them now.

Jae Kyung left her dress folded neatly on the couch as she walked over to the bed and she noticed that Woo Bin had fallen asleep. She turned off the lights and the street light outside provided enough light for her to walk around the room. She was not sure where she would sleep so she walked over to her bag to check if her phone had any messages. She had a couple of missed calls and a few voice mails. She shrugged and threw her phone back in her clutch not having the nerves to listen to them right now.

"Jae Kyung" Woo Bin said half asleep.

"Hey" she said sitting on the other side of the bed, "You okay?"

He weakly nodded and said,

"Can you lay here with me please?"

She smiled and said,

"Sure" she grabbed the blanket he had thrown on his bed and covered the two of them as she lay down on his extended arm. Even though he was pale she felt the heat from his body as soon as she snuggled next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep. She smiled and at that moment she was certainly glad he had come for her tonight.

…..


	12. Chapter 12: Vacation

**Hello Everybody! **

**I am glad you are enjoying the story so far and thank you for the reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and there is much more action and SoEul moments to come, I promise! Please enjoy and remember to review! Thanks! **

Chapter 12: Vacation

Woo Bin opened his eyes as the sun hit him in the face in the morning. He looked over at the clock and it red 10am. He took a breath confused, he had never woken up that late but then in the slightest movement he remembered his cut and what happen last night. He looked down and saw Jae Kyung in his arms and he smiled a little. He could get used to waking up every morning like this. Snap out of it Woo Bin he thought, what's wrong with you.

He lay there for a couple more minutes wanting the world to stop still so he could be in that moment forever. He looked down at her and he was so thank full for getting to her on time, he did not know what he would have done if something had happen to her. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and gently moved out of bed.

A few minutes later he stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He pulled up a pair of black pants and tightened his belt. He looked in the mirror at the stiches and nodded seeing that Jae Kyung had done a pretty good job. He taped new gauze over them and put on his back dress up shirt and a blue vest. He fixed his hair and his tie before stepping out to his bedroom.

Jae Kyung was awake and sitting on the bed now looking at her phone.

"Good Morning" he said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Good Morning" she smiled, "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, a lot better, I told you nothing keeps me down long" he said.

"Except that you still look like you got into a bar fight" she said pointing out the cuts on his face and lip.

"Yeah, well it's pretty much assumed, it comes with the business" he said laughing.

"I'm sorry I called you last night" she said, "I should have just called the police because you would not be hurt right now" she walked over to him.

"Don't apologize" he said, "I'm fine but I am pretty sure those men were from your ex fiancé and so were the letters".

"I don't understand what does he want?" she asked.

"You apparently" he said, "He probably wants revenge for you breaking up with him or maybe he wants to get back together".

"And he can't just talk to me like a human being" she said.

"Well from what you have told me, he does not seem rational" Woo Bin said.

"Ugh, anyways I should get home" she said.

"If you think you are going back to your house you are mistaken" he said.

"Where do you expect me to stay?" she asked.

"I think now is a good a time as any to take that vacation to your new house" he said, "I will tell the guys to meet us up there and I will come to your house with you to help you pack".

"But - " she started to say but he said,

"Get your things and let's go, I will wait for you downstairs".

…

"Jan Di why do I have to go?" Ga Eul complained to her friend over lunch.

"Because, Jae Kyung invited us and we did not really have a chance to catch up last night since that dinner party was so formal and she left so suddenly; she still owes us an explanation by the way" Jan Di said.

"Yes I know that and I do want to see her but Yi Jung is probably going to be there" Ga Eul took a bite of her pasta.

"So? Didn't you say he pretty much told you that he loves you?"

"Yes but what about Akiko, who is also probably coming?" Ga Eul asked sitting back on the chair.

"Well that is an unavoidable factor of the events for now besides what did he say about her? Are you just going to be his side lover?" Jan Di asked.

"Oh my God! You are ridiculous, of course not. I would never do anything with a taken man" Ga Eul defended herself.

"Oh and I guess kissing and almost having sex does not count as anything" Jan Di teased her.

Ga Eul shot her a disappointed look and said,

"Well until he figures out whatever he is figuring out I will not do as much as shake his hand".

"I will hold you too that promise and see how long you last on this four day vacation of ours" Jan Di said.

"Very funny" Ga Eul said wrinkling her nose and releasing a breath not sure if she could keep her promise.

"Anyways we should pack since we are supposed to leave in an hour" Jan Di said pushing her chair back and standing up.

"Oh that reminds me, do you know what the sleeping arrangements are like?" Ga Eul asked.

"Why do you want to know where Yi Jung's bed is?" Jan Di asked but saw Ga Eul throw another disapproving look her way and continued, "From what I gather everybody has a different room except for Jun Pyo and I since we are married. Also I heard this estate is quite the place, it has a beach in walking distance, a stable, and the house it's self is quite large with different wings".

"Wow, okay then" Ga Eul said.

"Make sure to pack some bathing suits, I want to go to the beach and maybe get a tan" Jan Di said smiling, "And I am sure a certain somebody will certainly love you in a two piece".

"Let's go" Ga Eul said pushing Jan Di into the car, "I can't handle you" she laughed.

…..

A few delayed hours later they had all arrived at Jae Kyung's estate. Ga Eul was in awe; the place was absolutely beautiful. The fresh green trees surrounded the house and stable but you could also see the ocean from the balcony of the house. It was a cabin looking styled house with a twist of modern structure. It felt cozy and Ga Eul stepped out of the car with her hair in a bun and her white sundress blowing in the ocean breeze. She took in some fresh air before greeting Jae Kyung with a hug.

"Hey!, Welcome!" Jae Kyung said as she saw Jun Pyo and Jan Di step out of the car as well.

"Oh My God Jae Kyung" Ga Eul said, "What happened to your throat" she pointed out the bruise.

"It's nothing, don't worry long story" she said as she gave Jan Di a hug as well.

"So I heard Woo Bin drove you up here, what is he following you around or something?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Not exactly" Woo Bin said coming to the front of the house.

"What happen to you?" Jun Pyo said noticing his lip and face cuts, "Man I told you to lay off the aggressive girls, they are no good".

Woo Bin laughed out loud and said,

"Yeah thanks for the advice. Hey where is Yi Jung?"

"I guess that nut Akiko was taking super long to pack, I mean who invited her anyways" Jun Pyo said.

"Be nice" Jan Di said pushing him.

"Nobody invited her actually" Jae Kyung said, "But I guess she thinks we are all great friends now so she had to come and of course Yi Jung's mother pushed him into bringing her so I guess here they are now" she finished saying seeing Akiko step out of the car in a bright yellow dress.

"You would think that with all the money her father has, she would at least hire a stylist" Woo Bin said impatiently.

They all laughed a little before she approached them.

"Hey everybody!" she almost shouted, "I am so excited to spend some time with all of you here".

They all smiled in response and Woo Bin went back in the house.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He is fine, he is just a little upset because we broke things off" Ga Eul said deciding that now as good a time as any to "end" things with Woo Bin.

"Oh My God! Sweetie that really sucks! Now you are all alone with no man" Akiko said.

Ga Eul forced a smiled and said,

"It's okay, we are still friends"

"Isn't that what they all say" Akiko said smiling sympathetically.

Yi Jung narrowed his eyes as he starred at Akiko. She was so ridiculous and did not fit in with them at all.

"Well, she is not the only single girl here" Jae Kyung said linking arms with Ga Eul, "So why don't I take the girls on a tour of the house and grounds while the fellas catch up" she said noticing Ji Hoo driving in.

"Great idea" Jun Pyo said kissing Jan Di and proceeding inside to find Woo Bin as Yi Jung followed.

"Well I have to go inside and unpack but I will catch up with you" Akiko said heading upstairs to her room.

"I guess it's just us then" Jae Kyung said smiling linking her other arm with Jan Di.

A few minutes later the girls walked around the stable and Jae Kyung told them the story of her ex fiancé and what happened last night.

"That is terrible" Ga Eul said, "I am really glad he came in time to get you because I don't know what he would have done if something had happen to you".

"What do you mean?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Ji Hoo told be that his mother died when he was about ten because of a mafia deal gone bad and that's why Woo Bin is in the business and that's why he never expressed feelings to anybody because he would die if anything ever happen to them" Ga Eul explained.

"Yeah but that was his mom and I am just his friend, he does not love me like that" Jae Kyung said.

"Clearly, you are blinder than Ga Eul over there" Jan Di said.

"Hey!" Ga Eul said but Jan Di continued,

"Woo Bin never shows weakness and if he asked you to lay down with him, that is pretty vulnerable if you ask me" Jan Di said.

"I guess you are right but what is happening with you Ga Eul?" Jae Kyung asked.

"What do you mean?" Ga Eul asked.

"She means why are you kissing Yi Jung in secret pantry closets?" Jan Di said laughing.

"What?" Jae Kyung yelled.

Ga Eul went on to explain to her what happened between them since she had come back to Korea. It took some time to explain since Jae Kyung kept screaming with happiness for her friend.

"Yeah it's all exciting that he told me he has feelings for me but what now? He is still with Akiko" Ga Eul said sadly as they took a seat by the grass on top of the hill facing the ocean.

"He has feelings for you? The man told you he can't live without you?" Jae Kyung said gently pushing Ga Eul, "If somebody told me that I would do naughty things with him and as for a plan I know he is working on something with Woo Bin".

"Great, the two of them thinking of a plan" Jan Di said laughing.

"Apparently Mr. Kye has a daughter from a previous relationship before he married Akiko's mother that Woo Bin is trying to find and threaten him with to pull out of the deal with Yi Jung's family and museum" Jae Kyung explained.

"Wow, I would have never thought that, he seemed like such a proper man when I met him" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah except for there is a problem; this daughter of his a lot of people are trying to find like these dangerous Japanese mafia who wants to take over his business" Jae Kyung said.

"You mean to tell us he is in the same business as Woo Bin's father?" Jan Di asked and Jae Kyung nodded.

"Great so now I am dealing with a mafia member's daughter" Ga Eul said lying down on the grass.

"It will be okay, I know you will end up together" Jae Kyung smiled.

"We should head back and get started on something for dinner because if we leave it up to the boys we will be having cereal for dinner" Jan Di said laughing.

"I will be up in a minute" Ga Eul said enjoying the ocean breeze.

She took a deep breath letting the salty breeze travel through her lungs. She did not know why but she was thinking about that secret daughter Mr. Kye had. She probably has a nice life somewhere and it was going to come crashing down, realizing that her father is a mafia leader, a killer. She shrugged and stood up; I should probably go help them with dinner she thought.

Ga Eul walked through the stables smiling as she passed the horses in there and she entered the house through the back entrance. She headed for the kitchen when she felt somebody pull her into a closet and she heard the door close. The light flicked on and she saw Yi Jung's face and let out a breath since she was about to start screaming.

"Is this going to be our meeting place from now on? Secret closets?" she asked but his mouth formed into a smile and she went weak at the knees.

"Maybe" he finally said.

"Did you want to talk about something?" she asked back away, intoxicated by his sweet cologne. She was starting to think about what Jae Kyung had said. I would do naughty things to him she kept thinking and shook her head.

"Yes" he got her attention, "there was something I wanted to ask you".

"Go ahead" she said feeling his body moving forward and her back hitting a wall.

"I wanted to ask you if you have brought anything other than dresses to this trip" he said standing inches away from her, his hands in his pockets and she thought I will be safe as long as his hands don't come out of his pockets.

"What kind of a question is that? Why do you care if I brought any other clothes?" she asked nervously.

"I care because it seems like you are doing it to drive me crazy" he said taking his hands out of his pockets. Damn it she thought.

"In what way?" she asked knowing it was dangerous territory but she could not think straight with him this close to her.

"In the way that when I saw you today in this dress I wanted to take you to my room and make you mine and mine alone" he said and she swallowed.

"Well, I have bad news for you" she said and his eye brow slightly raised up, "It's summer and we are on a beach trip so I am not going to have a turtle neck on".

He chuckled a little and said,

"I have some news for you Ga Eul, it would not matter what you wear because I would still want to make you mine".

She looked up at him, she did not have a comeback in fact she did not have any words at all. He pressed his body against hers and her breathing became shallow. He covered her lips with his and wrapped his hands around her neck. She was in a daze, his lips always made her lose sight of reality and she pulled him by his shirt to deepen their kiss. He traced her lips with his tongue and she allowed his easy access to her mouth. He followed the curves of her body with his hands down to her waist and hugged her waist for a minute.

They both parted to take a breath form their kiss but a few seconds later Ga Eul pulled him by his neck in for another kiss. His lips made a trace a kisses down her neck to her collar bone as his hand moved up her leg underneath her dress. She shivered with the explosive heat between them and his lips found their way back to hers. She gently bit on his bottom lip and a groan escaped from his throat. He tried to control himself but he was about to unzip her dress and take her right here in the closet.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they both parted and waited.

"Why is this stupid door jammed?" they heard Akiko's voice outside and Ga Eul's eyes went wide.

"Why do you need this closet?" Woo Bin said.

"For my shoes" she answered and Yi Jung waited in anticipation.

"Use the one upstairs" he said and it almost sounded like an order.

"Fine" she said leaving.

Woo Bin swung the door open a few minutes later and said,

"Next time use a door with a lock please" he smiled walking away.

…..

This is going to be one interesting vacation Woo Bin thought walking towards to kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13: Risky Territory

**Hello Everybody! **

**Once again thanks for all the support! You guys are the best! So this chapter is quite exciting and a bit risqué so I hope you enjoy! This story is about to get even more exciting and action packed so get ready! Please review and enjoy! Thanks! **

Chapter 13: Risky Territory

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes as Akiko kept talking at the dinner table.

"I am glad your father is enjoying being back in Korea" Jan Di smiled as Akiko told them about her father and mother.

"Yeah, I think he is going to spend some time here and my mom for sure since we just bought that house" Akiko said taking a sip of her drink.

"Why did your father leave Korea when he was younger?" Woo Bin asked.

"I don't really know honestly but I do know that my parent's marriage is arranged so maybe it has something to do with that" she said stopping to think about it for a second.

"That is really great that they have a good relationship especially from an arranged marriage" Jae Kyung smiled politely.

"To me an arranged marriage is the same as choosing yourself" Akiko said.

"How so?" Ga Eul asked.

"Well sometimes the arranged ones turn out better than the ones you think are the great loves, besides you can always learn to love a person" Akiko explained.

"Not really" Woo Bin said and they all looked at him, "You can't love somebody you don't even like, you are forced to like them because somebody else says so and then you are miserable your whole life".

"That's true also but my friend, the one that came to the dinner party, he was in an arranged engagement and he loved her" Akiko said, "But I guess she left him".

They all looked at Jae Kyung and back at Akiko. Jae Kyung looked down and cleared her throat.

"Why did she leave him?" Jan Di asked.

"I guess she told him that she loved somebody else, I mean what a whore, she was with my friend Qiang Lee for like two years and then all of sudden she loved somebody else, and she was probably having an affair. Poor guy was like heart broken when she left him" Akiko said.

Jae Kyung tried not to look up; she did not want anybody to see the corners of her eyes watering. She took a silent deep breath and she felt somebody's warm hand squeezing hers in reassurance. She finally pushed back her tears and looked up to see Woo Bin's hand over hers and she smiled.

"Anyways" Akiko said, "Ga Eul are you excited for school to start? Jan Di told me you are a teacher?"

"Yeah" Ga Eul smiled and Yi Jung could not help but smile a little too, "I am a teacher and I can't wait for the school year to start".

"That's great and I sure hope this new school year will bring you a new man to your life" Akiko said smiling.

"Yeah, that is not really my biggest concern right now" Ga Eul responded.

"I know but once you find somebody like I found Yi Jung then you will be the happiest girl in the world" Akiko said resting her head on Yi Jung's shoulder.

"I am sure I will find one sooner or later" Ga Eul said politely looking away from the affection of Akiko to Yi Jung. Yi Jung shifted in his seat trying to get her off his shoulder but this girl did not understand a hint.

"Oh My God! I just had a brilliant idea" Akiko said sitting up.

"Let's hear it" Jun Pyo said sarcastically but she continued,

"I should totally introduce you to my friend's friend, Qiang Lee has a great friend who lives here in Korea, and he would really like you" Akiko said.

Ga Eul's eyes went wide along with almost everybody else's. The girl knew him because of Jae Kyung and earlier Woo Bin had filled the guys in with the details. Qiang Lee's friend could not be any better than Lee himself.

"I should tell him to come up here and meet you, I mean there is plenty of room right?" Akiko kept talking.

"No, there isn't" Woo Bin said firmly, "And this is a private vacation, not a time to meet new boyfriends".

"Woo Bin I know that you are sour from breaking up with Ga Eul but you have to let the girl live" Akiko said.

"The answer is no" he said.

"Ugh, fine" she said.

…

Ga Eul thrashed around in bed. She was brought back to the dream she had that night she was at Yi Jung's house. Now she was thrown in front of a man sitting on a chair as he stepped down from the chair. He looked at her but she could not see his face, he was wearing a black coat and the shadows did not allow her to see his face.

"What do you want?" she shouted.

The man did not speak; he just hovered above her before pulling out what looked like a cell phone and calling somebody. She took a deep breath trying to see how she would plan her escape route. She looked around and quickly stood up before making a run for it. Ga Eul ran as fast as she could before two men grabbed her by the arms and threw her back in front of the man and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

She let out a scream before she opened her eyes. She took deep breaths sitting up in bed, finally awake from her bad dream. She looked around and there was nobody in the room so she let out a sigh of relief. The clock red 3:30 am and Ga Eul stood up from bed and walked around the room until finally opening the double door window. A breeze rolled in and Ga Eul took a deep breath resting her hands over her chest. She opened her bedroom door and quietly headed down stairs to get some water. The kitchen was dark and she immediately headed for the fridge for some cold water.

"Can't sleep?" Yi Jung asked from the darkness of the kitchen before turning on a soft light by the sink.

"Oh My God!' Ga Eul jumped, "You scared me! Why are you in the dark?" she asked.

"I can't sleep" he said looking at her from head to toe. She was wearing a pair of black short showing off her long legs and a white sleeveless top with her hair up in a messy bun. He wished that they had the house to themselves right now. He could take her in his arms and do everything he thought of every time he saw her. Yi Jung got lost into thought about how great it would be if he could wake up to her every morning.

"Earth to Yi Jung?" she said waving her hand in front of him.

"Sorry" he said clearing his throat and trying not to look at her.

"So" she said sitting on the kitchen counter, "what is bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked leaning on the counter across form her. He was still visibly taller than her even with her sitting on the counter.

"You said you could not sleep so what is bothering you?" she asked taking a sip of her water.

"I don't know" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well then I will tell you what is bothering me" she said and he looked at her tensing up.

"I keep having this dream like these men are chasing me and then tonight they brought me to this man sitting on a chair and I tried to get away but he pointed a gun at me and…." She could not finished, her body shivered thinking about it.

"Hey" he said, "It was just a dream".

"I know but it just felt so real, I mean I have not done anything to anybody" she thought out loud, "Except for…"

"Except for?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend" she said and he hung his head down, "I mean what is with me? I would never do this to anybody. I always hated those girls who got involved with taken men and now I am one of them".

He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. He reached up and moved his thumb across her cheek.

"I am sorry" he said, "This was not the way I wanted to start things with you and I am afraid I have lost my chance with you. I wanted to say how I felt when I got back from Sweden but I was a coward and I believed you deserved better but being away from you for an additional two years made me see that I can't do anything without you there by my side and now things are more complicated than ever".

She smiled, it was the only thing she could do. She was not used to Yi Jung being so expressive, she was used to his cold exterior and even thought it sure was complicated at least his words gave her some comfort like maybe her fairytale could come true, like she did not waste all those years having feelings for him.

"Don't worry about your dream" he said, "I will not let anybody hurt you ever".

She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He wished that all the problems would just disappear in thin air; he wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her like this forever, feel her heart beating fast against his. She pulled her hands to his sides and looked up at him. He gently moved the loose stand of her hair off her face and covered her lips with his.

They savored each other's lips for what seemed like an eternity. She tugged on his shirt as he ran his finger from her neck to the back of her head. He inhaled her sweet scent and tasted her lips as their tongue's touched inside her mouth. She let out a soft moan from the pleasure of his lips on hers. Her hands moved from his shirt to his neck as his hands slid under her sleeveless top to her bare waist. They finally parted as he rested his forehead on hers to catch their breath.

"I am sorry we keep doing this" he said giving her an apologetic look when he picked his head up and dropped his hands to his side as she jumped down from the counter.

"I'm not" she said smiling.

He stood there unable to say anything, her response shocked him. He had not known this side of Ga Eul but he sure liked it so he smiled his charming smile.

"Good Night" she said walking out of the kitchen.

"Night" he whispered still smiling.

…

The next morning Jae Kyung walked around the kitchen preparing some breakfast food for them. She looked outside and the sun shone brightly and she smiled ready for a day on the beach. She was wearing a red two piece bikini with a white sheer cover up as she opened the fridge to grab the milk. When she closed the fridge door, Woo Bin appeared on the other side and she jumped.

"You scared me" she said.

"Sorry" he said but was distracted by what she was wearing or was not wearing.

He woke a pair of shorts and a black sleeveless top.

"Can you believe Akiko" he said shaking his head.

"Yeah" Jae Kyung said leaning on the counter for a second.

"You okay?" he asked biting into an apple.

"Fine" she said.

"I don't believe you" he said, "You are thinking about what she said aren't you?"

"It's just that" she said but he interrupted her,

"It was not your fault, and you are not you a whore. You tried to make it work for as long as you could and from what I know you should have ended it a long time ago" he said.

She kept making the food without saying anything and he said,

"But that is not why you are upset, is it?" he asked.

"I will be fine" she said.

"You are worried that the only way you are going to get married is through an arrangement" he said and she stopped and turned to face him noticing he was close to her.

"Well isn't that true. The only relationships I have had have been through a business deal" she said crossing her hands in front of her and he put the apple he had in his hand down on the counter.

"Relationships are overrated besides you are not 70 years old, you still have plenty of time" he said.

She could not help but laugh as his comment.

"That's better, it does not suit you to be upset" he said smiling and wiping away a tear on her cheek.

"Thanks" she whispered feeling the heat of his body close to hers and remembering the last time they had been this close he had kissed her.

"Good Morning kids" Jun Pyo said walking into the kitchen and Woo Bin back away from Jae Kyung taking his apple from the counter.

"Good Morning" she said continuing to make food.

"Hey" Woo Bin said as Jun Pyo took a seat on the high bar in the kitchen, "When are you and Jan Di going to have a little rascal, haven't you been married for a century now".

"Well it seems like we were about to be beat on the baby making escapades" Jun Pyo said laughing and looking at Woo Bin and Jae Kyung who turned bright red.

"Very funny" Woo Bin said throwing him a look.

"Well if it's not going to be you then Yi Jung is definitely going to beat us to the punch" Jun Pyo said, "And the kid's mother is not going to be Akiko, if you know what I mean" he said whispering.

The three of them laughed together and Jae Kyung was glad the attention was taken away from her and Woo Bin.

"What is so funny?" Jan Di said walking into the kitchen.

"Well, Woo Bin here is a genius and recommended we go make a baby and I think it's a great idea" Jun Pyo said pulling her into his arms.

"Jeez, you are so inappropriate" she said but smiled, "And Woo Bin don't get any ideas in his mind".

"I think the kid would be adorable" Jae Kyung said putting down a plate of food for them.

"Yeah, let's just hope it's a girl because I don't think I can handle another boy with Jun Pyo's hair" Woo Bin said and ducked when Jun Pyo threw a kitchen towel his way.

"Let's hope it's a boy" Jae Kyung said.

"Why?" they all said.

"Because can you imagine if it's a girl and she is old enough to date and she brings a boy home to meet dad" she laughed and Woo Bin did as well.

"If it's a girl she will never be old enough to date" Jun Pyo said.

They all laughed as they were joined in the kitchen by Ji Hoo and Ga Eul.

"Good Morning" they all greeted them.

"Morning" Ga Eul said wearing a royal blue two piece bikini with a sheer black cover up and her wavy hair was down.

"We should go to the beach" Jan Di said smiling.

"Yeah, we should I need to work on my tan" Jae Kyung said, "I am whiter than Casper".

"Where is Akiko, she should come" Jan Di said.

Jun Pyo was about to say a comment about her when she walked through the door in a yellow bikini and no cover up.

"Good Morning all" she said, "Jan Di I think you are absolutely right, let's go to the beach".

"We will be down in a few minutes" Jun Pyo said forcing a smile.

The girls left grabbing some snacks and their sun hats leaving the guys alone in the kitchen. YI Jung joined them down stairs and Woo Bin said,

"Out of all the girls in Japan, we had to be stuck with her".

"You are telling me" Yi Jung said frowning.

"Woo Bin what is going on with you and Jae Kyung?" Jun Pyo asked as they grabbed their sunglasses to head down to the beach.

"Nothing" he answered shortly.

"Oh now you know something is happening" Yi Jung said.

"What?" Woo Bin said.

"Every time you say nothing it actually means something completely different" Ji Hoo said.

"Fine, I don't know what is happening" he said giving up.

"Well did you do anything together?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Not really" he said but they all shot him a look, "Fine I kissed her but it was not big deal".

"No big deal?" they all said.

"What do you want me to do?" Woo Bin asked.

"It looks like somebody needs to realize something now" Yi Jung said.

"Please it's not like that"

"Really? Then why haven't you had sex with her?" Jun Pyo asked.

"What the hell?" Woo Bin asked.

"I am pretty sure she would not be opposed to it yet you have not done it because she is more than that to you, she is more than a girl for one night" Jun Pyo said.

"Can we not talk about this, I am getting a head ache" Woo Bin said as they reached the girls at the beach.

"Yeah, yeah" Jun Pyo said.

"Baby!" Akiko called Yi Jung, "Can you put some sun screen on my back?"

Woo Bin rolled his eyes as Yi Jung unwillingly went over to help her.

Ga Eul buried herself into the book she was reading to avoid seeing Yi Jung help Akiko with the sun screen.

Woo Bin took off his shirt and the stiches had pretty much fallen off and his cut was starting to close up. Jae Kyung winced when she saw his cut, she felt horrible for it. He looked over at her and he let out a sharp breath. She was lying down on a chair, she had taken off the cover up and her small bikini showed off her incredible body. He smiled remembered when he tried to save her in Macau; she could hold her own for sure.

Yi Jung looked over at Ga Eul and he swore she would pay later on for wearing that blue bikini showing off her flat stomach and long legs.

"This is so relaxing" Akiko said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah awesome" Jun Pyo said sarcastically and Jan Di pushed him playfully.

They spent the next couple of hours on the beach. The sand and sun was relaxing them and for those couple of hours they forgot their problems. It got to be sundown so they all headed back to the house and as they prepared dinner Ga Eul changed out of her bathing suit into a short red flowing sun dress made mostly of lace. She headed down stairs and saw Yi Jung in the kitchen wearing a pair of black shorts and a white polo; she loved seeing him in this relaxed look. She obviously loved his suits, dress shirts and ties but this look made want to kiss him until she ran out of breath.

"Hey" she said and he looked up to see her join him in the kitchen.

"What did I tell you about your attire" he whispered.

"Sorry" she laughed.

"It does not look like you are" he smiled, "But you will be".

She blushed at his flirtation and before she knew it he quickly gave her a kiss on the lips that took her breath away.

"Keep it in your pants YI Jung" Woo Bin said entering the kitchen a second later.

"I could say the same to you" Yi Jung said back to him.

"Ga Eul let me know if he steps out of line" Woo Bin said ignoring his comment, "After all I am your jealous ex-boyfriend and he owes me a hard punch in the face".

She laughed and blushed as they teased each other.

"Stop acting like five year olds" Jae Kyung said entering the kitchen as Yi Jung and Woo Bin threw stuff at each other. Woo Bin's breath caught in his chest seeing Jae Kyung in a short green dress.

"Like I said" YI Jung said, "I could say the same thing" and he ran as Woo Bin chased after him.

….

Ga Eul walked around her room after everybody had gone to dinner; she could not fall asleep. She headed down stairs and decided to go on a walk since sleep was escaping her. She walked around the grounds and she saw a small house and remembered that Jae Kyung said she had a guest house nearby. Ga Eul entered the house and it was dark except for a couple of soft candles providing enough light.

She walked around and did not see anybody until she went upstairs and saw Yi Jung standing in the balcony outside. There were almost twenty candles lit around the room and the ocean breeze rolled in through the balcony door.

"Hey" she said joining him outside.

"Hey, did you have a bad dream again?" he asked concerned.

"No, I never went to bed; could not sleep" she said.

"Same" he said looking out at the dark ocean.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure" he nodded.

"Are your parents the only reason you don't believe in love?" she asked.

He let out a deep breath and faced her,

"My parents never got along, their marriage was arranged mostly for money; a business deal and when I grew up around that it certainly did not help but as much as I had negative influence I also had positive one through Jun Pyo's sister and Woo Bin's mother. However when Woo Bin's mother died" he paused, "Let's just say that I don't know what I would have done if that ever happen to me with the love of my life. After that I vowed to never fall in love mostly because I was a coward, I did not want anybody to ever hurt me and I lived my life style the way I did as an escape route. If I only was with a woman for one night, I could not build feelings especially if I never saw her again but with you it's different".

"How so?" she asked.

"I can't explain it in words but you make me feel alive like I actually have a beating heart, you make me feel like your fairytale ending could be possible for somebody like me. Hopefully I can end up with the beautiful princess" he smiled looking at her and he wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close.

She rested her head on his chest and savored the moment for a second and then said,

"I love you too".

She heard his chest speed up a little and she smiled, wanting to pinch herself because she thought it was all a dream. She pulled away from the hug and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He pulled her close by the waist and kissed her deeper with each second.

Ga Eul took his hand and led him to the softly lit bedroom went their kiss parted. She covered his lips with hers and he fully responded kissing her over and over again. He left a trace of kisses on her neck before he unzipped her dress and the lacy fabric fell on the ground. He marveled over her body and she reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss as she tugged at his hair. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind but she did not care because this moment felt so right.

She pulled his polo off and threw it on the ground reviling his strong upper body. He swiftly picked her up and laid her on the bed and she took a breath as he lay on top of her and kissed her neck. Yi Jung's lips found their way back to Ga Eul's lips and he pushed her deeper into the fluffy pillows around them. She gently pulled on his bottom lip and he moaned in pleasure and he ran his hands over her small waist. Chills ran through Ga Eul's body as Yi Jung slowly moved his hand up her thigh, reaching her lacy undergarments.

"Yi Jung" she moaned his name as her hands moved thought his held muscular back trying to hold on to this passion forever. His hand traced her body all the way up to her neck. Their breathing became shallow as Yi Jung found her lips again and took them again, claiming her as his own alone. He tasted her, savored every curve in her mouth and without disconnect her lowered the straps of her black bra. They linked hands on the soft pillow and their longing passionate love continued late into the early morning as the ocean breeze rolled inside the bedroom.

…


	14. Chapter 14: What Now?

**Hey Everybody!**

**Sorry I took a little to update this chapter since the last one but I made this one longer. Again thanks for the support and please remember to review! Enjoy! **

Chapter 14: What Now?

Sunshine spilled across the bedroom through the open balcony door. The sheer drapes blew in the wind and Yi Jung opened his eyes slowly. He smiled brightly looking down at Ga Eul in his arms, he was glad it was not just a dream. He lay there for a few minutes taking in that moment; in all his Casanova years he had never stayed this late in the morning with a girl but then again he had never wanted to wake up every morning to any of those girls. He was so deep in thought that he did not realize Ga Eul woke up and said,

"Good Morning" as she smiled.

"Good Morning" he smiled back giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's a beautiful day" she said looking towards the balcony.

"It's pretty good in here" he said.

"I know but unfortunately we need to head back since we don't want anybody to know we were gone for the night, together" she said.

"Yeah, I know" Yi Jung said wrapping his arms around her tightly, "I really hope Woo Bin can help me figure out a plan quickly because I don't think I can wake up to an empty bed, without you, anymore".

"Are you ever going to stop flirting" she smiled, teasing him.

"Probably not but only with you" he winked and she giggled.

She looked at the clock and it red 8:30am and she said,

"Come on, we have to head back".

When they arrived at the house at 8:45, they parted ways, entering the house at different doors. Ga Eul took a deep breath, still in a trance. She could not believe that it all happen but mostly she could not believe that she had gone through with it; she was not sorry though. She smiled as she headed for the shower.

One hour later everybody was outside in the patio having breakfast. Akiko was chatting off their ears as usual talking about random things. Woo Bin starred out at her wondering how a girl could talk so much about stupid things. He shook his head and looked around the room wondering what they would do today; it was their last full day here because Jun Pyo had a meeting come up that he could not reschedule, Ji Hoo had to get back to the hospital and Woo Bin had work to do. Yi Jung was lost in his world that centered around Ga Eul, he kept starring at her and Woo Bin shook his head. He was happy for the little rascal, finally he had love in his life and at least one of them could experience that great love they had all seen in Jun Pyo and Jan Di. Jae Kyung interrupted his thoughts making her way into the kitchen wearing tight black pants, riding boots and a white polo. Her hair was in a ponytail and she walked towards Woo Bin who was leaning on the counter in the kitchen away from everybody else, mostly Akiko's voice.

Jae Kyung stood in front of him, inches away from him and he froze in place.

"Good Morning" she said.

"Morning" he managed to make out though a hoarse voice.

"How is your cut healing" she said, her eyes glued on him.

"Fine" he answered.

"Let me see" she said.

"What" he asked his voice cracking.

"I don't believe you, you always say you are fine and you are not so let me see, lift your shirt up" she demanded.

He did not say anything, he just started at her so she dropped her hands to her sides and let out a breath.

"Are you shy?" she asked teasing him.

"No" he quickly responded.

"Then? Besides I have already seen you shirt less remember, we even slept together with you shirtless" she said not thinking about how it sounded.

He smirked and said,

"I am sorry, I don't recall us sleeping together but at least now I know what's on your mind".

She turned bright red and looked down before making eye contact with him again.

"Just lift your shirt up" she managed to say.

He did as she ordered and lifted his shirt up. His abs where exposed to her and she examined the cut. She reached out and touched the area around the cut and he was glad that he was leaning on the counter because his knees almost gave out from her touch.

"Well" she said taking her hand away and clearing her throat as he lower his shirt, "At least you were not lying this time".

"Glad you could prove it" he teased her.

"Very funny, I am doing it for your own good tough guy" she said smiling.

"I don't know about that" Woo Bin said.

"What?"

"Maybe you just want an excuse to take my shirt off" he smirked.

"Oh and the jokes keep coming" she said smiling, brushing off the fact that she was blushing and thinking about the fact that they still had not talked about the fact that they had made out before in his bedroom.

"Are you going riding?" he asked changing the topic.

She nodded and took a bite into a green apple.

"So what else is there to do around here?" he asked.

"Well since you think I am fascinated with you, then why don't you come be my cheerleader while I ride" she said laughing.

He stood there for a moment and then said,

"Fine"

She did not say anything back; she could not even take another bite of her apple. She was just joking when she said that he be her cheerleader.

"However I will not be cheering you on nor will I be wearing a cheerleading outfit" he said.

"You don't have to come, if you don't want to" she smiled,

"No, I want to besides, at this point I would rather knit a sweater than listen to Akiko's voice or see her outfits" he said.

"Okay then let's go" she said.

"Let me just get my shoes and I will meet you by the stables" he said.

"Okay" she said but stopped when he said,

"So if I am your head cheerleader and you are the popular jock, doesn't that mean that by high school code, we should be involved in some extracurricular activities together?"

"Didn't you hear?" she said playing into his joke, "I am the popular girl in school that just got out of a serious relationship and I need a man to win my heart with romantic gestures".

"Well then prepare to be swept off your feet" he smiled before heading upstairs to change.

She could not help but hope that he meant what he said and she smiled like a kid thinking about him as she walked to the stables.

….

A few minutes later Woo Bin joined Jae Kyung in the stables.

"Are you ready to ride miss?" he asked.

"Yes I am kind sir" she said smiling.

"Here you go" he said holding out a red rose. She stopped just before getting on her horse and took the rose.

"What's this for?" she asked but she really just want to kiss him.

"I am winning your heart with romantic gestures" he said winking at her.

Jae Kyung smelled the delicate rose and smiled looking up at him.

"What?" he said "Did not think that I could be romantic?"

"Of course I did, how else would you get all the ladies? I mean it's not like you are handsome" she teased him.

"Very funny" he said laughing and she rode away on her horse with the rose in her hand.

A few hours later, Woo Bin sat on the picnic table outside with Jae Kyung. They both faced the ocean and let the breeze hit their lungs.

"So how long do you plan on staying in Korea?" he asked.

"I don't know yet" she said sadly, "I told my father I needed some time off but I am sure he will need me sooner than later. We were working on this big merger when I left so I need to head to China to close that contract in a month or so and then I don't know".

"What do you plan on doing with Qiang Lee?"

"I am done being scared of him and running from my issues. I plan on seeing him when we get back tomorrow and asking him if he wants anything and why he is back" she said standing up and motioning him to walk back to the stables.

"So are you going to wait until he contacts you or are you going to try and find his office?" he said standing up and walking by her side.

"His office?' she asked.

"Yeah, Jun Pyo told me that he told them at the party after we left, that he was here to do business and maybe expand the company so apparently he will be here for a while" Woo Bin said looking at her as they walked back to the house.

She let out a breath and said,

"You know, maybe we were wrong, maybe it's just a disgruntled employee sending me those letters" she said.

"Are you serious? And the men at your house?" he asked as they reached the door of the house and stepped inside.

"I don't know, maybe they wanted to kidnap me and get ransom from my father, who knows? I just down want to go there, all confrontational and then have him say it was not him" she said as they reached the second floor of the house.

"Of course he is going to deny to you that he did all that. Nobody in their right mind would admit that they tried to kidnap you" Woo Bin said his voice getting louder. He was angry with her for wanting to go see him and talk to him. His heart felt tight and out of breath, he knew it was the signs of jealously but he had never experienced it before.

"Listen" she said stopping at the wall in front of her bedroom door, "I don't want you to get angry or involved, you already did enough for me".

"I keep telling you I am fine" he said and she did not want to move an inch. His body was almost touching hers. She tried looking to see if there was anybody coming but all she could see was the polo he was wearing and her lungs were filled with his crisp cologne. Jae Kyung was back to that moment in his bedroom when they had been this close. It was taking over her senses, charming her mind and all she wanted to do was put her hands on his chest and kiss him. She wanted to know if this insane passion was reciprocal but she stayed grounded.

"I don't want you to get hurt again" she said trying to take her mind off his proximity to her.

"I am fine" he repeated looking down at her, his eyes glued on her.

"No, I will take care of it myself" she said.

"So you don't believe that I am fine" he smiled, "I can prove it".

"How so?" she asked.

He did not say anything; he leaned in closer and he could feel heat radiating from her body and her sweet lavender scent took over his emotions. He leaned closer and closer until their lips were breaths apart. She could feel his hands on her waist pushing her closer to him; she did not even remember when his hands had gotten there but she did not care. Shivers ran through her body as his lips covered hers. She brought her hands up to his neck and pushed him closer to her body as teased him with her tongue. Woo Bin lost his self-control when she gently ran her hands down to his chest and softly yanked on the lapels of his polo. He continued to taste her delicate lips and she melted against his body.

Jae Kyung did not want his lips to ever part from hers but they broke their kiss to take a breath and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

"Jae Kyung" he started to say but his phone rang. He stepped back from her and he missed her heat already. He looked down at his phone and it was Marco. Damn he had to take it.

"Sorry I have to take this" he said and she just nodded and smiled quickly before she went into her room.

Woo Bin walked down the hallway and picked up the phone.

"Hey Marco" he said.

"Hey Boss, I have the information you asked for, I know who that daughter of Mr. Kye is".

….

Ga Eul wore a pair of jean shorts and a white tee shirt after her shower. She threw her wet hair in a messy bun and headed down stairs. Akiko and everybody else was already up when she got down stairs. Woo Bin was the only one in the kitchen and Ga Eul laughed a little thinking it probably had something to do with Akiko and her talkative nature.

"Good Morning" she greeted everybody.

"You woke up late today, you okay?" Jan Di asked.

"Yeah, everything is great" she smiled quickly looking Yi Jung's way and he returned the smile.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Akiko asked loudly and Ga Eul could see why Woo Bin was in the kitchen and not out here.

"I am going to go to the local town up the mountain to check some medical orders I had for some natural herbs for the hospital back home" Ji Hoo said.

"Jan Di and I are going to go down to the beach" Jun Pyo said taking her hand in his.

"Well, Jae Kyung told me about this super romantic spot not too far away that Yi Jung and I are going to" Akiko said enthusiastically and Yi Jung looked at her confused.

"We are?" he could not help but ask. What was this girl talking about he thought.

"Yes silly!" she said linking her arm with his.

"What about you Ga Eul?" Akiko asked, "I think Jae Kyung is going riding with Woo Bin".

"Ohh" Ga Eul said being caught off guard. She felt uneasy seeing her arm around Yi Jung.

"She is coming with me" Ji Hoo said and even though she was surprised she smiled glad that he saved her at that moment.

Yi Jung's heart sank, he wanted to spend the day with Ga Eul but he was stupid to think that they could have just skipped off in the sunset together.

"Great, I guess we will see you all later" Akiko said dragging Yi Jung away.

….

After dinner everybody was slowly getting ready for bed. Yi Jung was lying in bed; he was tired form Akiko dragging him everywhere today. Form the market to the "romantic places", she had talked all day, all he could think about was Ga Eul and how he wanted to hold her close forever. They had gotten back so late that they had not even caught dinner with everybody else and now Yi Jung was not even hungry. He kept thinking about Ga Eul and what he could do next. He knew that he could not lose her again and the museum did not matter anymore, he would protect her with everything he had. For now he needed Woo Bin to find this secret daughter of Mr. Kye's so that they could come up with a plan. He heard a knock on his door and sprung out of bed thinking it was Ga Eul. His expression dropped when he saw Woo Bin.

"Happy to see me?" Woo Bin said reading his expression quickly.

"I was hoping you where somebody else" he said as Woo Bin closed the door behind him.

"Yeah about that, we need to talk" he said as Yi Jung took a seat on the couch in the bedroom.

"What's up?" Yi Jung asked.

"Marco called me today and he had some information about the secret daughter of Mr. Kye so I made him drive up here" Woo Bin said.

"Okay, so did he find the daughter?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem" Woo Bin said.

"What? How could that be the problem?" Yi Jung said but stopped short and sharply inhaled when Woo Bin threw down a picture of Ga Eul on his table.

"Apparently her mother had a relationship with Mr. Kye before she was married to who is now Ga Eul's father" Woo Bin said.

"No, that is impossible" Yi Jung said sinking in his seat.

"That's what I thought too but Marco is sure and I trust him. I am pretty sure that Mr. Kye knew when he met Ga Eul at the dinner party" Woo Bin said.

"Yeah but…" Yi Jung could not think. How could she be the daughter of a gang leader?

"I am pretty sure the man that raised her knows too considering she was about a month old when they met" Woo Bin said.

"So they lied to her, her whole life" Yi Jung said leaning back on his chair as he held his head.

Woo Bin frowned and said,

"Yeah but at least the Japanese don't know yet".

Yi Jung could not speak; he just inhaled sharp breaths as he looked at the picture of Ga Eul.

"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked Woo Bin.

"For starters, at least this is a good thing that only we know so the key now is to completely distance yourself from Ga Eul" he spoke quietly.

"What? Why?" Yi Jung asked, his mind was going one hundred different directions.

"We can use this to our advantage if we are really smart about it; you stay far away so nobody sees any connection except for friends through friends so we can still threaten Mr. Kye but on our own terms. If we can get him to withdraw from the museum deal with your mother and renounce his title in Japan for his secret daughter then the Japanese can be left out of it completely. They get what they want and we get what we want without Ga Eul getting hurt in any way" Woo Bin planned out.

"I know you are right but it's going to be really hard especially considering…." Yi Jung could not finish his thought.

"Considering what?" Woo Bin asked but as soon as Yi Jung looked up at him from his seat Woo Bin said,

"Yi Jung are you serious man?"

"I know' what am I supposed to tell her now sorry I am ignoring just like I do with every other girl I have had sex with".

Woo Bin paced back and forth in the room trying to think clearly.

"Don't say anything to her; just bury yourself in work for a week or so until I can figure out how to do this. You have to do this, I know it's hard but you must" Woo Bin said.

Yi Jung hung his head and nodded in silence.

"Alright, you should get some rest, it's going to be a long week coming up" Woo Bin said before leaving the room and closing the door leaving Yi Jung deep in thought.

….

The night had gotten chilly and Jae Kyung, Jan Di and Ga Eul were the only ones left awake as they sat in front of the fireplace.

"I can't believe you actually did naughty things" Jae Kyung whispered to Ga Eul who had just told them what happen last night.

"Well you said it yourself" Ga Eul said laughing.

"That's true but props to you; I don't know if I would have it in me to do that" Jae Kyung said.

"Do that with Woo Bin?" Jan Di said teasing her.

"Very funny" Jae Kyung said sipping on her wine.

"Well from what you told us, if that phone had not gone off you would have done naughty things in the hallway missy" Ga Eul said laughing.

"Guys what am I supposed to do?" she asked them.

"Tell him how you feel" Jan Di said.

"I am afraid he does not feel the same or he will deny feeling the same; maybe it's all in my head, maybe I am just like all the other girls to him, just a game until I can be won and then on to the next game" she said sadly.

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing but a guy would never almost die just to get some which he still has not attempted to do" Jan Di said.

"That's even worse; what if he does not even like me life that?" Jae Kyung said finishing off her wine.

"First of all that is your second glass of wine and you are talking nonsense and second of all I don't know what kind of a guy kisses you two times and almost takes off your shirt and is not attracted to you like that" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah besides ever since you left after my wedding, he buried himself in work, he has not really done the one night stand lifestyle anymore" Jan Di said.

"Trust me, just tell him how you feel and if he denies his feelings then we have ways to make him confess" Ga Eul said finishing her glass of milk.

"Oh?" Jae Kyung asked curiously.

"Listen, if any two men are brothers without blood, it's Yi Jung and Woo Bin and brothers are very similar so all it will take is for him to see you with another man on your arm" Ga Eul explained.

"That's very true" Jan Di smiled finishing her apple juice.

"Okay, time for bed" Jae Kyung said, "Considering I am a bit lightheaded from the wine".

They all laughed and headed upstairs to get to bed.

…

It was 1:30am and Yi Jung was on his third glass of whiskey. He flung open his window allowing the ocean breeze and the whiskey to both hit his lungs at the same time. He could not believe his luck, his timing and himself at this point. He laughed out loud a little thinking about the irony of it all. For the first time he had felt like he belonged somewhere, with someone, he had felt love and now he had to treat her like all the rest. He was convinced it was karma for all the hearts he had broken because now it was his, at this point he would rather have his heart broken a million times than see Ga Eul in pain. He did not even hear a knock on his door but he saw Akiko come into the room and close the door behind her.

"Hey" she said sitting on the couch as he sat on the bed.

"Hey" he said, "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I stay here a little while?" she asked and for the first time he actually felt bad for treating her like a nuisance all this time. After all it was not her fault, he had just been bitter.

'Yeah sure" he said gently, "Want a drink?"

"Why not? I think I will pour myself a drink" she said and saw his empty cup, "Want another?" she asked.

"Yes please" he said, he wanted to drink until he could forget this coming week before it even got there.

She poured the drinks and handed him his and he took it down with one gulp, standing and stumbling to lean in the window pane.

"You want to talk about anything?" she asked noticing his empty glass within a minute off handing it to him.

He shook his head and she finished off her drink as well before walking over to him.

"You know I am really not that bad" she said.

"I never said you were" he said holding his head, his vision getting a bit blurry.

"I can tell you don't like me that much" she said sadly and he looked up at her.

"I am sorry" he said honestly.

She smiled weakly and said,

"It's okay" she walked over to where he was, "You should lay down, you are probably going to fall over"

She helped him sit on the bed and before he knew it his lips were covered by hers, he tried to push her away but his arms felt like jelly. She proceeded to take her shirt off and lay him in bed and then everything went blurry and dark.

…

Yi Jung had never felt such a headache. His head was pounding; it felt like it would explode any minute. He lay there with his eyes closed trying to remember what happen last night and avoiding the sunlight. His memory was weak; he clearly remembered talking to Woo Bin but then everything was spotty. Then his eyes shot awake remembering the very last thing; Akiko had kissed him and now she lay next to him. He naturally shifted away from her but he noticed what he was most afraid of. She was not wearing anything and neither was he.

No he thought shutting his eyes tightly, it has to be a dream, and there is no way this is happening. He kept shutting his eyes trying very hard to remember details about last night but there was nothing; his mind was blank. No matter how many times he closed and opened his eyes, it was real and Akiko was in his bed.

…


	15. Chapter 15: Lost For Words

**Hey Everybody! **

**I am super excited that you all were so animated about the last chapter but just remember not everything is as it seems! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. A lot more drama, action and romance to come! Enjoy and please review! Thanks! **

Chapter 15: Lost For Words

Ga Eul woke up and looked at the clock. It red 7am and she sunk further into her bed. She turned the other way and saw that it was raining outside. Well that is miserable she thought putting her hands over her head, she felt a headache coming on. After a couple of more minutes of listening to the rain outside, she hopped out of bed and took a quick shower. She packed all her things except for the red blouse, black tights and black shorts she wore. She zipped up the luggage and looked around to see if she forgot anything; after a minute she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to drop her luggage off in the hall way. Everybody was had agreed that they would eat breakfast and then head back to the city.

She looked around and saw everybody but Yi Jung. The girls were in the kitchen and the guys were talking intensely in the living room.

"Good Morning" she greeted the girls.

They all said good morning back to her and Akiko sat on the high chair by the kitchen table.

"How did you sleep?" Akiko asked her.

"Fine except for I don't know why I sort of have a headache now" Ga Eul frowned.

"Maybe it's the weather but I have one too but mine is from drinking last night" Akiko said standing to help Jae Kyung with setting the table.

"Drinking? How much did you have?" Jan Di asked.

"Well I had whiskey and I never really have that drink but I joined Yi Jung in drinking so I did not want to be rude and ask for something else" Akiko explained.

Ga Eul had her back to her as she helped prepare breakfast and Jae Kyung saw her stop what she was doing.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Jae Kyung asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah fine, it's actually better than okay now; we talked a lot last night so we are good now" Akiko smiled.

Ga Eul did not know what to do with herself, what did Akiko mean we talked to now we are good she thought, was he lying to her or me?

Not wanting to hear anymore Ga Eul picked up a food of plate and walked over to the dining room table but stopped when she kept hearing chatter from Akiko.

"Well he made me feel better the best way he knows how, we had some alone time after our drinks, you know we had sex" Ga Eul heard Akiko say and in a flash of a second the plate in Ga Eul's hands slipped in between her fingers crashing to the floor with a crash so loud even the guys looked up to see her standing there.

They all starred at her but she could not see them, her vision was getting blurry from the tears spilling across her eyes.

"I am sorry" she finally made out; "I am such a clutz" her voice broke.

Woo Bin stood up and walked over to her. Her back was still to the girls and she was relieved at this moment that she was facing Woo Bin and not them, or particularly Akiko.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered but she did not say anything, she did not even move from her spot.

"Somebody clean that, we will be right back" he said as her lead Ga Eul to the patio and closed the front door behind them.

"Is she okay?" Akiko asked.

"She is fine" Jan Di said wanting to slap the hell out of Akiko and Yi Jung.

A few minutes later Woo Bin came into the kitchen and he saw Yi Jung had come down as well. Woo Bin shot him an angry look but Yi Jung did not meet his eyes, he just looked down at the floorboards.

"I am heading out, work calls and I am taking Ga Eul with me" that was the first time Yi Jung looked up to make contact with Woo Bin's angry eyes, "She starts school tomorrow and she has a lot of things to straighten out before then" he took her luggage and started to walk out and then turned around and asked,

"Jae Kyung, can you catch a ride with Ji Hoo? We drove up together so I don't want you to be stuck here"

"Don't worry I have my other car here" she said.

"Okay" he nodded and left.

…

All the way home the only thing Ga Eul could hear was the rain pounding the roof of the car. She did not say anything and she appreciated that Woo Bin did not ask her if she was okay. She was far from okay, she felt pain, distraught and numb but the overwhelming feeling spreading through her body was stupidity. She felt so stupid for believing him, for starting to believe the fairytale ending once again and for thinking that he could ever be her soul mate. She shook her head gently trying to forget it all but it was the only thing on her mind. She looked up and saw that Woo Bin had parked his car in front of her house already. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice him opening the door for her.

Ga Eul got out of the car and lead Woo Bin to the front of the house. He dropped the suitcase right in front of her door and said,

"Are you going to be okay?"

She smiled weakly and said,

"Yeah, don't worry about me" she stepped inside her house and taking her luggage with her.

"Call me if you need anything" he said.

"Thanks" she said before he turned around and walked to his car.

Ga Eul shut her front door and mindlessly dragged her bags upstairs to her bedroom. She dropped them on the hard floorboard and crawled into her bed without changing or taking her shoes off. She took a few deep breaths trying to avoid the tears that were about to come down on her cheeks. She finally gave up and relaxed her body as tears came streaming down her cheeks. She could not see anything from the tears so she just shut her eyes instead and drew her bent knees to her chest.

…

A couple of days had passed and Yi Jung was sitting in his office unable to do anything. He had buried himself in work but it did not help and he had not seen Ga Eul since Woo Bin drove her home from Jae Kyung's place. He exhaled sharply and held his head with his hands. He had spoken to all the guys and he still could not remember what happen that night with Akiko. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were convinced that she had drugged him but to him it did not matter; what was done was done and he knew that he had for sure lost any chance he ever had with Ga Eul.

Across town Akiko entered her house and threw her bag down on her kitchen counter before grabbing some water. She finished her glass of water and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hello Akiko" her mother said as she entered her room.

"Jeez mother, couldn't you wait in the living room like a normal person?" Akiko asked aggravated.

"Enough games Akiko were you successful with your plan over the vacation?" her mother asked.

"Of course I was however there was a slight divergence" Akiko said sitting down on the plush couch.

"A divergence?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, one of the night we were there Yi Jung went ahead and had sex with his little man stealing whore" she said.

"Ga Eul?"

"Yes, I mean what does he see in her? For God's sake she is a school teacher" Akiko said.

"What happen?" her mother asked impatiently.

"Well after that I guess Woo Bin told him that his fateful lover Ga Eul is my father's illegitimate daughter and Yi Jung being an idiot was drinking all depressed like so I slipped him a little something in his drink" Akiko explained.

"And I take it you had sex after that?" her mother assumed.

"Of course not!" Akiko said angrily, "The idiot passed out as soon as he took my drink and he just kept saying her name, blah blah. So I just undressed him and me and Yi Jung thinks, along with all his little annoying friends, that we had sex" Akiko finished happily.

"Wow, I thought he was Korea's Casanova and he would not have sex with you" her mother said.

"He was drunk mother!" she said aggravated.

"That was not the reason"

"Oh really then what?" Akiko asked.

"He loves that girl, Ga Eul" her mother said.

"Well I guess it does not matter because his play boy past has got him in the hole now" Akiko said.

"Yeah" her mother said quietly.

"What mother? Are you displeased? I guess like mother like daughter?" she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" her mother asked.

"Oh please stop pretending I don't know that I am not actually Kye's daughter at all. I am some bum farmer's daughter because when we were younger you supposedly fell in love with a farmer and then got pregnant but your parent's high status would be diminished if society ever found out who my father really was and you were already arranged to me married to Kye so you did the same thing to him that I am now doing to Yi Jung" Akiko said crossing her legs on the couch.

"I never wanted to do that to Kye but my parents threatened me" her mother shouted.

"Oh my God! No way!" Akiko said sarcastically, "What did they threaten you with the farmer's life?"

"Yes" her mother said sadly.

"Good" Akiko said.

"What? How dare you?" her mother's voice went even higher.

"How dare I? How dare you think that I could ever want to be raised on a farm with those simple people? Look around mother, you are in your third home courtesy of your husband who is not a farmer and I will do anything to keep this lifestyle, clearly you could not do your job" Akiko said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" her mother asked.

"You were supposed to keep Kye from ever finding out that he had a daughter let alone find out who she is" Akiko said raising her voice as well, "Did you really think that I asked my father to make a deal with Yi Jung's mother because I thought he was cute?"

Her mother did not say anything so Akiko continued,

"I chose him because first and foremost I will have the best life, riches upon riches, vacations, tabloids. I will be the wife everybody will want, I will be royalty and secondly I knew Ga Eul was Kye daughter since a long time ago and this provides me an ability to keep an eye on her. I will not let some school teacher take all this away from me" Akiko said angrily standing and walking around the room.

"So what about the baby you are expecting?" her mother asked.

"I will do what you did mother and tell Yi Jung it's his and then we will be married" Akiko explained, "Why did you think I did those charades at the vacation; you can't really tell a man that you are expecting his baby without the man first thinking that you slept together".

"Do you even know who the real father is?" her mother asked.

"Of course, it's my most recent fling's from back home but I only found out a couple of days ago so it should line up perfectly" she smiled.

"Fine I am leaving since you have it all figured out" her mother said.

"Yes I do and you should be thanking me because if it was not for me then you would be sharing a house with your new illegitimate daughter" Akiko said grabbing her purse and heading out.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked.

"To share the great news with my future mother in law of course" Akiko said from the hallway.

…

Yi Jung finally returned home late at night and he dropped his paperwork on the hallway table. He loosened his tie and stepped on the first stair but stopped when he heard his mother,

"Yi Jung is that you?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yes mother it's me, where you expecting someone else?" he asked.

"Come to the kitchen please" she said and he stepped down and headed for the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and his mother was sitting on one of the high chairs by the table.

"Yes mother?" he said.

"Have you spoken to your girlfriend lately?" she asked.

"Not really, I have been busy" he said.

"Yi Jung, I have always disliked your lifestyle especially the various women in your life" she said and he tensed up, his mother never spoke to him about his personal life, "However for you to be so careless especially when you know how brutal the press can be, it is unforgivable".

"I am sorry, I am lost" he said hoping that it was nothing to do with Ga Eul.

"Your girlfriend came by today to share some exciting news with me" she said and he took a breath of air but braced himself for what Akiko had said, "She informed me that she was pregnant with your child".

It all stopped, his world was spinning but everything was blank. He did not know what to say or what to do. He wanted to throw everything in front of him to the ground and scream at the top of his lungs but he had to contain himself.

"Yi Jung did you hear me?" his mother asked.

"Yes, loud and clear" he said her words ringing through his ears and mind.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" his mother asked.

"I am sure you have a suggestion for me" he said gazing over at her.

"Of course, you must to the proper thing and marry her, it was coming sooner or later but I guess now it has to be sooner. We cannot allow anybody especially the press to find out that you are marrying her because she is pregnant, that can follow later but for now we must focus on your love for Akiko" his mother said but he was not listening after she said marry her.

"Yi Jung are you listening? I already had your secretary pick out a ring" she said pointing to the red velvet box that Yi Jung just noticed now.

"Did my girlfriend come and take the ring too?" he asked.

"No she is waiting for you upstairs" his mother said and he heavily took the ring and left without saying anything.

"Hi Baby" Akiko said as soon as he slowly walked into the room, "Your mother told you the good news"

"Yeah" he said.

"You don't look very happy" she said.

He did not say anything; he just put the box down on his desk and sat down.

"I know this is not really how you wanted to start your family but I guess we have to make the best of it" she continued talking.

"Akiko please stop talking" he said but did not look at her.

"I don't think so" she said, her tone no longer chipper but grave this time; it made Yi Jung look up at her from the chair.

"I have had enough of your somber, cry baby attitude" she continued.

"What?" he said standing up.

"You heard me" she said, "So what you are all sad because your little whore school teacher is not with you?" she asked.

"Don't you ever speak about her in that way" he said raising his voice.

"I am sorry but I am pretty sure that she slept with you when you were taken so I can call her whatever I please" she said.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"Oh, what's wrong darling don't recognize me?" she asked, "You must be really stupid if you think that I was as air headed as I was acting before. I tried to play nice with you but it seems you want to take the hard route"

He did not say anything; he starred at her. He could not believe he actually felt bad for this girl before. His knuckles where beginning to turn white; he wanted to punch a wall.

"Let me tell you how this is going to go" she said, "You will put that ring on my finger and I will have this baby which is yours and we will live happily ever after just like a fairytale"

"Are you serious?" he asked; he could not believe the nerve on this girl.

"Dead serious" she smiled wickedly, "Now I am sure your next question is going to be what if I don't go along with the fairy tale, well honey then I will personally tell those big, scary Japanese men that your whore is my father's long lost daughter and then we can sit back and see what they will do about it".

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said trying to play it off but inside he was terrified. How the hell did she know? He thought.

"Please don't play coy" she said, "Oh and of course from now on if I see you with the school teacher, I will kill her myself. Now how about you get don't on one knee and put that ring on the hand it belongs" she smirked.

He stood there for another second in disbelief. This was actually happing and things had gotten much worse that they were at the beginning of the week. He kneeled down in front of her and put the large diamond ring on her bony finger.

"Wow, its beautiful" she said examining the diamond on her finger as he stood up and faced her.

"I should get going" she said, "Lot's to plan for tomorrow, your mother and my mother want to throw an engagement party for us and everybody is going to be there"

He did not say anything so she headed for the door but stopped on the door frame and turned around.

"Oh I almost forgot" she said, "If you get the brilliant idea of telling Woo Bin our conversation this evening, I will kill Jae Kyung and make Woo Bin watch"

Yi Jung looked up at her and even though he felt like he was in shock he managed to say,

"If you do anything to Jae Kyung or Ga Eul then I will personally kill you"

"Relax, no need for threats" she laughed, "You know for you and Woo Bin being the biggest playboys in Korea, you sure as hell fell off your game. I mean what kind of a play boy has a weak point?" she asked but he did not say anything so she turned around and left.

"Ta ta fiancé" she said from the hall way before heading down stairs.

…


	16. Chapter 16: Pretending

**Hello Everybody! **

**Hope you had a great New Years! Thanks for the continued support on this story. I am having a ton of fun writing it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review! Thanks!**

Chapter 16: Pretending

Ga Eul sat at her desk waiting for her students to come back from their break. It had almost been two weeks since she had seen Yi Jung. She did not want to see him either; if she did see him she did not know what to say. What would he say? She could overreact and yell at him but what if he did not care? What if that was his plan all along? He did not want to hurt his Casanova reputation by admitting that he could not get one girl to sleep with him so that is why he said all those things to me she thought and like a child I fell for all of his stupid fake words.

"Ugh" she let out a deep breath.

"Hey Ga Eul!" her friend So Yun said.

"Hey, come in please" Ga Eul said noticing So Yun was standing by the door.

She took a set in front of Ga Eul and said,

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah fine, just a little tired" Ga Eul lied.

"Did you find a dress for that party you were telling me about?" So Yun asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me! I hate going to these things and its all rich people judging what you are wearing. What sort of a dress can I afford at a teacher's salary?" Ga Eul asked putting her hands over her face.

"You don't have to tell me that, I can barely pay rent with this salary. Maybe we should just marry rich" So Yun laughed.

"Yeah right" Ga Eul said sighing, "Rich people are all the same; they just want trophy wives and I am not some sort of prize that could be won".

"I don't know I would like to think that some of them can be different besides don't you talk about your friends all the time, you know the ones that pretty much own Korea, they seem nice" So Yun said.

"Ugh don't remind me of him" Ga Eul said putting her head down on her desk.

"Him? Who?" her friend asked.

"Never mind" Ga Eul said catching herself before she said anything else.

"Do you have a secret boyfriend?" So Yun asked.

"Of course not!" Ga Eul said.

"So what is this party for anyways?"

"From what Jan Di told me, it's some sort of celebration for the new wing at the museum but why am I even going?"

"I don't know what you are complaining about you get to go to fabulous parties and you have wealthy friends who clearly adore you" So Yun said, "I wish I could find a guy like that".

"You will find a better one" Ga Eul said smiling.

"Thanks, but what are you going to do about this dress situation?"

"Jan Di said she would help me after work" Ga Eul said.

"Are you bringing a date?" So Yun asked.

"And who exactly would you suggest?" Ga Eul asked.

Before So Yun could answer there was a knock on her door and they both looked up.

"Hello Ga Eul" Bae said smiling.

"Oh my God! Hello Bae" she smiled, "So Yun this is Bae and this is So Yun, we both work here as teachers".

"Please to meet you" he said.

"Pleased to meet you as well" So Yun smiled.

"Ga Eul" he said, "I was thinking about getting some lunch and was wondering if you would like to join me perhaps?"

Ga Eul looked at So Yun but So Yun said,

"Please go, my students should be getting back soon anyways. Excuse me" she said exiting the room.

"Shall we?" he said.

"Sure" Ga Eul said taking her purse.

A few minutes later they sat down in a café next to the school.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine" she smiled weakly.

"I don't believe you" he said drinking his coffee.

"No really, I am just really tired" she said.

"I see, well I missed you so that's why I came to have lunch with you" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I know it's a little weird since we saw each other practically every day back in the states" she said.

"Yeah, about that, I wanted to talk to you about something" he said, his tone turning serious.

"What is it?" she said but she felt her phone receive a text message and she looked down. So Yun had texted her and she quickly red "Why didn't you tell me you knew Bae?" What is she talking about? Ga Eul thought.

"I – umm – I was not completely honest about my identity when I met you" he stammered a little.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked her eyes widened a little.

"I only told you my name because my last name would give me way" he explained.

"What? Are you part of some sort of gang?" he said joking and he laughed a little.

"When I came to the states I came at my own will, without my father's permission because he thinks that free work or volunteer work is a waste of my time and I wanted to go somewhere where not a lot of people would recognize me because I did not want to be judged or receive any special treatment" he explained.

"Okay?" she said confused.

"I was born in Japan but with my father's work schedule we always moved around so he put me in a private school in Korea so I spend most of my time here that's why I told you I was from here" he said.

"Bae, who is your father?" she asked.

"He is Minister Yamagata, Minister of Finance for Japan" he said his voice dropping.

She could not say anything. What is wrong with me she thought, I always attract these guys. Now she understood So Yun's text message and also that she was the stupid one for not knowing before.

"Please say something" he said looking at her.

"It's okay" she said, "I understand why you had to lie but what are you doing back in Korea if your father disapproves?"

"Well, when I got back to Japan, my father being my father, used the fact that I left for volunteer work as positive press and spun it how he wanted to and I convinced him to let me help build these schools because I personally wanted to do it" he explained.

"But you told your father that it would look good for him if his son is doing charity work" she said finishing his thought.

"Exactly, it will help with reelection in a couple of years, the people can see a more humane side to him so I get what I want and he gets what he wants" he smiled.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

He smiled and leaned forward.

"I wanted to tell you because I wanted to be honest with you if I was going to ask you out on a date" he said.

"Are you getting this sudden confidence because you told me the truth?" she teased him and he chuckled.

"I guess, so what do you say?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and thought about it a little. I can't wait for you forever she thought.

"Are you busy tonight?" she asked.

…

Yi Jung pulled into the restaurant and tossed his keys to the valet. He stepped inside and the host led him to the table that was waiting for him. Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Jun Pyo looked up when he got there.

"Hey, why are you late?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Sorry, I was taking care of something" he said taking a seat.

"So what is this party about tonight?" Ji Hoo asked.

"What do you mean?" Yi Jung asked.

"He means we know your mother and she is definitely up to something" Woo Bin said taking a sip from his vodka.

"Well" Yi Jung said, "I have some news to share with all of you"

"You sound chipper, it must be good news, Let me guess did you break up with Akiko?" Jun Pyo smiled.

"Nope actually the opposite, she now claims that she is pregnant and it's mine" he said.

They all looked at him and Woo Bin took a few coughs almost choking on his vodka.

"Are you serious?" Jun Pyo asked putting down his menu.

"Yes I am and the party tonight is an engagement party" he said.

"You must be joking" Woo Bin said still looking at him in disbelief.

"Did your mother threaten you with something?" Jun Pyo asked knowing all too well how Yi Jung felt.

"No and I suggest you all don't ask many questions and as far as you are all concerned you do not know she is pregnant because the press cannot know" Yi Jung said.

"Are you seriously going through with this?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yes and you out of all people should stay out of this" Yi Jung said.

"What about Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked.

"What about her?" Yi Jung asked clearing his throat.

"Maybe the fact that you had sex with her makes the difference here? What are you going to say to her?" Woo Bin asked.

"Wait what?" Jun Pyo asked looking at Yi Jung.

"Sorry I did not inform all of you individually about my sex life, I did not realize I was supposed to tell you who I slept with" Yi Jung said emotionless.

"I was not asking you to tell me which whores you sleep with" Jun Pyo said aggravated, "But this is Ga Eul we are talking about" he raised his voice.

"If you do this now, you can't take it back" Ji Hoo said calmly.

"Why are you all acting like she is something special? She is just a girl!" Yi Jung yelled finally losing his cool, "I have to go but I will see you all tonight" he stood up and walked out to the front of the restaurant. His car was waiting there and he got in and drove off; one hand on the steering wheel the other loosening his tie.

Damn he thought hitting his steering wheel; its better this way. He needed to protect them and the best way right now was to pretend not to care. He could not count of Woo Bin this time; he would need to do it himself. He was not going to take this laying down and he would not end up with that witch even if the kid was his, he would give the kid all the support but he would try to be with Ga Eul until he died.

….

"I am going to kill Yi Jung" Jun Pyo yelled as her entered his house.

He threw his briefcase on the table and took off his jacket.

"Where is Jan Di?' he asked the maid.

"She has just left to go shopping with Miss Ga Eul" she answered.

"Okay, thank you, please bring me some tea to my study"

He went upstairs to his study and sank in his chair. He let out a breath and thought about what was happening. He needed to help Yi Jung; he knew that expression of his face all too well; it was the same one he had had himself when he was protecting Jan Di from his mother. He is protecting Ga Eul he thought but from who?

…..

Across town, in a boutique Ga Eul was trying on a dress for tonight's party.

"So you have not seen him?" Jan Di asked from outside the fitting room.

"If you are talking about Yi Jung then the answer is no, there is no reason for me to see him. He made it clear that the only thing I was too him was a new notch on his infinite belt" Ga Eul said keeping her head up but she put her hands to her chest; her heart felt heavy.

"Ugh, I don't understand men!" Jan Di said, "I seriously want to beat him"

"It's not worth it" Ga Eul said coming out of the fitting room with a full length red gown on, "Besides I already have a date to this stupid event".

"That dress is to die for and excuse me!? A date?!" Jan Di yelled.

"Yes remember that guy Bae that I told you about?" she asked and Jan Di nodded, "Well apparently he is the son of Japan's Minister of Finance and he wanted to take me out so I suggested this party instead and he agreed".

"You are certainly bad, Yi Jung is going to so jealous" Jan Di said.

"He should have no reason to, he has a girlfriend" Ga Eul said simply.

"Anyways, this dress is stunning on you" Jan Di said as Ga Eul looked in the mirror. She wore a strapless red dress with a tight torso and extra flowing fabric from her waist to the floor. There was a slit on her leg noticeable when she walked and the fabric parted. Her back was exposed with the cut of the dress ending at her lower back.

"I like it too, I am going to get it" Ga Eul said.

….

Jae Kyung took a deep breath as she stood in front of the tall building. She looked up and squinted as the sun reflected off the glass structure. Come on Jae Kyung you can do it she thought. She let out a sharp breath and went inside. She walked to the desk and said,

"Hello can you please tell me what floor Mr. Qiang Lee's office is in?"

"Yes, it's on the 12th floor" the receptionist smiled and Jae Kyung thanked her.

The elevator ride felt like the quickest ride ever to Jae Kyung as she stepped out. She was actually quite impressed with how set up the office was for the short few weeks he had been here. She went to the secretary before a large door she assumed was Qiang Lee's office.

"Hello" she said, "Could I speak to Mr. Lee?"

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked.

"No but could you just let him know Jae Kyung is here" she smiled.

"Sure" the secretary said picking up the phone and informing Lee, "You may proceed in".

"Thank you" Jae Kyung said slowly making her way to the door.

She took a deep breath in and out and opened the door.

Lee was sitting across the room behind a desk. The room was large and spacious with a tan color covering the walls.

"Hello Qiang" she said.

"Jae Kyung" he stood up, "What a surprise, please sit down" he motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

She sat down and crossed her legs. Jae Kyung pushed her long hair out of her face and smiled as he asked,

"How have you been Jae Kyung?"

"Fine, a little busy but now I am taking some time off and I see you are not taking any time off" she laughed softly.

"Yeah, as usual right?" he laughed too.

"How long are you going to be in Korea?" she asked.

"Oh just a couple of months; I need to help my father with this business deal in Korea before I head back but things seem to be going well so I don't think I will be here long term" he explained.

"I am glad to see you doing well" she said shifting in her chair.

"Jae Kyung" he said and she looked up to meet his gaze, "What happened to your throat?"

"Oh" she said reached up to run her fingers over her throat, the bruise was still there but disappearing quickly, "I had a home burglary but I am okay"

"That is terrible" he said pretending to be shocked, "How did you get out so unharmed? You must have been terrified".

She smiled a little thinking about Woo Bin.

"A friend helped" she said still smiling.

"I am glad he was there to help" Lee said, "But this is why you should not live alone".

"It's okay" she said but stopped short thinking about what he just said, "How did you know my friend was a guy?" she asked tensing up.

"I assumed that it was not a girl that helped you escape a home invasion" he laughed a little.

"That's true" she said but her body did not relax.

"So did the cops come to arrest those hooligans trying to rob your house?" he asked.

She nodded and looked down. She suddenly felt uncomfortable being in the same room as him. She wished Woo Bin was here with her but her thoughts were disrupted when Lee said,

"Jae Kyung what happen with us?"

"I guess some things just aren't meant to work out" she said looking at him.

"Are you taken now?" he asked and she passed for a second and then said,

"No I am not but" she said looking at her watch "I really should get going" she stood up and as did he.

He came around his desk and stood in front of her. He forcefully took her hands in his.

"Jae Kyung, let's start over. I am a changed man and I know that I was the reason we broke up last time but I am willing to start again with you. I miss you" he said pulling her by her hands into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her but she arms remained by her side. She did not reach up and hug him back; she just wanted to leave at this point.

She reached up and put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away from the hug.

"I am not taken but I can't do this with you again" she said.

"Please just give us a chance" he said still looking at her, "Just think about it"

She nodded and heading for the door.

After she closed the door Qiang Lee threw some of the paperwork on his desk across the room furiously.

"Fine" he said out loud, "You did not want to play nice. I swear you will be mine again, no matter what".

…

The clock red 6pm and Ga Eul ran around her house getting last minute things ready. Bae said he would pick her up at 6:45 so they could be there at 7 and she had just gotten back from shopping with Jan Di. She went into her bedroom and laid the red dress down on the bed and placed a pair of black pumps on the floor.

After 30 minutes Ga Eul had finished touching her Smokey eye makeup and light gloss on her lips. She zipped up her dress and slipped on her shoes. She walked to the mirror and smiled as she flipped her curly hair to one side. She heard her door bell and she grabbed her clutch on her bed and headed down stairs.

"Wow, every man is going to be envious of me tonight" Bae said when she opened the door.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she smiled as he took her arm and led her to the car.

He opened the door to the Mercedes Benz for her and she said,

"So now you are showing off your money"

"Nothing but the best for you" he smiled as he closed the door.

She blushed a little and thought to herself; finally a decent man but why can't I stop thinking about that idiot. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. I don't care if Yi Jung gets jealous or not she thought but I am going or have fun tonight.

….


	17. Chapter 17: A Helpful Hint

**Hey Everybody! **

**I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I am sure you will like this one as well but you let me know what you think! Thanks for the support and enjoy! Please remember to review! Thanks. **

Chapter 17: A Helpful Hint

Yi Jung walked into his closet and stopped by his dress up shirts. He could not decide which one to wear to this senseless party. He moved the shirts one by one and when he reached a white one with blue stripes he stopped. All of his shirts were clean pressed except for this one; he had refused to get it dry cleaned. It was the same one he had given Ga Eul that time she had to spend the night at his house; the same night they had their first kiss.

"I am not going to give up on you" he whispered before he moved on to pick out a deep blue shirt.

He put on his deep blue shirt and slipped on his black suit. He walked over to the tie table and picked out a dark grey one and wrapped it around his neck.

"Yi Jung?" his mother called his name from his room.

"In here" he said fixing his tie.

"Are you almost ready? We have to get going soon" she said standing by the door of his closet.

"Yeah almost done" he said blankly.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked noticing his tone.

"What do you think mother?" he asked moving from the tie to his hair.

"You should be fine considering you are going to soon take over the museum and be a father" she said adding salt to the open wound.

"The only reason I am going to own the museum soon is because you used your son as a business deal" he said finishing his hair and turning to face her.

"Well I don't know what you are complaining about; if you had been opposed your fiancé would not be pregnant right now" she said.

He laughed a little thinking about the absurdity of the situation.

"Is something funny?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess unhappy marriages run in the family" he said before walking out of the room.

….

Jan Di held her long dress as the paparazzi took hundreds of pictures of her and Jun Pyo as they entered the museum. Jun Pyo took her hand as they made their way into the party away from the paparazzi. The new wing of the museum was elegantly designed with pieces hand-picked by Yi Jung's mother from around the world. In the middle of the room there was a large dance floor with eloquently designed tables around it.

"Hello" Ji Hoo said greeting them both.

"Hey" Jun Pyo said, "This is elaborate"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Woo Bin said joining them, "Did you see how many paparazzi are outside, I guess his mother wants the whole world to know".

"To know what?" Jan Di asked.

"Yi Jung is announcing his engagement to Akiko tonight" Ji Hoo said sadly.

"Are you serious?" Jan Di raised her voice thinking about Ga Eul.

They all nodded and she asked,

"Why?"

"Apparently Akiko is pregnant with his kid" Jun Pyo whispered to her.

"I am going to kill him" she said.

"Join the club" Woo Bin said.

"You do realize that Ga Eul is coming tonight right?" she asked them.

"Call her and tell her not to come" Jun Pyo directed.

"I can't tell her that" Jan Di said, "She is already on her way besides she is bringing a date. What is she supposed to tell him?"

"A date?" Woo Bin asked surprised.

"Yeah with that guy she met in the United States" Jan Di responded, "She had lunch with him yesterday but apparently he is quite wealthy".

"How so?" Jun Pyo asked.

"His father is the Minister of Finance in Japan" she said taking a sip of the champagne as they walked to their table.

"Wait" Woo Bin said, "She is dating Bae Yamagata?"

"How do you know him?" she asked putting her clutch down on the table.

"We went to school with him when we were younger" Ji Hoo explained, "From preschool to middle school and then he had to move to Japan for high school".

"Okay? So what do you guys think of him?" she asked.

"I never really had anything against him but Yi Jung did not like him" Ji Hoo said.

"You don't have anything against anybody" Jun Pyo said laughing a little, "I never got to liking him; he would always pretend to be so humble when you first met him and then as soon as he got a girl or a friend he would show off"

"And you don't show off?" she teased him.

"Yeah but at least we do it from the beginning and we don't mislead about how we are besides you don't seem to mind me showing off" Jun Pyo said wrapping his arms around her and she smiled.

"Woo Bin, where is Jae Kyung?" Jan Di asked.

"Why are you asking me?" he said coolly but looked around to see if she was there.

"No reason" she smiled.

"You were asking for me" Jae Kyung said coming up behind them.

"Hello" they all greeted her and Woo Bin could not take his eyes off her. She wore a royal blue floor length gown that embraced her every curve. Her hair was in big curls and her red lips curved into a smile when she looked up at Woo Bin. He cleared his throat and looked away from her.

"Where is Ga Eul?" she asked.

"I guess she is here" Jun Pyo asked pointing across the room at Ga Eul and Bae.

Ga Eul's arm was around his as they walked forward. Her red dress stood out amongst the darker colors in the room and she smiled as she saw her friends.

"Hi everybody" she said smiling.

"Bae, what brings you to Korea?" Woo Bin asked.

"You know each other?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes" Bae said his mouth turning into a smile, "We went to school together when we were younger".

"Wow, small world" she said.

"I am here to help build schools for the program Ga Eul and I where part of in Boston" he answer Woo Bin and Woo Bin nodded in recognition.

"That is great" Ji Hoo said politely.

"Thank you but I noticed it's just the three of you, where is Yi Jung?" Bae asked and Ga Eul shifted in his arm with the mention of Yi Jung.

"He will be here shortly" Jun Pyo said.

"I have seen on the news that you are doing quite well for yourself Jun Pyo" Bae said, "And this must be your lovely wife" he shook Jan Di's hand.

"Pleased to meet you" Jan Di said.

"The pleasure is all mine" he smiled, "Ga Eul would you like a drink?"

"Sure" she said and he unlinked his arm from hers and went to the bar.

"Are you two dating now?" Woo Bin asked.

"This is our first date" Ga Eul said, "Why"

"Just asking" Woo Bin said looking around for Yi Jung but he spotted Qiang Lee instead. He felt his blood pressure rising; he wanted to pull out his gun and shot that bastard. He looked over at Jae Kyung and she was enthusiastically talking to Jan Di so she still had noticed that Lee was here.

Across the room Yi Jung stepped into the party for the first time; he was a little late but he did not really care. His mother had called him numerous times but he had not answered and Akiko was already there from what he could tell. She was across the room talking to his mother and other dignitaries. Yi Jung was not sure if Ga Eul would be here but he sincerely hoped not. He was not afraid of what he would say to her but instead what he would do; she had a way of making his go crazy with her choice of dresses to these parties.

"Well if it isn't Yi Jung" he heard somebody say as he approached the table with his friends. He turned around and his expression dropped when he saw Bae.

"Hello Bae" he said coldly, "What brings you here?"

"Can't I support your museum?" he asked further annoying Yi Jung.

"Of course you can" Yi Jung said trying to remain polite.

"So what have you been up too these days? I have not seen you since middle school" Bae said.

"Getting ready to take over the museum" Yi Jung said impatiently looking around for his friends and spotted them at a table. He let out a breath of relief not seeing Ga Eul at the table with them.

"And don't forget you beautiful fiancé" his mother made his breath get stuck in his chest approaching them with Akiko.

"Fiancé?" Bae asked looking at Yi Jung mysteriously.

"Yes" Akiko said, "Please to meet you, I am Akiko" she said but stopped when she reached out her hand.

"Wait" she said, "You are Bae Yamagata! The Minister of Finance son"

"Yes I am" he said shaking her hand, "I take it you are from Japan?"

"Yes I am but my father was born in Korea" she said in an exuberant voice.

"That's wonderful" he said smiling politely.

"Bae, how have you been?" his mother asked and Akiko wrapped her arm around his.

"I have been well, I just got back from a long trip but now I will be in Korea for some time doing some work here" he said, "What about you Madam So? I heard that Yi Jung will be taking control of the museum soon?"

"Yes, soon enough, this will be all his" she said looking in his direction but he stared out.

"That's wonderful and a fiancé as well; Yi Jung is a lucky man" he said.

"You are too kind" Akiko said grinning, "But what about you Bae? Any fortunate girl in your life we should know about?"

"Well you know with my hectic work schedule, it's a little difficult but I think I may have found a special girl" he said.

What girl in her right mind would ever date him Yi Jung thought shaking his head.

"We are very happy for you" his mother said, "Is she here with you?"

"Yes, she is actually my date to this party" he smiled, "There she is now" he waved to someone Yi Jung could not see since his back was to her.

Ga Eul froze in place when she saw Bae motioning her to join him. She saw who he was talking to and she took a deep breath. Come on Ga Eul you can do it she thought, stop being stupid, she is linked on his arm and you still care. She walked forward slowly her dress parting on her thigh slit. She finally joined Bae and stood by his side.

What the hell? Yi Jung thought. This cannot be happening; I must be having a nightmare. He reached up for his tie, he needed air, he felt like he was having a heart attack. His chest felt like it was being crushed and as Bae's hand wrapped around her waist he clenched his first ready to hit Bae in the face, harder than he had hit Woo Bin. He could not hear his mother making small talk with Ga Eul because all he could see was her; her perfect body under that dress, her big gleaming eyes, her soft lips, and her small waist now being caressed by this other idiot. Yi Jung felt hot and suffocated so he gently loosened his tie.

Ga Eul looked over of at Yi Jung out of the corner of eye. He loosened his tie a bit and looked up to meet her gaze but she quickly looked away.

"So when is the wedding day?" Bae asked and Ga Eul's head turned to look at him confused by what he said.

"Wedding day?" she asked.

"Oh My God! I did not tell you yet because Yi Jung surprised me a few days but we are engaged" Akiko said holding out her hand showing off her ring.

Ga Eul's throat closed up, she could not say anything so she looked over at Yi Jung and he stared at her blankly.

"Congratulations" she finally croaked out.

Yi Jung's heart broke hearing her voice in despair.

"Well, I promised Ga Eul a dance so we will see you later" Bae said before taking her hand in his and walking away.

Yi Jung wanted to rip his hand away from hers and now he even dared to put his other hand on her bare back as he led her to the dance floor.

"Excuse me" Yi Jung said taking Akiko's arm away from his and walking over to the table with his friends.

"Ugh" Akiko said narrowing her eyes as he left.

"Hello everybody" he said as he reached the table.

"Hey" they all greeted him and Woo Bin smiled a little noticing that Yi Jung was not looking at them but towards the middle of the dance floor where Ga Eul was dancing with Bae.

"I guess Congratulations are in order" Jan Di said looking at him angrily.

"Yeah, thanks" he said distracted.

Across the room Jae Kyung stepped into the bathroom to touch up her make up. She looked around to grab a tissue to fix her lipstick but did not see anything on the sink counter so she walked over and reached for a little bit of toilet paper. Just when she was about to come out to the mirror the door opened and two girls came in as one of them said,

"Can you believe Akiko?"

Jae Kyung closed the door quietly and listened.

"I know right" the other girl said, "Walking around with a ring on her finger like she deserves it! Do you remember how many men she slept with in Japan and she thought nobody knew! Please!"

"Yeah that's probably why her father is getting her married off in Korea because her reputation is diminished back home in Japan" the first girl said.

"Do you remember in high school we used to be so close to her then she drugged your boyfriend to try and get him to have sex with her" the other one laughed.

The other girl joined her and they both laughed out loud.

"Seriously and then she did not even manage to do anything because my boyfriend passed out and she just took his closes off and took pictures of them in bed and then it turned out there were cameras in that resort we were staying in" she continued laughing.

"You know it is sort of sad that she trapped a man like Yi Jung, he sure is fine"

"She must have something on him because there is no way a man with a brain would ask for her hand in marriage"

"True, you know I heard her shouting on the phone and she was saying something about being pregnant"

"Wait are you serious?!" she other one shouted.

"Yes but be quiet and I bet you it's not even Yi Jung's kid, poor guy has to spend the rest of his life with her"

"Who are we supposed to entertain ourselves with tonight?" one of the asked, "Yi Jung is taken, Jun Pyo is taken and Ji Hoo looks like the sentimental type and I am just looking for fun in Korea before we go back to Japan tomorrow!" she whined.

"Wait! Last time I checked their other friend is not taken and he sure is sexy"

Jae Kyung wanted to come out of the stall and slap them both.

"Yeah! You are right and he is the adventurous type! Woo Bin must look so good naked"

"Oh My God! You are so bad!"

"Please like you are not thinking the same thing; let's go get some Korean fun" one of them said as they left the bathroom.

"Ugh" Jae Kyung expressed as she came out of the bathroom stall. What? Are all Japanese girls just thinking about sex? she thought. She stood in front of the mirror for a second wondering if Woo Bin would do anything with girls like that tonight. She took a deep breath and stopped herself before she started almost to cry. Control yourself Jae Kyung she thought you know that was his lifestyle, hell it still is for all she knew. He had just kissed her because it was in the moment not because he felt anything. She could not let herself expect too much.

She thought about what the girls had said before about Akiko. Interesting she thought and she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Yes Miss Jae Kyung?" she heard on the other line.

"Hello" she spoke to her grounds keeper of her vacation home.

"Did we ever install cameras in the house? I know I asked you before I got to Korea but did you get around to it?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Yes Miss I did; there are cameras in the kitchen, dining room, stables, and grounds" he said.

"None in the bedrooms?" she asked.

"No but depending on the bedroom and if the light is on in the bedroom, you can see some of them through the grounds cameras" he explained.

"Perfect, I will be coming up to take a look at those" she said.

"Okay I will be here" he said, "Oh and I forgot there are also cameras in the hallways of the bedrooms in case that helps"

She blushed and thought about Woo Bin's kiss in the hallway in front of her bedroom and she got mad thinking about those girls in the bathroom talking about doing things with him.

"Miss?" her thoughts were broken off by her grounds keeper's voice.

"Sorry, yeah I will check all those when I come up tomorrow morning" she said.

"As you wish" he said.

"Alright, bye" she said before hanging up.

I hope I can find something in those tapes to help Yi Jung and Ga Eul she thought. She walked back towards the table where Jan Di and the guys where and she looked around to see if she could find Woo Bin to let him know about the cameras and what she had heard. She stopped seeing him sitting at the table with the same two girls that had come into the bathroom. They were talking to him, each sitting in the chairs next to him. Jan Di was dancing with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo had stepped out for some fresh air. One of the girls put her hand on his chest as she whispered something in his ear. Jae Kyung rolled her eyes but she felt short of breath. What is wrong with me she thought but she could not think for long because before she knew it Qiang Lee was in front of her.

"Oh My God, you scared me" she said taking an instinctive step back.

"I am sorry" he smiled but she did not buy it. She was just glad that this was a public place so he could not do anything.

"It's okay" she said trying to look for her friends buy he blocked her view.

"So" he said, "Have you thought about what we talked about in my office?"

"Yes" she lied; she did not need to think about it, there was no way she would ever get back with him, "I am sorry, I know you said you are a changed man but I can't do this with you again".

She moved past him but her grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"You did not really think about it did you?" he asked with a glint of threat in his eyes.

"Does it matter?" she asked trying to twist her hand free but he had a tight grip on her, "What is the matter with you?"

"You will end up with me" he threatened her pushing her closer to his body but she turned her head the other way.

"I am going to scream if you don't let me go" she said taking shallow breaths.

"Let her go" a familiar voice said and he released her hand as she back away from him. She walked backwards until she bumped into Woo Bin.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded chills running down her spine from his cool breath gently adorning her neck.

"And who are you?" Qiang Lee asked annoyed.

"If you must ask, I am Jae Kyung's boyfriend" Woo Bin said wrapping his arm around her waist. Her eyes widened a little as Woo Bin's remark but she maintained her cool.

"Really?" Lee asked, "Because she told me earlier today that she was not taken"

"Well too bad because she is. Now if you so much as put one finger on her again and I will kill you myself" Woo Bin said. Jae Kyung could hear the aggravation in his voice.

Woo Bin did not wait for an answer from Lee; he took Jae Kyung's hand and walked away from him.

When they were a safe distance away he let go of her hand and said,

"Why didn't you call me?"

"When?" she asked

"Earlier today and right now" he said anger in his voice.

"Why do you even care? I told you to stay out of it besides it looked like you were in good company just now" she said raising her voice a bit.

"Is that what this is about?" he said his voice rising as well and people started to look their way.

"I am not going to fight with you about this; it's your life; do what you want" she said before turning around and walking hastily towards the balcony outside.

Oh my God he thought what is wrong with me; making a scene like this for Jae Kyung. He put his hands over his head and took a breath before he went after her.

On the dance floor Ga Eul enjoyed a dance with Bae. They had been talking about his family and her family and she was having a good time but she did not understand why her mind kept thinking about Yi Jung. Ugh she thought as she danced what is wrong with me? Why am I still thinking about him and everything he said to me and what we did? She spotted him across the room. He was taking a sip of his drink and looked deep in thought. His long eyelashes fluttered up catching her glance. He held her look for a minute and she admired his face and how good he looked in his suit. She looked away and shook her head gently trying to forget about him.

"Ga Eul" Bae said.

"Hmm" she looked up at him.

"May I kiss you?" he asked and she froze in place even though her feet kept dancing. Why was she reluctant when Yi Jung had sex with his freaking fiancé? She could see Yi Jung was now starring at them so she said,

"Yes"

Bae leaned in and his lips covered hers. It was not like the kisses she had with Yi Jung and she was mad about it. The passion was not there and it was a quick peck on the lips compared to when Yi Jung's lips covered hers. There was no spark but when they parted she smiled anyways.

Yi Jung could not feel his heart beating anymore; there was no air traveling through his body. It was not even a long kiss but when her lips touched his Yi Jung die inside. He felt short of breath but he took deep breaths and his fists were clenched. He did not know what to do with himself as he slightly staggered backwards and after regaining himself he straightened out and with his clenched fists, he approached the dance floor. He might not know what to do with himself but he sure as hell knew what he would do to Bae.

….


	18. Chapter 18: Allies

**Hey Everybody! **

**Sorry for the sort of late update! I hope you like this chapter and much more to come soon as well! I am enjoying the way this story is heading and I hope you are too! Of course any suggestions and reviews are appreciated and let me know if you want to see more of something. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!**

Chapter 18: Allies

Ji Hoo grabbed Yi Jung's arm and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Ji Hoo asked him calmly.

"I need to talk to her" Yi Jung said his anger calming down with the calmness of his friend.

"What do you plan on saying?" Ji Hoo asked releasing his arm.

Yi Jung did not say anything realizing that this was not the best thing to do right now.

"You have to think things through Yi Jung; what happen to you? You are not acting like yourself" Ji Hoo asked his voice still calm.

"I don't know Ji Hoo, I feel like I can't think straight and everything is messed up" Yi Jung said finally relaxing his shoulders.

"I know you love her, I know that's why you don't know how to deal with your emotions but you have to focus. Don't be distrusting of your own self. I know you did nothing with Akiko; you better than anybody should know how girls like her work. They need something to latch on too and she found your weak point" Ji Hoo said looking towards the dance floor, "I won't let you fall like this; be smart about your next move"

Ji Hoo nodded before he left Yi Jung there right in front of the dance floor.

Yi Jung pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me" he said when he picked up.

"Oh, it's been a long time" a raspy voice said on the other end.

"I need your help with something" Yi Jung said.

"Anything" the voice said before Yi Jung started giving his directions on what he needed.

After a few minutes on the phone he hung up. He was done with her and he would not take much more of it. He just needed a day or two until he got the information he needed.

…..

Woo Bin stepped outside to where Jae Kyung had exited. He saw her sitting on a bench and walked towards her.

"Hey" he said sitting next to her.

"Hi" she said standing up.

"You okay?" he asked looking up at her trying to read her movements.

"Fine but listen I overheard some girls talking in the bathroom about Akiko and how she apparently has done this whole tricking a guy thing before" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked leaning forward on the bench.

"They said that she had drugged a guy back in high school to try and get him to be with her but she had not realized that there had been cameras in the room and the guy had not done anything with her anyways. I think the same thing happen to Yi Jung and hopefully I can find something in the cameras at my house to prove so" she said.

"Yeah hopefully there will be something in those tapes to get him out of this sticky situation. I have also instructed my men to look deeper into Akiko's past and I will definitely have a talk with Mr. Kye; I know Yi Jung said to stay out of it but he can't do this alone" Woo Bin said.

"Sounds good, let me know if you find anything; I am leaving now" she said taking her clutch from the bench.

"Where are you going?" he urgently asked.

"Home" she said before she headed to the front of the museum to pick up her car.

….

The night seemed to past at a glacier pace. After a few hours and engagement announcement later Ga Eul was ready to go home. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin had already gone home so Ga Eul said goodbye to Jan Di, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo.

The car ride was silent and Bae pulled in front of her house a short distance later.

"Thanks for tonight" he said smiling as he helped her out of the car.

"I had a good time" she smiled politely.

"Alright so I guess I will call you tomorrow" he said as she opened her front door.

She smiled and nodded,

"Drive safe" she said as he went to his car.

She closed her front door and leaned her back on the door. She slowly took off her shoes and was relieved when she realized it was the weekend and she did not have school in the morning. Her thoughts trailed back to Yi Jung as she sat on her bed.

Ga Eul thought back to his words in the kitchen that night,

"I am sorry" he had said, "This was not the way I wanted to start things with you and I am afraid I have lost my chance with you. I wanted to say how I felt when I got back from Sweden but I was a coward and I believed you deserved better but being away from you for an additional two years made me see that I can't do anything without you there by my side and now things are more complicated than ever".

I can't do anything without you there by my side she thought, his words ringing in her head.

…

The next day Yi Jung sat at his desk with mounds of work in front of him when there was a knock on his door.

"Sorry Sir" his secretary said, "There is somebody here to see you"

He nodded and she smiled opening the door.

A tall man with a slender stature came into the room and the secretary closed the door.

"Well, well" the man said, "If it isn't Yi Jung, the engaged man. You know the world must be ending if you are getting married" he teased throwing down the front page of the newspaper with a picture of the party last night when they announced the engagement.

"Hyun Su" Yi Jung greeted his friend with a smile, "Please take a seat".

"Seriously man what happen?" Hyun Su said laughing, "Last I remember you were chasing around girls in that art school we went to that one summer. Well actually they were chasing you around" he continued laughing.

"Didn't you hear?" Yi Jung said with a smile, "I am a committed man now"

"You may be but it surely is not to this chick" Hyun Su said pointing to the newspaper.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well first off all the reason I am here right now and secondly and most importantly, you don't really look good together" Hyun Su said shrugging.

"How is your work going by the way?" Yi Jung said, "It a long way from art you know"

"Yeah I know but the only reason I went that art school that one summer was to make my parents happy but I was never really got at art. I am more of the technology geek and you know I can't tell you about my job; it's top secret" Hyun Su laughed.

"Yeah I know, I know so do you have good news for me" Yi Jung asked.

"Well I don't really know if it's good news" Hyun Su said slightly frowning, "but it's certainly interesting".

"Okay?" Yi Jung said.

"Okay so, Akiko's parents were arranged to be married but Mr. Kye had a woman he had fallen for so he told his parents that he would not marry her" Hyun Su explained.

"But they are married now" Yi Jung said.

"Just when Mr. Kye was going to leave with the woman, Akiko's mother said she was pregnant so Kye had to do the honorable thing and marry her but what he did not know what that the baby was not his" Hyun Su whispered.

"Wait, so Akiko is not even Mr. Kye's daughter" Yi Jung said leaning back on his chair in disbelief.

"Yeah apparently her mother had a guy she loved to but her parents were in high social standing so they could not have their daughter have a kid from a country worker so you know the rest" Hyun Su said.

"I can't believe I waited this long to research this" YI Jung shook his head, "And to think that she is threatening me"

"Threatening you with what?" Hyun Su asked.

"A girl" Yi Jung said smiling thinking about Ga Eul.

"So you have become a committed man" Hyun Su laughed, "I never thought I would see the day that Yi Jung would be a one lady man"

"You and I both" Yi Jung said finding it a bit easier to breath now.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Hyun Su said, "I did some research on Akiko as well and apparently she does not have the best reputation in Japan, at least amongst her peers. When she was in high school she tried to break up one of her supposed best friends form her boyfriend by drugging the boyfriend and pretending to have sex with him but little did she got caught"

Yi Jung let out a deep breath and looked at his watch to check the time.

"Hey, I am sorry for getting you the information now" Hyun Su said, "I know you asked for it weeks ago but it took a lot of digging even for a tech specialist of the government".

Yi Jung chuckled and said,

"You have been of great help to me, I know these things don't just pop up when you need them too"

"So what are you going to do now?" Hyun Su asked relaxing in his chair.

"Now, I am going to get the girl I actually look good with" Yi Jung smiled.

"I will be the judge of that" Hyun Su teased him.

….

Ga Eul dragged herself to the car Monday morning and drove to school. She felt tired and annoyed that Bae was being so good to her but all she could think about was Yi Jung. How could she escape it anyways? The tabloids had his face plastered all over them. She groaned as she threw down her bag on her desk and her students shuffled in one by one.

"Teacher" one of her students called, "You don't look happy" she frowned.

"No, don't worry about me. I am fine" Ga Eul forced a smile, "Let's get started kids".

At lunch time some of the kids remained in the classroom and some went to the playground to eat lunch. So Yun come into the classroom with a cup of fruit in hand.

"Hello kids" she greeted them before sitting on front of Ga Eul's desk.

"Hey" Ga Eul said taking a bite of her apple.

"You look happy" So Yun laughed, "Tell me everything? How was the party? I saw the tabloids this morning" she talked rapidly.

"What's more to say? Akiko has a ring on her finger and I have…." Ga Eul could not finish.

"Why are you so down? You have Bae and he is rich, handsome and apparently a gentleman" So Yun said.

"I know he was really nice and I forgot to tell you, he kissed me" Ga Eul said covering her face with her hands.

The gentle knock on the door was muffled by So Yun's screech.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? Ugh why do you always attract the rich, handsome ones and I attract the stupid ones" So Yun continued yelling playfully.

"Teacher, teacher" one of her students yelled, "There is someone at the door"

They both looked up and Ga Eul's apple fell from her hand but she quickly regained her composure. She stood up and So Yun followed her lead.

"Yi Jung" she said unable to say anything else.

"Hello" he said smiling.

"Mister, you are very cute, you look like the princes from our books" one of her students said and So Yun laughed but Ga Eul nudged her with her elbow.

"You think so?" he kneeled down to eye level with the little girl, "Maybe we should try to convince your teacher then" he smiled.

So Yun's mouth dropped and she whispered to Ga Eul,

"So unfair you always get the charming ones"

Ga Eul was going to say something to So Yun but her mouth dropped open when the little girl said,

"Oh, teacher already knows! She always talks to herself about this attractive guy she can't forget"

"Is that so?" he asked looking up at Ga Eul, his mouth still smiling.

"Yes" the girl said, "She always talks about his smile and now I think she might be talking about you because you have a nice smile".

"Hey" Ga Eul finally said, "Is this was you do while you are supposed to be doing your class work"

The little girl giggled and Yi Jung stood up to meet Ga Eul's eyes.

"Go outside and play" Ga Eul said and the girls ran outside still giggling.

"Hello, I am So Yun" So Yun introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Yi Jung" he said kissing her hand.

"Well I will go, see you in a bit" So Yun said hurrying out of the room.

"No, don't go" Ga Eul said but So Yun was already gone.

Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Why are you here?" Ga Eul finally asked crossing her hands in front of her.

"I need to talk to you" he said, his voice firm but his eyes kind.

…..

Jae Kyung looked over at the clock and it red 10:15am.

"Ugh" she said rolling around in bed until finally getting up. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Her eyes were decorated with bags of darkness due to lack of sleep. She had only gotten about two hours of sleep in the morning. All night she was thinking about Woo Bin and those girls.

"Jae Kyung what's wrong with you?" she said looking in the mirror.

She slowly dragged herself into the shower and an hour later she was downstairs in her kitchen all ready to go. She grabbed a green apple and stopped by the kitchen counter. Her mind travelled back to when she had been in the kitchen with Woo Bin and she had checked his injury across his abs. She shook her head as one of her security guards asked,

"Everything okay miss?"

"Fine" she smiled taking the apple with her and grabbing her purse in the hallway. There were at least four guards in the house after that incident had happen and she knew there were probably more in the surrounding area somewhere which were Woo Bin's guards.

A short ride later Jae Kyung was in her vacation home.

"Hello" she greeted her grounds keeper as she stepped out of the car.

"Hello Miss Jae Kyung" he said smiling.

"Do you have those tapes ready for me?" she asked.

"Yes I set them up in the living room, whenever you are ready. I will be by the stables" he bowed before leaving.

"Thank you" she said entering her house.

She sat down on her living room couch where the computer was set up and started going through the tapes. She did not want to miss any footage so she stayed there and watched over two hours of footage. She rubbed the back of her neck and let out a sharp breath before continuing. Finally she stopped the tapes on the one camera directly across the bedroom Yi Jung had stayed in. The curtain was drawn that night and Jae Kyung could see him drinking before Akiko walked into the room. Jae Kyung could see Akiko taking a long time to make the drink but Akiko was facing away from the camera when she poured the powder. Jae Kyung let out a frustrated breath but stopped when she saw Yi Jung pass out on the bed and heard him repeating Ga Eul's name.

"This bitch" Jae Kyung said releasing a breath of relief and leaning back on the couch.

….

Woo Bin hit the acceleration pedal on his car and took a deep breath. He can come very close to hitting Lee last night. When he had seen him grab Jae Kyung's hand it had been bad but when he pushed her towards his body that had been worse. It made Woo Bin feel like he was going to explode. Thinking about her with another man made him tense and short of breath. Thank God he reached his destination because he felt like he was going to run out of air. He handed his keys to the valet and headed inside. The hostess led him to a private room guarded by two men. She bowed and excused herself before one of the guards searched Woo Bin before allowing him in the room.

"Hello Mr. Kye" Woo Bin bowed greeting him as the door closed behind him.

"Hello Woo Bin" Mr. Kye said across the room sitting behind the table, "Please join me"

Woo Bin took a seat across from him and Mr. Kye continued talking.

"So Woo Bin, it seemed you wanted to talk pretty urgently. What is this about?"

"It's about your daughter sir" Woo Bin said politely.

"My daughter?" Mr. Kye asked.

"Yes, your daughter" Woo Bin said.

"What happen to Akiko?" he asked.

"This is not about her" Woo Bin said, "It's about your real daughter"

A heavy air settled in the room and Mr. Kye sat back in his chair.

"So you found out my secret then?" Mr. Kye said smiling, "I should have known you would find out. After all you are your father's son".

"Excuse me?" Woo Bin said.

"Your father and I used to be good friends but you don't remember because you were young and then your mother passed away and I tried to help but he never took the guilt off his shoulders and life happen and I moved to Japan" Mr. Kye said frowning, "Everything I learned about this business I learned through your father and the only reason I got into the business was to find my daughter".

"Did you succeed?" Woo Bin asked.

"You tell me, it seems you have" Mr. Kye smiled, "Of course I did and what a fine young lady she has grown to be".

"She is a wonderful person" Woo Bin smiled, "but about Akiko".

"About the fact that she is not my real daughter, yeah, I know that too" Mr. Kye said exhaling sharply.

"Then why go through with it?" Woo Bin asked.

"What are you supposed to do after you get threatened with the life of the one you love; I would rather live with the pain of seeing her with another man than seeing her dead" Kye said, "I knew that Akiko and her mother would try and act like everything was normal after all I never told anybody that I knew she was not mine because I was determined to find my daughter".

"So what is your plan now?" Woo Bin asked.

"First and foremost my biggest problem is how Ga Eul will react when she finds out that I am her father and then I can deal with Akiko and my wife" Kye said.

"What about the Japanese?" Woo Bin asked.

"I am not concerned, I can handle them and besides I never wanted to be part of this world I just did it to find Ga Eul" Kye said.

"Well if you need any help, you know where to find me" Woo Bin said standing.

"She would have been proud of you Woo Bin" Kye said making Woo Bin stop and look up at him, "Your mother, she was all about the happy endings, she believed in love and she was the one that pushed me to find my daughter" Kye smiled.

"Thank you" Woo Bin said accepting the kind words about his mother.

Woo Bin reached for the door handle but stopped when Kye said,

"Oh, and Woo Bin, your mother would have wanted the same for you, she would have liked Jae Kyung" Kye chuckled before saying, "Expect a call from me soon"

Woo Bin nodded as he exited the room and pulled out his cell phone to dial Jae Kyung's number.

….


	19. Chapter 19: Not So Simple

**Hey Everybody! **

**Hope you are all enjoying the story and thank you so much for all the reviews! It means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter and more action to come! Please remember to review and comment. Thanks! **

Chapter 19: Not So Simple

Ga Eul moved away from Yi Jung and stood behind her desk. He smiled at her attempt to distance herself from him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say what you came for?" she asked trying to sound stern.

"I don't think I have the time to explain what I was going to say in this short break you have" he said.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say anyways" she said.

"I know you don't want to see me right now but you have to listen to me" he said moving around the desk to face her.

"You are right, I don't want to see you" she said backing up, "I guess congratulations are in order anyways".

"It's not what you think" he said, "My engagement is - "

"I was not talking about your engagement" she cut him off.

"Then what?" he asked taking a step forward.

"On winning your game, must have been fun" she said looking down for a couple of seconds, "You played me until you won because your reputation could not have been ruined".

"You did not believe me when I told you that I loved you?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I did then, I believed you at that moment you sounded sincere" she laughed, "Was is hard for you to say lies out loud or pretend like you cared? Probably not since you do it all the time" she answered her own question.

"No it was not hard" he said approaching her until he was in front of her, "Because I meant it"

"Really? Then why are you engaged?" she demanded but felt her breath shorten when he stopped in front of her. Her back was against the black board and his eyes were locked on hers.

"For now I just need you to remember that I love you and everything will work out soon enough, I know it may seem vague what I am saying and you have every right not to believe me" he said resting his hand on the blackboard trapping her in front of himself.

"You think?" she almost yelled, "You had sex with her the night after…"

"I did not do anything with her; she is lying" he firmly said, "I hate not being able to see your face every day, hear your voice, and see your smile" he reached up and cupped her cheek with his free hand and her breath caught in her chest.

"Why do you keep lying?" she choked out.

"You think I am lying? Ga Eul you are driving me crazy" he said his lips breaths away from hers.

She did not want to move and she could not say anything either. His lips hovered over hers and they lightly touched before her student said,

"Teacher, teacher" as they ran into the classroom and Ga Eul pushed Yi Jung away just in time for them not to see.

"Is everything okay?" she asked them as more students come into the room.

"Who is this mister?" one girl asked smiling at Yi Jung.

"He is leaving" Ga Eul said not looking at him.

"Oh the prince has not left yet" the same girl as before came in.

"Sit down, you are in trouble Miss" Ga Eul said to the girl and the girl giggled before taking her seat.

"Be good to your teacher kids" Yi Jung smiled and all the girls giggled. He looked over at Ga Eul and smiled.

"You make such a cute couple" the girl said still smiling.

"Hey" Ga Eul said looking over at her students.

"Apparently we look good together" Yi Jung whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek and walking towards the door. All the girls in the class in unison said

"Aww"

"Take out your books" Ga Eul said clearing her throat.

…

"Why didn't you yell at him?" Jan Di expressed to Ga Eul over dinner.

"What was I supposed to say?" Ga Eul said, "Besides I was teaching, I was not going to make a scene".

"Stop making excuses!" Jan Di yelled.

"Ugh, fine!" Ga Eul raised her voice too, "I can't get over him, even though he is engaged, even though he betrayed me, even though he is a player…."

"I swear I could kill him" Jan Di said, "And he dares lies about having sex with her!"

"Why are you so sure?" Ga Eul asked, "Do you know something?"

"No, it's nothing" Jan Di whispered reaching for her glass of water.

"Jan Di" Ga Eul looked at her, "What do you know?"

"It's just that Woo Bin said that Yi Jung told him that Akiko is pregnant" Jan Di said looking away.

The air was knocked out of Ga Eul as she stood up from the table. She backed away until her back was against the elegant drape of the mansion. Her heart could overlook a lot of things but a kid, she could not ignore.

"No" is all she could make out.

"I'm sorry" Jan Di said approaching her but Ga Eul absent mindedly walked away from the dining room and towards the hallway. She was in the foyer when Jan Di finally reached her.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay" Jan Di said but a tear streamed down Ga Eul's cheek as she held on to the round table in the foyer.

The doorbell made Jan Di jump but she did not leave Ga Eul's side as the maids opened the door and Jae Kyung's bright smile was the last thing Ga Eul saw before her hand slipped from the table and her vision was filled with blackness.

"Oh My God" Jae Kyung ran towards Jan Di who struggled to catch Ga Eul before she fell on the hard marble ground.

"What happen?" Jae Kyung asked holding Ga Eul's head, "Did she hit her head?"

"I don't know, we were just talking and then I told her that…."

"Told her what?" Jae Kyung asked urgently her eyes widely looking at Ga Eul checking for injuries.

"That Akiko is pregnant" Jan Di said lightly tapping Ga Eul's checks to try and wake her.

"What is going on here?" Jun Pyo asked running towards them as soon as he entered the house with Woo Bin running in after him.

"Is everybody okay?" Woo Bin asked looking around at the girls to see if they were injured.

"Please that bitch is lying" Jae Kyung said and they all looked at her.

"Jan Di? What happen?" Jun Pyo repeated himself.

"Umm, Ga Eul passed out, I don't know what's wrong" she said.

"Call the doctor" Jun Pyo instructed the maid, "Are you two okay?" he asked Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

"Yeah fine" they both said.

"Let's take her to the guest bedroom upstairs" Jun Pyo said.

"Okay" Woo Bin nodded reached down and gently picked Ga Eul up.

A few minutes later they waited in the couch area upstairs as the doctor examined Ga Eul.

Jan Di paced back and forth until Jun Pyo finally stood up and wrapped his arms around her and said,

"She is fine, don't worry"

"What exactly happened?" Woo Bin asked sitting next to Jae Kyung.

"We were having dinner and she was telling me about how Yi Jung went to visit her at school today and I was yelling at her because of course she had not yelled at him for what he did" Jan Di explained sadly, they could see she felt bad for Ga Eul.

"That rascal" Jun Pyo said.

"And then it slipped out that Akiko was pregnant and that's when she passed out" Jan Di said burying her face in Jun Pyo's chest as he held her tightly.

Woo Bin let out a deep breath but Jae Kyung stood up and said,

"Can everybody please stop being so sad? Ga Eul is fine"

"And what about Akiko?" Jan Di asked her.

"I told you that she was a liar and a bitch" Jae Kyung said angrily.

"How so?" Jun Pyo asked.

"When we went to that engagement party I heard some girls talking about how Akiko had drugged a guy back in high school which is the same thing we speculated she did to Yi Jung and so today I went back to my house and took a look at my cameras and sure enough she had drugged him" Jae Kyung said.

"Yeah but that does not help" Jun Pyo said, "That only makes the evidence even worse. Now Akiko has proof that the kid is his".

"But they never did anything" Jae Kyung smiled looking up at them, "He passed out and kept repeating Ga Eul's name so Akiko made it look like they did something so he would believe it himself in the morning".

"Are you serious?" Woo Bin asked standing.

"Yep, I have it all right here" Jae Kyung said standing and pulling out a flash drive from her back pocket.

"So you are saying that we have on tape the Casanova of Korea denying sex" Jun Pyo laughed with relief but Jan Di playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"That punk; he sure knows how to create a situation" Woo Bin smiled and hugged Jae Kyung tightly. Her hands remained on her side for a second feeling the warmth of his body of hers but she reached up and wrapped her hands around his back and smiled.

And this rascal says that there is nothing between them Jun Pyo thought as he smiled looking at Jae Kyung and Woo Bin.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you guys" Woo Bin said as soon as he parted from his hug with Jae Kyung, "I had a very interesting meeting with Mr. Kye today"

"Yeah?" Jun Pyo asked curiously.

"Apparently he used to be my father's friend, back when my mother was around" he said his voice breaking and Jae Kyung looked up at him wanting to pull him into a hug again; he looked so sad, "Anyways he knows that Akiko is not even his kid and that Ga Eul is his real daughter so I guess we have another ally on our side; we just have to proceed with caution because I am pretty sure Akiko is threatening Yi Jung with Ga Eul and us".

"You are right" Jun Pyo said, "We have to be very careful and we have to find a way to meet Yi Jung without the crazy lady finding out".

"Who would have known she was so evil?" Jan Di said thinking about Akiko's personally when she first met her.

"Unfortunately, there are people that would do anything to have power and status" Jun Pyo said, "Besides she never felt right to me".

…

Akiko walked around her house furiously thinking. Things have been to quiet lately she thought. Surely Yi Jung would not give us this easily and his annoying friends either especially Woo Bin. She looked towards the door hearing it open.

"Finally" she said frustrated, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was tied up at work" Qiang Lee said.

"So, how are things going?" she asked.

"Well Jae Kyung won't budge, she said she did not want to get back together" he said taking a seat on the sofa.

"And you are going to just accept that especially now that I need you" she said.

"I want to help but - "

"But nothing" she cut him off, "You have her exactly where you need her, don't you realize it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked leaning forward in his seat.

"She clearly likes that Woo Bin guy so you use that to your advantage. We don't wait for things to get to us, we go and get them" she smiled.

"She would not change her mind even if I threaten her with his life; she knows he could protect himself" Lee said.

"So why don't you call her bluff?" she asked, "Rough him up a bit to show he that you are not playing around and then she will surely believe you, hell you could even shoot him but obviously not kill him"

"You are right" Lee said standing up and thinking about his plan.

"Of course I am" she smiled, "Now go get your girl".

Lee nodded and headed for the door. Ugh she thought some people need specific directions, can't do anything for themselves. She stopped pacing in the living room and laughed out loud. Ahh this is perfect she thought now Woo Bin will be out of the way dealing with his injuries and Yi Jung will think that I did that to Woo Bin so he will stay in line. This is working out perfectly she smiled.

…

They all stood up when the doctor come out of the room.

"She will be just fine" the doctor smiled easing their concern, "Things like this are typical for people in her condition".

"In her condition?" Jae Kyung asked what they were all thinking.

"Of course, she had been feeling nauseous and tired lately so who should I congratulate?" the doctor asked, "You I presume" he looked towards Woo Bin noticing Jun Pyo and Jan Di were holding hands.

"Congratulate me?" Woo Bin asked and they all looked at the doctor.

"Of course" the doctor smiled brightly, "Unless the father is not here right now"

"Fa – Father?" Jan Di stammered.

"Yes, Miss Ga Eul is pregnant"

…


	20. Chapter 20: Family & Plans

**Hey Everybody!**

**Thanks for the continued support on this story! It means a lot, I am sorry this is sort of a late update for me because I have been super busy lately but I hope you enjoy it. I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for the late update! Hope you like it and please remember to review! Thanks! **

Chapter 20: Family & Plans

Ga Eul lay in bed; one hand on her stomach and the other on her head. Pregnant, I am pregnant she kept repeating in her head and obviously just my luck Akiko is pregnant too. What am I supposed to say to my kid? Oh your dad had a different family, he chose them over us.

"Ugh" she let out a groan.

Outside the doctor gave them instructions.

"Okay well I take it the father is not here right now" he laughed looking at their faces, "just make sure she gets plenty of rest, and some water. She should obviously be fine, a girl of her figure should not start really showing until she is about five months anyways but still stress is her number one enemy"

"Of course" Jae Kyung spoke up since they were still in disbelief.

"Well I should head out, nothing more for me to do here" he smiled.

"Oh Doctor" Jun Pyo called just before the doctor stepped on the stairs, "Your privacy is appreciated"

"Of course" the doctor said nodding.

"I totally called it" Jun Pyo laughed and they stared at him, "I told you Yi Jung was going to have a kid and Akiko would not be the mother of the kid".

"Hey this is no laughing matter" Jan Di said as Woo Bin and Jun Pyo laughed.

"You two should be embarrassed" Woo Bin said looking at Jan Di and Jun Pyo, "You have been married for who knows how long and Yi Jung beat you to the punch" Woo Bin continued laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny" Jun Pyo said his smile dropping.

"I think Jan Di is scared to have a kid like you" Jae Kyung played along with Woo Bin's joke.

"Jan Di!" Jun Pyo yelled, "Is that true?"

"Ugh, this is not a time for this" Jan Di said grabbing Jae Kyung arm and dragging her towards Ga Eul's room, "We have to go talk to her, she needs women not you two fools right now".

"We are not done talking about this!" Jun Pyo said but Jan Di closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry too much" Woo Bin said, "Soon enough there will be an annoying mini you running around the house".

"Shut you" Jun Pyo said but laughed, "Besides can you imagine the kid you and Jae Kyung would have; God most annoying kid on this planet, a princesses mixed with a womanizer".

"At least my kid will be good looking and not sporting a perm" Woo Bin laughed poking Jun Pyo's hair as they headed downstairs.

"You are just jealous of my gorgeous head of hair" Jun Pyo said swatting away his hand, "So now you are saying that you are going to have kids with Jae Kyung?"

"Where did you get that?" Woo Bin asked.

"You did not oppose me when I said you will have kids with her" Jun Pyo smiled.

"Hush" Woo Bin said, "We have bigger problems now; let's get a drink and call that rascal Yi Jung".

…..

"Hey" Jan Di said entering Ga Eul's room and noticing she was still lying in bed.

"Guys, I am so screwed; what am I supposed to do?" she asked them as they both took a seat on the bed with her.

"It's going to be okay sweetie" Jae Kyung said cheerfully, "look on the bright side; your kid is going to be pretty attractive"

They all shared a laugh and Ga Eul laughed for the first time in almost a week.

"What about Akiko? I am not even going to tell him, but I am sure Jun Pyo will" Ga Eul spoke rapidly.

"Ga Eul, I came tonight because I had to tell you guys something which will make you feel better" Jae Kyung said smiling.

"Please tell me this is all a dream" Ga Eul said covering her face with a pillow.

"No you are going to have a kid with a charming smile, it's not a dream but it's better" Jae Kyung said standing up and grabbing the laptop form the table.

"What is it?" Ga Eul said sitting up in bed.

"At that stupid engagement party I overheard some of Akiko's "friends" talking about how she had drugged a kid back in school and that got me thinking why not check the cameras in my house" she opened the laptop and plugged in the flash drive.

"You have cameras?" Ga Eul asked her eyes wide.

"Yes but don't worry they are not in the room so unfortunately I cannot give your kid a complimentary video of how it was conceived" Jae Kyung laughed.

"You are too much" Jan Di smiled.

"Sorry I have been hanging around Woo Bin too much" she laughed, "His inappropriateness rubbed off on me".

"I am sure it's not the only thing you got from hanging around him" Jan Di said with a smirk.

"Look at who is inappropriate now!" Jae Kyung laughed, "Anyways so here look" she handed Ga Eul the computer.

Ga Eul's mouth dropped open as she saw nothing happen between Akiko and Yi Jung. She felt a huge sense of relief rush through her body. She pushed the computer away from herself and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her head was buried in her knees and Jan Di said,

"What are you thinking about?"

"What Yi Jung told me today" she said.

"What did he say?" Jae Kyung asked closing the computer.

"He said that Akiko lied and that I should remember that he loves me because everything will be resolved soon but I am worried" she said.

"Why?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to him or anybody else because of me" she said.

"Stop thinking about bad things" Jae Kyung smiled, "This is good news! You are having a baby with the man that you love and he loves you too".

"Yeah but I still feel like it's not over yet" Ga Eul said with an uneasy feel in her chest, "Oh that reminds me, what happen between Woo Bin and you? Did you tell him?"

"No" Jae Kyung said sadly, "We actually sort of got into a fight because Qiang was bothering me and they Woo Bin was hanging around some slutty girls. I don't know if I am going to tell him, I mean I don't want him to get hurt and I am leaving soon anyways"

"What do you mean leaving?" Ga Eul asked.

"My parents need me for the business, I have to head back to work soon for some time before I can think about living here permanently" she explained.

"Still, I think you guys look really good together" Ga Eul smiled, "Besides what other woman is going to challenge Woo Bin?"

They all laughed and Jan Di stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jae Kyung asked.

"I am going to go tell the guys to call Yi Jung and we need to make a plan before anything happens. I am done dealing with this bitch, Akiko" she said.

"Yeah same here but stay here with Ga Eul, I will go tell them" Jae Kyung said standing up and heading to the door.

"Thanks Jae Kyung" Ga Eul said as Jan Di nodded taking a seat next to Ga Eul.

Jae Kyung smiled before she opened the door and headed towards the hallway. She let out a deep breath thinking about going back home. Ugh she thought back to pointless meetings, dinner parties and business arrangements. Her phone rang and she looked down to see a number she did not recognize.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Jae Kyung" Qiang Lee said and she groaned inwardly recognizing his voice.

"Hello Qiang, what can I help you with?" she answered coldly.

"Might want to be a little nicer to your future boyfriend" he said.

"Excuse me? Boyfriend? Since when did you decide this in your mind?" she asked almost amused with his claim.

"Since now and it's not in my head unless you want to attend Woo Bin's funeral" he said and she went silent for a minute stopping in her tracks.

"Nothing to say?" he taunted her.

"Is that how cheap you have gotten now that you resort to threats?" she asked, "I am not scared of you and your stupid threats, leave me alone" she said before hanging up the phone.

She looked down at her phone and chills ran through her body thinking about Qiang. He would not try anything she tried to convince herself besides Woo Bin can defend himself. First we need to figure out this whole Akiko thing and then I will go back home and Woo Bin will be left alone. She ran her hands through her hair and held her head for a second.

"Hey" she said walking into the living room where Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were drinking.

"Is everything okay?" Woo Bin asked standing up.

"Fine" she said, "Ga Eul will be fine, she is still with Jan Di. Are you guys going to call Yi Jung?"

"Yeah, I called him already" Woo Bin said.

"Okay, well I should get going" she said, "But here" she handed his the flash drive.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked looking at her glum expression.

"I am just tired" she said not looking at him. She could not handle him being hurt because of her, she needed to leave.

"Okay, I will walk to your car" he said, leading Jae Kyung outside to her car.

She reached for her car door but he gently grabbed her other hand making her stop. She turned around and he was inches from her face.

"I need to get going" she said but she did not dare move. His hands were resting on her car and she was trapped in front of him. There was nowhere to go since her back was already against her car door. She tried to look down but his body was too close to hers so all she could see was the black buttons on his blue vest. His cologne engulfed her lungs and she nervously looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on her and she took a shallow breath.

"Why are you upset?" he simply asked.

"I – I'm not" she stammered, "I told you I am just tired"

"Have I ever told you that you are really bad a lying?" he smirked.

"Hey! I am not a bad liar besides I am not lying" she said defensively and he continued smiling at her attempt to defend herself.

"Yes you are just like when you tried to lie about the fact that you were jealous when you saw me with those girls at the engagement party" he said.

Her mouth dropped open but she quickly regained her composure and said,

"I told you to do what you want, besides it's not like I am one of your slutty girls stupidly waiting for the day that Prince Song becomes Prince Charming" she said chuckling.

"You don't think I am charming?" he asked a little hurt by her words.

"No" she answered teasing him.

"Then I guess you kissed me because you think I am attractive" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! You kissed me first" she defended herself but her cheeks flushed pink thinking about it.

"You didn't push me away" he said with a smile on his face, "In fact I am pretty sure you kissed me again".

She was flustered but she regained her composure and looked up at him with a smile on her face. Two can play this game she thought.

"Fine, you are right" she said and his eyes went wide.

"What? The Princess is admitting that I am right?" he said still teasing her but he froze when she ran her hands across his chest and linked her hands together behind his neck. She pulled him close and the heat of his body on hers felt like heaven.

"As I recall you liked my kiss; in fact you kissed me again in my house" she whispered.

He looked at her unable to say anything. He wanted to remember her every detail; her big brown eyes, her soft pink lips, and her long dark eyelashes. The corner of his mouth turned to a smile as he said,

"Don't get ahead of yourself; I only kissed you again because you were okay the first time" he teased her and she knew it but she knew a better way to get back at him.

"Same to you Prince" she said, "I mean I always thought Qiang Lee was a better kisser anyways" she smiled.

"What?" he said and she smirked, her strategy clearly working, "You think that rat is a better kisser than me?"

"I guess so" she nodded, "Anyways you should practice some more but I have to get home" she laughed a little.

"Well I have a problem, you see I have nobody to practice with" he said not moving from his position.

"I think you can round up a girl or two to help you with that issue" she said starting to unhook her hands from his neck.

Woo Bin lower his head and his lips met hers. She was not really surprised since he had been inches from her face but she was surprised with the passion the kiss had hit her with. He consumed her lips with his and she allowed him access to her mouth. Neither of them wanted to come up for air so they kept their lips of each other. Jae Kyung's hands had made their way down from his neck to the inside of his vest as she pulled him closer. His hands wrapped around her small figure with a strength and tenderness Jae Kyung had never felt before. Their kiss was not like their previous ones; this one was longing, longing for each other, for passion but mostly to Jae Kyung it felt like a goodbye kiss so she never wanted to let go.

Bright headlights of a car pulling in made them break their kiss and Woo Bin cursed under his breath for the horrible timing. He back away allowing her space to get in her car.

"I will see you around" she said smiling.

"Text me when you get home" he said and she nodded before getting into her car.

Woo Bin watched her drive away and Yi Jung walk towards him. So it had been this punk with the horrible timing he thought.

"Do I need to ask about what just happened?" Yi Jung asked.

"No just know that you have terrible timing" Woo Bin said.

"I think that was pretty well timed" Yi Jung smiled, "I mean had I not come at that time I am pretty sure you would have had sex with Jae Kyung on her car".

"Shut up, you rascal" Woo Bin said playfully pushing him as they stepped into the house.

"Look who it is" Jun Pyo said as they both walked into the room.

"Ji Hoo, when did you get here?" Woo Bin said noticing a calm Ji Hoo siting on a couch by the fireplace.

"About five minutes ago" he answered gently.

"I did not see you" Woo Bin said taking a seat across from them.

"You were a little preoccupied in the parking lot" Ji Hoo said with a slight smile.

Yi Jung laughed and Woo Bin threw a pillow his way.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Nothing" Woo Bin cleared his throat, "So what's the plan?"

"First of all, why am I even here?" Yi Jung asked, "I told you not to get involved"

"Cut the crap Yi Jung, you may be able to lie to women but you can't lie to us" Jun Pyo said, "Besides you would have to out of your mind to actually like Akiko".

Yi Jung took a deep breath and said,

"I met with Hyun Su"

"That gut that you went to art school that one summer?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yeah, apparently art was not his thing because he is working for the government for technology infiltration" Yi Jung said, "I had him look into Akiko and apparently she has drugged a guy back in high school which is what we suspected she did to me but there is no way I can prove it" he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes there is" Woo Bin said standing and walking to the computer and plugging in the flash drive.

"I can't believe this" Yi Jung said moments after they finished watching the video, "She had some nerve especially when she is not even Kye's daughter".

"Yeah we heard" Jun Pyo said, "So what should we do, clearly this girl is crazy so we can't just all confront her and not expect her to do something especially now that Ga Eul is…."

"Ga Eul is what?" Yi Jung asked standing up in urgency but none of them responded, "What happened?" he raised his voice.

"She was having dinner with Jan Di and she found out that Akiko is pregnant and she passed out" Jun Pyo said and they all braced for Yi Jung's reaction.

"WHAT?" he yelled, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs but…" Jun Pyo did not bother finishing since Yi Jung was already half way up the stairs.

Yi Jung ran all the way up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. He opened the door and glanced over at the bed were Jan Di was sitting next to Ga Eul.

"Hello" he said swallowing hard.

"You" Jan Di said narrowing her eyes as she stood up, "You know this is all your fault" she hit his arm.

"I know, I'm sorry" he smiled, "How is she?"

"Fine" Jan Di said not falling for his charming smile, "Ugh men and then they say women are difficult" she continued.

"Can I talk to her please?" he pleaded.

"I guess but don't try anything in my house" she said, "Not that you have not already caused the problem"

Jan Di walked out of the room and he wanted to ask her what she meant but instead he approached Ga Eul who was sitting in the bed.

"Hey" he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess" she said shrugging.

"What happened?" he asked standing by the bed and she decided to stand up. She walked over the window to think for a second. How was she supposed to tell him she was pregnant with everything that was happening?

"I have just been really tired and I guess the fatigue got to me" she said not looking at him, "Jae Kyung showed me the videos" she quickly added.

"I just saw it down stairs as well" he said approaching her.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"We were just discussing that down stairs but we still have not come up with a concrete plan, for now I am just glad there is some concrete evidence so you believe my word" he said standing in front of her.

She could not help but smile a little thinking about how it used to be before with them. He said she was not his type and now he was doing everything to prove his innocence to her.

"Well I have some news for you" she said the corner of her mouth turning into a smile.

"Oh?" he said bracing himself for what she would say.

"I don't really know if you are going to think it's bad or good but which part do you want first?" she asked.

"Well you know my style" he smiled, "Bad first".

"As you wish" she said, "Even though I saw the tapes, I know that you are still going to be a father".

His expression dropped,

"What do you mean? The kid is not mine and I told you I am not going to marry her" he said rapidly.

"So impatient" she chuckled, "Why don't you wait until I get to the second part"

"Huh?" he said.

"You are going to be a father because I..." she was so happy she could not even get the words out.

"You what?" he asked but a smile apparent on his face as he caught on to what she was saying.

"I am pregnant" she said smiling and he could not say anything. He picked her up as he hugged her tightly.

"Are you serious?" he asked putting her down but still holding her in his arms.

"Yeah" she smiled brightly.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me" he said leaning his head in and kissing her deeply.

"Alright, break it up kids" Woo Bin said walking into the room with everybody else, "You already made the kid".

"I heard I am going to be an uncle" Jun Pyo said smiling as he gave Yi Jung a celebratory hug.

"Oh God! Uncle Jun Pyo; just don't let him ever take your kid to the hairdresser" Woo Bin said laughing as he hugged Ga Eul congratulations.

"Shut up" Jun Pyo said but he was still smiling.

"Congratulations" Ji Hoo said calmly.

"Thank You" Ga Eul blushed at the great attention from her friends. She felt lucky that her child would be born into this kind of family and love.

…..

After an hour or so of planning they decided to go home and pick up again tomorrow. Woo Bin would try to put his efforts into finding Akiko's baby's actual father. It would not take long anyways since Woo Bin had some contacts in Japan who could help him. When they found him they would confront Akiko and her mother and ask them to leave before things got out of hand. Even though all the guys had other plans especially Woo Bin, it had been Ga Eul who had said to resolve it that way so they had to respect her wishes.

"Okay it should take about two days or so to find this guy" Woo Bin said, "I will let you know as soon as I heard from Marco and my contacts in Japan".

"Thank you" Ga Eul said.

"Oh remember" Yi Jung said outside of this house, we still don't speak and I am still with Akiko'; we cannot spook anybody about our plan especially Akiko".

"Yes of course" Woo Bin said as they all separated and went to their cars.

Ji Hoo drove Ga Eul home as not to raise suspicion and Woo Bin relaxed in his driver's seat as he sped home. All he could think about was Jae Kyung; his mind tried to think about other things but everything led back to her until he felt his car stall. He pulled up to the side of the road and looked around at the darkness; his car never broke down. Woo Bin pulled out his gun from the front dash and got out to look at his car.

He consciously looked around but saw nothing so he popped the hood of his car and frowned; nothing looked wrong. The crunching of a wood stick made him turn his head around just in time for something hard to hit him on the side of the head. All he saw was darkness and he fell by his car with his gun in hand.

…

Jae Kyung slowly opened her eyes and struggled to remember what happened. She remembered getting to her house but then she felt something hit her over the head and then it was dark. She stood up and walked around the small room with only a couch in the corner and a glass window which was dark as well. The bright light in the room made her eyes hurt so she closed them trying to relax and think of a way out. She touched the walls trying to find a door besides the only one that she had already tried. She frowned unable to find anything.

The door she had tried earlier opened and Qiang Lee came through and closed the door behind him.

"What is this?" she demanded standing up but he smirked.

"Relax, I just wanted to talk"

"And kidnapping me is your best option" she yelled at him.

"So about what we talked on the phone earlier" he said ignoring her anger, "I will give you one last chance to agree to be my girlfriend".

"What? You kidnap me and threaten me?" she laughed a little and walked around the room. Should I make a run for it she thought.

"Thinking about how to get out of here?" he asked reading her mind.

"My answer is still no" she said, "I don't want to be your girlfriend, ever again".

"Fine, then I will let you go" he said and her mouth dropped open.

"What? You take me hostage and now you are going to let me go just like that?" she asked even though she felt like she should have just taken him up on his offer to let her go without a question.

"Yes but you might want to just stay for the show" he said pointing to the dark glass window.

"The show?" she asked but as soon as the words were out of her mouth bright lights shined on the other side of the glass window and she narrowed her eyes from the light. She saw two men walking towards the middle of the room with two other ones dragging a man with them. Her heart dropped to her feet when she saw Woo Bin on the other side of the glass. They threw him down on the floor and he coughed up blood; his cheeks were bloody from the punches he had received; his lip was busted, his blue vest was ripped open and his hair was messy.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked tears flushing to her eyes.

"I told you on the phone what this was about" he said.

"And what makes you think I care if he is hurt" she said trying to act like she did not care so that hopefully he would not do anything else.

"Oh, you don't care?" he asked.

"No" she choked out trying to keep back tears.

"Fine then" he said taking out his phone.

Jae Kyung was not paying attention to what he was doing; she was facing the glass window and staring at Woo Bin. She wanted to beat those men up for doing that to him; Woo Bin tried to find back, but as two of them held his down on his knees, it was clear that he was worn out. She finally heard Lee hang up his call as he approached the glass window she was facing. He leaned on the glass window facing away from it and said,

"It's really too bad that you don't care because he cares about you"

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking at him.

"They asked him to give up the address of your vacation home and he took punch after punch and did not reveal it but if you don't care then I guess it does not matter" he said.

She did not get to ask him what he meant because at that moment the two guys not holding him down both started punching Woo Bin again. One of them kicked him in the cut that was healing from the last fight at her house. He let out a groan of pain as he continued coughing up blood. She heard a painful cracking noise when one of them kicked him and she knew that one of his ribs must have just broken. His breathing became shallow and tears were streaming down her face and she finally said,

"Fine, fine I will be your girlfriend, just please tell them to stop"

"So you do care" he said smirking as they stopped hitting Woo Bin. She could not answer; her worse nightmare was happening in front of her and there was nothing she could do to help him. She wanted to run through the door and go to Woo Bin's side but she did not want him to be hurt further.

"Here" Qiang Lee handed her a box.

"What the hell is this?" she asked through the tears coming down her cheeks.

"Put is on darling" he said as she opened the box and inside was a diamond ring; the same diamond ring she had worn when they were engaged.

"I said I agreed to be your girlfriend not your fiancé" she said wiping away some of her tears.

"If you prefer I continued" he said pointing to Woo Bin.

"This is really low you know" she said taking the ring out of the box but not putting it on.

"I asked you nicely and you did not want to agree that way so this is all your fault" he said as one of the men took out a gun and pointed it at Woo Bin who was laying on the floor holding his ribs in a pained expression.

"Stop, just let him go" she said slipping the ring on her finger, "See I am wearing it, just let him go".

"So cooperative all of a sudden" he smirked but she kept wiping away her tears, "However I still need you think to understand that I am being serious".

Jae Kyung did not have time to ask him what he meant because she heard a single gunshot ring through the air.

…


	21. Chapter 21: Revelations

**Hello Everybody!**

**Here is a new chapter as promised! I hope you enjoy this chapter and much more action to come soon! Enjoy and please review! Thanks for your support! **

Chapter 21: Revelations

Yi Jung undid his tie and sat down on his couch. After they had made the plans at Jun Pyo's house he had come back to his house and done some work for the museum. Two hours after looking at paper work he had finally decided to go to his bedroom and try to get some sleep. He could not think straight from the recent news he had received. Excitement and fear both come to mind; he was super happy that the kid Akiko was expecting was not his and that he would have a child with Ga Eul but he was terrified that he would turn out like his father. He did not want his child to ever felt what he felt; an absence of a father in his life.

He sighed and stood up taking his jacket off when his phone rang. He did not recognize the number but he picked up anyways.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello is this Yi Jung?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, who are you?" he asked.

"I am Mr. Ji Hoo's secretary, he asked me to call you" she explained.

"Is he okay? Why isn't he calling me?" he asked grabbing his car keys and heading down stairs already.

"He is fine but he is preforming surgery right now which is why he wanted me to call you and he told me to tell you to call everybody else" she said.

"What is happening?" he asked urgently.

"About 20 minutes ago, your friend Mr. Woo Bin was brought in with a gunshot wound close to his heart and he had to be rushed into surgery; he was losing a lot of blood and he had a few broken ribs as well" she spoke rapidly.

Yi Jung stopped in front of his car to regain his breath. He felt like somebody had just shot him; the air escaped his lungs and the surroundings were spinning out of control.

"What happened? Who brought him there?" he finally managed to ask as he got into his car and sped away.

"We don't know; somebody threw him in front of the hospital door and he was unconscious by then so I don't know what happened" she answered calmly.

"Okay, okay" he said speeding to the hospital, "I will be there soon".

He hung up and could not think straight. He was still breathing deeply and his immediate thought was that Akiko had done this. She must have somehow heard that we all met at Jun Pyo's house and she must have had people grab him when they all left the house he thought.

He hit his steering wheel with his hand and took a deep breath. He could not even think about what he would do if Woo Bin did not make it through tonight.

Yi Jung picked up his phone and dialed Jun Pyo.

"Hello?" Jun Pyo answered.

"Hey, get Jan Di and pick up Ga Eul and come to the hospital immediately" he said.

"Is everything okay?" a worried tone heard from Jun Pyo.

"Woo Bin is in surgery, he was shot, they don't know who did it because he was dropped off at the hospital and he was unconscious" Yi Jung said pulling into a parking spot at the hospital.

"Are you serious?" Jun Pyo almost yelled.

"Yeah, I just got here so come quickly" Yi Jung said before hanging up.

Yi Jung ran into the hospital and up the stairs to the emergency section. He approached the desk and said,

"Where is 's secretary?"

"I am right here" she said coming from behind the desk, "I take it you are Yi Jung?"

"Yeah, so what happened?" he asked shoving his cellphone into his jacket pocket.

"We are not really sure; a black car threw him at the front and drove off. We were confused but went we got to the front immediately started shouting orders; I have never seen him like that but anyways before heading to the surgery he gave me a number to call and said it was you and told me to tell you that you should call everybody else. I did not really know who everybody else was but he said you would know" she said.

"Yeah I know I called them" he said running his fingers through his hair.

"I am sorry about your friend" she said seeing the worry in his eyes.

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked, "Tell me honestly".

"Well" she said trying to relax him, "I don't know, your friend was hurt pretty badly. His face had many cuts and bruises so I am guessing he was beaten and also he had at least three broken ribs which will take a long time to heal seeing as you can't put them in a cast"

"He will heal fast; he is strong but what about the gunshot?" he asked and at that moments Jun Pyo, Ga Eul and Jan Di came running through the doors.

"Hey, what is happening?" Jun Pyo asked his eyes wide.

"The gunshot was pretty close to his heart and surgery was a must but the broken ribs will make it hard to operate especially getting air through his lungs. I told not to do the operation himself but he insisted and did not take no for an answer" she explained.

"Woo Bin was shot?" Ga Eul asked tears flooding her eyes.

"And he had broken ribs?" Jan Di asked pulling on Jun Pyo's sleeve who was frozen listening to the secretary.

"I am sorry" the secretary said again, "You might want to sit in the waiting area, the surgery will probably take a couple of hours but I am sure will find you as soon as he is done".

They all walked to the waiting area and Jun Pyo held Jan Di tight. She was in disbelief; she did not know what to do with herself so she just held on to Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul was crying as she sat down and Yi Jung went over to her side. She hugged his torso and rested her head on his chest as she cried more.

"Who could have done this?" Jun Pyo finally said blankly.

"This is all my fault" Yi Jung said staring at the ground.

"You think she did this?" Jun Pyo asked sitting across from him.

Yi Jun g did not have time to answer because they heard heels clicking towards them on the floor. They all looked up and saw Jae Kyung, Qiang Lee and behind them Akiko.

Ga Eul stood up in time for Akiko not to see her head resting on Yi Jung's chest.

"Oh my God Baby!" Akiko said walking towards Yi Jung and sitting next to him, "How is he?"

"We don't know yet" he said blankly, "How did you know he was hurt?"

They all looked at her but she simply answered,

"Oh I guess Ga Eul texted Jae Kyung and since Jae Kyung was with Qiang at the time, he told me and we all rushed right over".

"Jae Kyung was with Qiang?" Jan Di asked confused and they all looked at Jae Kyung and Qiang who were still standing.

"Yes, they are actually together now, I guess they made up" Akiko said and they all continued looking at them but now they were all looking at Jae Kyung.

Her straight hair was up in a messy bun; the dress she wore had wrinkles all over it and her eyes were puffy and red even though she was no longer crying.

"We did not want to show off especially with the circumstances" Qiang said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Ga Eul looked at Jae Kyung and she could see the sadness in her eyes and the disgust that came over her when Lee put his hands on her.

"When did you guys get back together?" Ga Eul asked.

"Well we had been talking for a week or so about our relationship and just tonight we decided to take another try at it" he said and Yi Jung frowned thinking about the kiss Woo Bin had given Jae Kyung hours ago.

"So how is Woo Bin doing?" Akiko asked drawing attention away from them.

"He is in surgery right now" Jun Pyo answered, his expression had turned from sad to angry, "the bullet hit pretty close to his heart and his broken ribs are making it hard to operate".

"How sad" Akiko said trying to sound sincere but failed.

Jae Kyung felt tears coming back to her eyes and she sniffled trying to hold them back. She took a deep breath in but she released a shallow breath.

"I am going to go get some water" Ga Eul said standing, "Jan Di do you want to come?"

"Yeah" Jan Di said finally letting go of Jun Pyo's hand.

"Jae Kyung, do you want to come?" Ga Eul asked and Jae Kyung nodded as Ga Eul wrapped her arm around her taking her away from Qiang.

They walked a short while in silence until they got to the cafeteria and then they took a seat at a close by table. Ga Eul bought them bottles of water but Jae Kyung just sat there staring at the water.

"Jae Kyung what happened?" Jan Di asked gently as Jae Kyung's tears finally streamed down her face.

"I – I am engaged" she stammered holding out her hand and covered her face with her other hand.

"What?" Ga Eul almost yelled, "What really happened?"

"Nothing happened, I talked to him and we decided to get back together; he is great" Jae Kyung said between tears, sounding rehearsed.

"Are you serious?" Jan Di asked as Jae Kyung tried wiping away her tears.

"It was him, wasn't it? He is the reason Woo Bin is hurt?" Ga Eul asked and Jae Kyung instantly nodded softly.

"It's my fault; it's all my fault that Woo Bin might die" Jae Kyung said, "Oh God what if he does not make it".

"Hey! He will make it" Jan Di said, "Now calm down and tell us what happened".

"I can't, I am afraid something else might happen" Jae Kyung said.

"Okay fine then we will guess and you tell us if we are right that way you did not tell us" Ga Eul said and Jae Kyung nodded.

"So I take it Lee took you somewhere and then he beat up Woo Bin to convince you to be his girlfriend" Ga Eul said and Jae Kyung nodded.

"Then he told you that you should be engaged as well and then when you said no, he shot Woo Bin" Jan Di guessed but Jae Kyung shook her head.

"I agreed and I put on the ring as soon as they pointed the gun. I said I would be his fiancé but he still had him shot even after I said yes because he wanted to get him point across" she said between crying.

"Oh My God! What a little bastard" Jan Di said.

"He wants to get married next Saturday" Jae Kyung said sadly.

"What?" Jan Di yelled.

"Invitations are going out tomorrow and my parents are flying in as well for some business deal and now they can attend my wedding as well" she said standing up.

"You can't possibly go through with it" Ga Eul said looking up at her.

"Of course I am going to go through with it especially seeing what he did to Woo Bin. I have a little less than two weeks to come to terms with it" she said taking her bottle of water, "Anyways that's not important now, let's go back".

They all walked back and the number of people in the waiting room had increased since they had left. Mr. Kye, Woo Bin's father, Madam So had arrived and were all sitting around the waiting room. They all looked up seeing the girls come back into the room; Jan Di sat next to Jun Pyo and Ga Eul and Jae Kyung sat next to Jan Di.

Jae Kyung could see where Woo Bin got his facial features. His father's strong features were the same ones on Woo Bin's face but his father's expression was a mix of anger and worry. His elbows were resting on his knees as his hands held his head. Mr. Kye patted his friends shoulder in comfort and Woo Bin's father whispered to him,

"I can't lose him too, the way I lost his mother; I can't"

Jae Kyung was sure that, that was probably the only time his father had shown weakness and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She did not want to lose him either, even though she would marry Lee she would feel lost if Woo Bin did not make it.

"Ji Hoo" Yi Jung said standing and they all saw Ji Hoo walking towards them. He had on a doctor's gown with a blue surgeon's hat. His expression was one Jae Kyung could not read; he looked calm but at the same time worried. They all waited with baited breath for him to say something when he reached them.

"Woo Bin made it" he finally said and they all let out a breath of relief.

"So how did it go?" Jun Pyo asked.

"It was difficult, he had three broken ribs and his previous injuries made the bleeding difficult to stop" Ji Hoo explained.

"Previous injuries?" Woo Bin's father asked and Jae Kyung looked down knowing it was the ones he had gotten from the attack at her house.

"Yeah he had a slash across his abdomen that was healing but the force he was hit with opened it again and made things difficult" Ji Hoo said.

"Well how is he now?" Yi Jung asked.

"He is still in critical condition and we will watch him closely for tonight as well as the coming days. He has three broken ribs, a bit wound from the bullet next to his heart, and his face is pretty badly bruised" Yi Hoo said and Jae Kyung cringed hearing about all his injuries, "Tomorrow morning we will be pretty comfortable to say that he should be okay but for right now we still don't know how tonight is going to go"

Jae Kyung covered her face with her hands trying to breathe normally but her heart felt like it was going to burst.

"I will be here all night just in case anything happens but you all should probably go home, it's getting to be 2am and I highly doubt Woo Bin is waking up tonight" Ji Hoo said looking at all their tired faces.

"Thanks man" Yi Jung said nodding as Ji Hoo nodded and made his way to the nurse to give her instructions.

"He is right" Jun Pyo said, "We should all go get some sleep, we will do nobody good if we are tired and can't help".

They all nodded and started gathering their stuff to head out to the parking lot. Woo Bin's father quickly gave instructions to the six men waiting for him. Four of them stood guard throughout the hospital and two of them made their way to the front of Woo Bin's door.

"If you need me to do anything you know where to find me" Mr. Kye told Woo Bin's father.

"Thank you" he nodded.

Yi Jung walked over to Ji Hoo who was still talking to the nurse.

"Hey, you okay?" Ji Hoo saw him stand there as the nurse left.

"Yeah, can you just please take care of him" Yi Jung said.

"Yeah of course" Ji Hoo said but he noticed Yi Jung's expression and said, "It's not your fault, there is no way she could have known about our meeting. I have a feeling this has something to do with Lee".

Yi Jung looked over at Lee who was talking to Jae Kyung.

"I thought it was a little weird that all of a sudden they are together" Yi Jung said.

"Wait, they are together" Ji Hoo said but then he stopped when he noticed a ring on her finger, "So close that they are engaged again all of a sudden".

"Yeah definitely seems linked but we can talk about that later" Yi Jung said noticing Akiko staring at them, "Call me immediately if there are any changes".

"Yeah" Ji Hoo said making his way to Woo Bin's room.

Akiko took Yi Jung's arm and walked with his mother outside. Yi Jung looked around outside and saw Ga Eul get into the car with Jan Di and Jun Pyo. She looked up right before getting in and smiled at him. She felt bad for not being able to be with him right now, she knew how heartbroken he was over Woo Bin's condition.

Jae Kyung and Qiang Lee were the only ones left in the waiting room.

"You can leave, I have to talk to Ji Hoo" she said turning around but he grabbed her arm.

"I think you should leave with me" he said.

"Let go of my arm before I make a scene" she said turning around to face him.

"What? Are you sad because your lover is in a hospital bed?" he asked not hiding his horrible tone.

She slapped him across the face with her free hand and tugged on her other hand freeing it from his grasp.

"Don't you dare talk about him; he is twice the man you will ever be. You got what you wanted now go before I tell his father it was you that did that to him" she said slightly shaking from anger.

"Fine" he said noticing some nurses staring at them from the hardy slap she had landed on him.

"Goodnight" she said turning and walking away from him.

Jae Kyung walked towards the direction that Ji Hoo went in. She finally found the room Woo Bin was in guarded by two guys outside. Ji Hoo walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Jae Kyung, what are you still doing here? Everybody left" he said.

"How is he?" she asked pulling a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"He keeps going in and out" he sighed, "Some time he is stable and other times his levels drop".

"What do you think is going to happen?" she asked.

"Woo Bin is one of the strongest guys I know' emotionally and physically but his injuries are pretty bad so tonight is the biggest problem" Ji Hoo said sadly.

"Do you think I can see him?" she asked her eyes wide.

"I really should not because of his condition" he said but her eyes made him cave, "But I guess you can".

"Thank you" she smiled as he opened the door.

"Oh don't be scared if you see a man in there, it's just Marco" Ji Hoo said before he closed the door.

She walked into the room and the lights were dimmed down but she could still clearly see him lying there. She walked forward and sat down next to his bed. Tears immediately started coming down her cheeks as she noticed all the IVs he was hooked up too. His hair was a relax mess, his cheeks where bruised and red, and his knuckles were cut open from him fighting back.

Jae Kyung reached out and gently ran her fingers over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she managed to say between tears. She linked her hand with his and continued crying.

"He is going to fine Miss" a man's voice said from the corner.

She slightly jumped but remembered that Yi Hoo said Marco was in the room.

"Oh Marco" she said wiping her tears, "I did not see you there".

"Don't worry about Woo Bin, he is going to pull through as long as you stay here" Marco said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He may not like revealing his feelings for anybody because he is afraid of something like this happening but he loves you" Marco said, "And don't feel bad, he would have never allowed you to get hurt, he would not want it any other way".

"Then I won't leave until he wakes up" she smiled and he nodded.

….

Ga Eul walked around her house unable to fall asleep after Jan Di and Jun Pyo dropped her off. She walked into her kitchen and took out a jug of water and poured some in a glass. She looked over at the clock and it red 3:15am. She took a deep breath and tried to relax but could not. She could not imagine how she would feel if something like that happen to her. Poor Jae Kyung she thought.

She stood up and put the jug of water back in the fridge when her doorbell rang. I wonder who that could be she thought; it's 3 in the morning. She looked though the peep hole and stepped back opening the door.

"Yi Jung, is everything okay?" she asked as he walked into the house.

"Yeah, I mean I have not received any calls so I assume so" he said holding his head with his hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked closing the door.

"Not really" he said, "I could not sleep thinking about Woo Bin, thinking about the fact that he might not make it tonight, thinking about what I would do without -"

"Hey" she said cutting him off, "Don't talk like that; Woo Bin will be just fine, I know it" she reassured him with a hug.

He did not say anything, he just hugged her.

"Come on, you need some sleep" she said breaking the hug and leading him upstairs. He got under the covers and tried to relax as she turned on the lamp and turned off the room light. She got into bed and he hugged her tightly.

"Jan Di and I were talking to Jae Kyung and she said that it was Lee who did it" she said quietly.

"What?" he said but he was not surprised.

"Yeah apparently he kidnapped her and beat Woo Bin so that she would agree to be his girlfriend and then when she agreed to that he gave her the last engagement ring she had and told her to put it on" she filled him in.

"Is that why he shot Woo Bin because she would not agree to put the ring on?" he asked.

"That's what I thought to but she said that she got scared when they took a gun out so she put the ring on and he shot him after to make his point" she said shivering.

"I swear I am going to kill him myself" Yi Jung said anger rising in his chest.

"You and me both" she said resting her head on his chest, "Poor Jae Kyung, I don't know what I would have done if that had been you in Woo Bin's place".

"It's okay" he said, "Nothing else is going to happen; after Woo Bin gets better this all ends".

….

Akiko walked around her room in urgency until there was finally a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said.

"Well you must be something special for me coming at this hour to your house" a man said entering the room.

"Of course I am special" she smiled wickedly, "Now we need to come up with a plan".

"Why is something wrong?" he asked.

"Not particularly but I don't expect them to sit with their arms crosses" she said, "And stupid Lee went and shot Woo Bin close to his heart. I told the idiot to shoot him for dramatic effect not so that he is clinging on for life".

"I guess some people are not as suave as me" he said.

"Of course not, now since the last thing standing between that contract you have to gain million is Kye's daughter we need to come up with something good" she said.

"Yeah your father's power in underground Japan is the only thing in my way from gaining millions with that construction company. I am not going to wait around for my father to try and get me involved with politics and business; it was never my thing, I would rather just take what I want" he said.

"That is why we get along so well" she said, "I just think it's precious that Woo Bin was worrying about the big bad Japanese thugs who were trying to threaten Kye with his daughter when you and your men are really the Japanese" she laughed.

"What can I say, I tend to put in my efforts when I want something" he laughed, "And soon enough those millions will be mine".

"Of course and riches and fame will be mine" she continued laughing, "Bae, we will have everything we ever wanted".

"Cheers to that" Bae said drinking a glass of scotch.

….


	22. Chapter 22: Rebellion

**Hey Everybody! **

**That's for all the great reviews on the last chapter! I hope you like this one just as much. This one is sort of long because lots of different things happen so I hope you like it! Enjoy and remember to review! Thanks!**

Chapter 22: Rebellion

Ga Eul struggled to open her eyes, the bright light from the window shining into the room. She finally opened her eyes completely and smiled looking at Yi Jung sleeping next to her. It was 11am and it was the latest she had ever slept but it was the least amount of sleep she had gotten. They had stayed up until 7am talking mostly she was comforting Yi Jung since he could not sleep and his mind kept travelling back to Woo Bin.

She rolled over to face him and she ran her fingers over his cheek. His face had a worried expression even in his sleep. She shivered thinking about the possibility of him being in the hospital. Jae Kyung is handling this a lot better than I would she thought, I would be a total mess if Yi Jung was ever hurt like that, especially shot. A fear came over her thinking about the situation, even though she was happy about her child and Yi Jung finally confessing his feelings; she was still uncomfortable with Akiko. If she went to such great lengths to make him propose and fake a pregnancy who knows what she would do next.

Yi Jung's eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes.

"Good Morning" she said looking up at him.

"Morning" he smiled.

"So" she said trying to get his mind off things, "You never told me what you want our baby to be? Boy or girl?"

"Well" he said taking her in his arms, "It does not matter to me but just know that if she is a girl she will never be allowed to date".

She laughed and said,

"Let's hope it is a girl because if it's a boy, we will have the new generation of Casanova".

He let out a soft laugh and kissed her on the lips.

"Of course I will teach him how to be a charmer but I am pretty sure you will punish him if he does the same things I did" he said when they broke their kiss.

"You better hope so!" she said, "How would you feel if your daughter fell for someone like you?"

"Touché" he said, "You got me there. I would probably kill the guy".

"Speaking of" she said, "You still have not met my parents".

"Yeah" he said thinking about whom her father actually was, "We can go whenever you want".

"Sounds good but I want to wait until Woo Bin gets better; that is more important now" she said sitting up in bed.

"Okay" he nodded.

"I am going to go make some tea" she said, "Would you like some?"

"Sure, I will be down in a minute" he smiled as she headed down stairs to the kitchen.

…..

Woo Bin's father walked into the hospital with a resilient presence that made bystanders move aside when he walked past them. A hard expression was apparent on his face as he approached Ji Hoo.

"How is he?" he asked Ji Hoo.

"He has made it through the worse; the wound it healing nicely as are his ribs. I should expect him to wake up within the next few days" Ji Hoo said positively.

"Excellent" he said looking at his watch, "Now Ji Hoo I know you have a clue as to who did this and I also understand your undying loyalty to my son but you have to give me something".

Ji Hoo stood there for a few seconds; he knew that Woo Bin had never liked how his father took care of business and he was especially resentful for his mother's death but at this point they needed to accept help and fight fire with fire.

"You are right; I can't tell you much but what I can give you is a name and I am sure you will be able to do something with it. I am also assured that Marco knows a lot more since he was the one that helped Woo Bin look up some information" Yi Hoo said the minimal amount of information he could.

"Yes I am sure Marco knows much more but unfortunately my son has an uncanny ability to gain people's trust so I doubt I will get much from him but you had a name for me?" his father asked.

"Yes, his name is Qiang Lee, he was here last night" Ji Hoo said.

"He was?" he asked.

"Yes, he is Miss Jae Kyung's fiancé" Ji Hoo said.

"The girl who was supposed to marry Jun Pyo?" he asked.

"Yes"

"She was here as well, I remember seeing her" Woo Bin's father said as Ji Hoo nodded, "Well thank you Ji Hoo, you have been of great help now can I see my son?"

"Of course" Ji Hoo said but his beeper went off, "I am sorry we seem to have an emergency with another patient but you know where his room is".

"Yes, please go and thank you" Woo Bin's father made his way to the room. He spotted the two guards outside of Woo Bin's room unmoved.

"Everything go okay?" he asked them and they nodded.

He reached out and opened the door slowly. The shades were closed so it was dark in the room. He closed the door behind him but stopped in his tracks when he turned back around. Jae Kyung's head was rested on Woo Bin's bed and her hand was still linked with his. Her face had a soft expression of compassion but he could tell she was tired. He realized it was the same dress he had seen her in since last night and her hair had fallen out of her bun and the loose curls were now resting on her arm.

"Marco" his father whispered to Marco who had not gotten one minute of sleep.

"Hello Sir" he said.

"Has she been here all night?" he asked.

"Yes, she said she will stay until he wakes up" Marco informed him.

"And what is their relationship?" Mister Song asked.

"I am not aware; Mr. Woo Bin does not like to talk about his private life" Marco said and Woo Bin's father chuckled a little expecting the response he received.

"How much sleep has she gotten?" Mr. Song asked.

"She just fell asleep an hour ago" Marco said.

"And how has Woo Bin been?"

"Good, he moved his hand a couple of times so Dr. Yoon thinks that he should be waking up soon" Marco said.

"Excellent, I have to get going but call me with any changes" he said as he excited the room.

Outside the room he took out his cellphone to make a call but stopped when he heard two nearby nurses talk about Woo Bin.

"Isn't it so sad that Mr. Woo Bin was injured so badly; I mean he is so handsome and he is rich what do people have against that?" one of them said.

"I heard that apparently it's because of that girl in the room with him. The guy she is actually with was jealous that Woo Bin was charming her and he did it as revenge" the other said.

"Oh My God! Some people will do anything to prove they are better; so pathetic but I think it's really cute that she stayed with him all night"

"It's the best romance story we have had at this hospital in a long time; I mean the girl just kept talking to him all night and it's 9am; she stayed up with him for 7 hours and apparently he started moving his hand already"

"Yes! I heard that too but apparently he is moving the hand she has been holding all night"

"So romantic" the nurse said as they walked by Mr. Song.

A smile escaped Mr. Song's mouth thinking about Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. He hoped that it was as serious as he thought because Woo Bin would finally get the life he always wanted and the life his mother always wanted for him.

Let's see about this Qiang Lee, Mr. Song thought as he left the hospital.

….

A few minutes later Ga Eul was boiling some tea and Yi Jung joined her in the kitchen. She took out two cups from the cabinets Yi Jung wrapped him arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and warm chills ran down her body. She turned off the stove and turned around to face him, his arms still around her waist.

"So you have not told me if you want to have the baby first or get married" he said.

"Is this a proposal?" she asked laughing.

"Maybe" he said smiling.

"Last time I checked you are still an engaged man" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That will be over soon enough, besides apparently I don't look good with her" he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah my friend said we don't look good together" he laughed.

"I like this friend of yours" she said.

"Well you can meet him at our wedding" he said covering her lips with his. For a moment he forgot all the worries in his mind. He savored her lips and she gently bit his lower lip making him pull her tighter to his body. He kissed her until there was no more air in his lungs and he smiled as they pulled away.

Ga Eul's phone went off at the same time as Yi Jung and they both reached for their phones.

"Hello?" Ga Eul picked up her phone without looking at the called id.

"Hey" she heard Jae Kyung's voice on the other end.

"Is everything alright?" Ga Eul asked noticing her shaky voice.

"Yeah fine, Woo Bin woke up a few minutes ago" Jae Kyung said.

"Oh My God! That's great!" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah, so you should get here soon" she said sniffling.

"Okay, we are on our way" Ga Eul said hanging up the phone.

She looked over at Yi Jung who grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

"Ji Hoo said Woo Bin woke up" he smiled as they got into the car.

…

When they got to the hospital Jun Pyo and Jan Di were already there and talking to Ji Hoo.

"Hey, how is he?" Yi Jung asked.

"He is stable and awake" Ji Hoo said, "Things looked pretty promising when he started moving his hand early this morning but I did not want to call you with a false alarm".

"Can we see him?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah of course, come this way" he said leading them to the room.

When they got there Jae Kyung was leaning on the wall across the door to Woo Bin's room.

"Jae Kyung?" Yi Jung asked, "Did you go home at all?" he noticed the same dress as last night.

"No" she answered softly, "But I need to go home now so I guess I will see you later".

"Wait" Ga Eul said, "Did you talk to Woo Bin?"

"No, I called Ji Hoo as soon as he started to open his eyes but it's better this way" she said walking towards the exit, "Take care of him" she managed to smile.

"Jae Kyung" Jan Di said walking towards her, "Why don't you want to see him?"

"Like I said it's better this way; he is here because of me and I better leave before something else happens; he was fine before I came back and ruined everything" she said holding back tears, "Besides what am I supposed to say to him? Hand him an invitation to my wedding?"

"I see your point but trust me if his father finds out that Qiang Lee did that, there will not be much of a wedding" Jan Di said.

"It does not matter. I have to go get my parents from the airport anyways" she said.

"Okay, I will call you later" Jan Di said and Jae Kyung nodded as she headed outside.

"Is she okay?" Jun Pyo asked when Jan Di joined them again.

"Yeah, she has to go get her parents from the airport" she informed them.

They all nodded as they headed into the room. Woo Bin managed to smile as they came into the room. His ribs were wrapped with a large gauze and tape and his bullet wound was covered up by gauze.

"Look who is finally awake" Jun Pyo said as they all gathered around his bed.

"Yeah finally, how long have I been out?" he asked.

"Not even a day" Ji Hoo answered.

"Damn, it feels like weeks, I have never gotten that much sleep" he said.

"How do you feel?" Yi Jung asked.

"Fine but my whole body hurts especially my ribs" he said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Vaguely, after I left your house my car broke down and when I went outside to check it out somebody knocked me out and then I woke up in a ware house somewhere and they kept asking me for…." He faded off, his expression grim.

"Asked you for what?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Jae Kyung, where is she?" Woo Bin asked his eyes widely looking at all of them and they all got silent, "Where is she?" he raised his voice.

"She is fine, she is safe" Ga Eul said, "She is picking up her parents from the airport".

"Why are her parents coming?" he asked.

"Business" Jun Pyo said avoiding the wedding talk.

"Okay" he nodded and rested his head back on the pillow.

"I think you should rest" Ji Hoo said, "Then tomorrow we can move you home and you can recover there".

"Yeah sounds good" he said, "Who were those guys outside?" Woo Bin asked having noticed the two men guarding his door when they came in.

"Your father come last night and those are his men" Ji Hoo said and Woo Bin closed his eyes and shook his head, the resentment towards his father was clear.

"Okay" he finally said.

"Alright, we should all let you rest" Ji Hoo said motioning everybody outside.

"Feel better" Ga Eul smiled.

"Thank you" he said.

"Yeah and don't scare us like that again" Jun Pyo said teasing him.

Woo Bin chuckled and said,

"I'll try"

After they left and closed the door, Woo Bin called Marco over.

"Yes Sir" he said standing at the end of the bed.

"What are they not telling me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"Where is she?" Woo Bin asked, "Was she here at all?"

"Yes, she was here since you came out of surgery, she stayed up all night with you" Marco informed him.

"Then where is she now?" Woo Bin asked.

"They were telling the truth, her parents are flying in today, she left as soon as you woke up" Marco said.

"Why?" he asked.

Marco was silent for a few seconds. He walked to the chair he had been sitting in and took out an envelope.

"What's this?" Woo Bin asked as Marco handed him the envelope.

"The reason you are here and the reason she left" he said and Woo Bin felt his lungs suffocated when Marco said the reason she left.

He slowly pulled an elegant piece of paper and turned it around to the front. Woo Bin only saw words pop out at him, he could not read the whole thing; Ha Jae Kyung and Qiang Lee, and wedding were the only words he could see. Then his heart dropped when he saw the date for next Saturday.

He could not move, he kept staring at the paper wanting the words to change but they did not budge. His world was spinning out of control.

"When did this happen?" he managed to choke out.

"Invitations went out this morning and she was wearing the ring when she came in last night" Marco said.

Woo Bin slightly rubbed his temple trying to relax. He ripped the invitation in a million pieces and let out a shallow breath.

….

"I should probably head back to work" Yi Jung said as he drove Ga Eul home, "We have a shipment coming in and I don't want it to be messed up". He did not need to tell her about his plan at this moment; she would find out soon enough.

"Yeah, I called in sick today but I will be back to work tomorrow" she said as her phone beeped. She looked down and saw a text message.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Bae" she said and the car fell to silence.

"What does he want?" he asked coldly.

"He wants to have dinner" she said.

His mouth formed a hard line and she smiled noticing his jealousy.

"I think I will go" she said teasing him.

"What?" he almost yelled.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" she asked laughing.

"No" he answered quietly.

"Really? Because I am pretty sure you punched Woo Bin when we came to your museum opening" she continued laughing.

"Fine" he said smiling, "Seeing you with anybody else drives me crazy and I am pretty sure that if Ji Hoo had not held me back at my engagement party I would have knocked Bae's lights out too".

"So possessive" she said laughing, "What should I tell Bae? Sorry I can't because I am expecting a kid with Korea's womanizer who is technically engaged?"

"Very funny" he said stopping the car in front of her house, "You can't tell him you are deeply and madly in love with another man".

"So dramatic" she said laughing as she stepped out of the car.

"You better not go to dinner with him" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course I won't" she smiled as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Okay, I will call you later" he said after walking her to the front of her house.

Ga Eul walked into her house and dropped her phone on the kitchen table. She could not help but smile. Things were finally looking up; Woo Bin was awake and the relationship between her and Yi Jung was blossoming perfectly. She was not too worried about Jae Kyung because she knew that as soon as Woo Bin's father found out who had done that to Woo Bin, the wedding would surely be cancelled. She made her way upstairs but stopped when the doorbell rang through the house. It must be Yi Jung she thought, he probably forgot something. She went to the door and opened it.

"Mom?" she said surprised to see her mother at the door.

"Hello Sweetie" her mother said.

"Is everything alright?" Ga Eul asked.

"Fine but can I come in? We need to talk" her mother said.

….

Yi Jung decided to go home and change before he headed to his office. His clothes were the same ones as the previous night and they were wrinkled. The maid opened the door for him and he entered his house and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He walked into his room and headed for the closet but stopped in his tracks when he saw Akiko sitting at the end of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bothered by her presence.

"Why so hostile?" she asked, "Woo Bin woke up, shouldn't you be in a better mood?"

"You would think but you decided to come to my house and now I am in a bad mood" he said walking into his closet.

"Are you wearing the same clothes as last night?" she asked ignoring his comment.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"I am your fiancé and I would like to know if you have been gallivanting around all night with other women" she said.

"Well you don't have to worry about me anymore" he said, "Because as of this moment our faulty engagement is over".

"Excuse me?" she yelled.

"Yes you heard right" he said, "I am over your pathetic attempt to threaten me and my friends and here is a taste of your own medicine. If you don't go quietly I will go to the press myself and tell them that you threatened me and also did I mention that I found out your kid is not mine?"

"It is yours" she yelled.

"Really? Then let's go get a DNA test" he said pulling a fresh dress shirt from his closet.

She stood in the middle of the room trying to think of what to do.

"Nothing to say?" he asked, "I do suggest you go quietly or I will also reveal that you don't even belong in the life you have".

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You thought you were the only one who was ahead of the game? I know about the fact that you are not even Kye's daughter" he said stopping to look at her.

Her expression dropped and she did not know what to say.

"I will make the formal announcement today so I suggest you get ready for the press. It will be something along the lines of we could not see eye to eye on future plans but we wish each other the best" he said.

"You can't do this" she said like a temperamental child.

"I am pretty sure I can" he said unmoved by her behavior, "Oh and you can keep the ring considering I did not purchase it".

"I am going to talk to your mother about this" she said trying to sound threatening.

"Go for it" he said, "Now if you don't mind I have to get changed and I have a press conference to attend".

She huffed and she turned on her heels and walked out of the room. This is far from over she thought.

He took deep breath and got ready for the press conference. After an hour or so Yi Jung headed down stairs and he was almost out the door when he heard his name being called. He walked towards his mother's office and he opened the door.

"Yes mother?" he asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Fine" he answered coldly.

"Then what is this I hear you are going to call of your engagement?" she asked.

"You heard right" he said.

"Don't you remember what I told you about the museum?" she asked him not looking up from her work.

"That's fine too" he said and she finally looked up at him, "You know my talents, I presume you know that I could open my own museum".

"Are you being serious?" she asked putting down her pen down.

"Of course he is" a voice behind Yi Jung said.

Yi Jung turned around and immediately bowed.

"Grandmother" he greeted her.

"Hello" she greeted both of them.

His mother stood up and greeted her as well.

"Sit down, we have to talk" she ordered both of them and they did so. Madam So's mouth had formed into a hard line waiting for what she would say.

….

Jae Kyung took a deep breath as she slowly walked through her house. She had about two hours before her parents flew into the airport. She headed upstairs as she stripped off her jacket in the hallway. She sat on her bed and wiped away a single tear falling down her cheek. She felt like after this past day she did not have any more tears to ever cry again. She let her body go and fell back on her bed. She pulled up her knees and held them with her arms. She shivered feeling cold, feeling the absence of Woo Bin.

Her fingers ran over her lips she sighed thinking about Woo Bin's last kiss. The kiss had been powerful, almost possessive like he was claiming her as his alone. After a few minutes of closing her eyes and trying to relax and come to terms with the situation she stood up and headed for the shower.

The steaming shower allowed Jae Kyung to clear her head. She stepped out and put on a green dresses ending right before her knees. She pulled out a thin black belt and wrapped it around her waist. Her hair was put up in a bun and she lightly touched up her face with some makeup. I finally look decent she thought, I can't imagine what I looked like earlier today. She felt a little weak since she could not sleep so she decided to go to her kitchen and get some coffee and fruit.

She walked down stairs and noticed the silence throughout the house but then she remembered she had told her maids and security to come in late today since she wanted some time alone to think. She was just about to pull out some fruit from the fridge when her doorbell rang. She looked towards the foyer wondering who it could be.

Her black flats made a soft tap on the wooden floors as she headed for the front door. She opened the door and her expression dropped when she saw Qiang Lee. She turned around and left the door open.

"What do you want?" she asked heading back to the kitchen.

"Why don't you try a hello?" he asked closing the door and following her to the kitchen.

"Hello" she said in a flat tone.

"You know you should have a better attitude; I don't want to be married to a lady without any manners" he said.

"Well I never said I was a lady and if we are going to talk about what we want, I don't want to marry you at all so we are even" she said taking out cut up fruit from the fridge.

"I will not ask again for you to behave" he said staring at her.

She stopped putting the fruit on the counter and walked towards him. She crossed her arms in front of her and said,

"What are you going to do? Beat me up too?" she starred him down, "You are pathetic" she turned around to grab some coffee but he violently grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"I think I told you not to disrespect me" he said holding her against the wall by her arms, "I am already angry about what you did at the hospital so don't push it. When your parents get here you will tell them that you made a mistake the first time and that we will get married next weekend".

"Let go of me" she said sternly.

"You better get used to my touch" he said, "Soon enough we will be husband and wife".

A disgusted look came over her face and she said,

"I will never do anything with you".

He slammed her against the wall and a yelp escaped her throat.

"Let go of me, you coward" she said, "Is this how you get women to do what you want?"

"If you keep talking like this you will end up worse that your lover" he said and she struggled to get free but he had pinned her on the wall.

"You are just mad because you will never be able to hold a candle to him" she said.

"You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you" he said and he reached out one of his hands ready to hit her. She braced for the hit but instead a voice from the doorway of the kitchen rang through.

"Let her go"

I must be dreaming Jae Kyung thought; the voice sounded like Woo Bin's but there was no way it could be him. When she opened her eyes wide she saw four men surrounding them and Woo Bin's father at the kitchen doorway. Qiang Lee stepped away from her and she touched her arms trying to get feeling back into them.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Song asked her looking her way.

"Yes" she nodded unable to say anything else.

"Mr. Lee, I think it's time we had a talk" Mr. Song said, his voice ringing through the kitchen.

…..


	23. Chapter 23: Confessions

**Hey Everybody! **

**Here is Chapter 23! I cannot begin to tell you how thrilled I am that you guys love this story so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and more to come soon! Thank you again and please remember to review!**

Chapter 23: Confessions

"I thought you were in China acquiring new art pieces" Madam So said uncomfortably shifting in her chair facing her mother in law.

"Well, I took a flight back as soon as I got a newspaper in my hand" she explained, "Seeing my youngest and most talented nephew on the arms of that snake was obviously cause for me to jump on plane as soon as I could".

"How do you know her?" his mother asked.

"I don't need to know her to know that she is not a good fit for Yi Jung or this family" his grandmother said, "And before you say anything about Yi Jung's lifestyle, I am well aware how he lives his life with women but even still I would think that he would pick somebody who at least complimented him and that is when I knew that he had not picked her at all but it was all your doing" she narrowed her eyes towards Madam So.

"I don't expect you to understand after all you have not been around that much lately but we have to expand into other countries; there are other museums on the rise and we can't afford to fall behind" Madam So said her mouth still in a hard line.

"Well I don't expect you to understand anything about being a parent considering Yi Jung has never felt the presence of a mother in his life. The closest he ever came to having a parent was Woo Bin's mother, who loved him like her own and I am not saying that my son is much of a father either but don't give me a lesson in museums because last time I checked my family started the one you are so avidly taking care of" his grandmother said sternly.

"Yi Jung should take care of his responsibilities" his mother said, "I may have told him to get engaged but I never told him to get the girl pregnant".

"You should really check who you get into bed with" his grandmother responded, "The kid she is expecting or not expecting is not even his. It seems like you have fallen off your game dear, allowing a snake and whore to enter into your house".

"Excuse me?" his mother blinked rapidly and Yi Jung looked up at them, surprised by his grandmother's tenacity.

"You heard me. I have sat back for way to long allowing you the control because you seemed like you could handle it and I figured it was common ground for you to get along with Yi Jung but you threw that opportunity" she said.

"I did not throw it away; he never wants to be around me. He is always with women or his friends" his mother defended herself and Yi Jung opened his mouth to say something but his grandmother was not done.

"You dare bring his friends into this? They have been the only family he has ever known and unlike you they would do anything to see him happy but let's stop with the small talk and get to the reason I can here".

"I thought we were talking about what you came for? Yi Jung's engagement? Isn't that why you came?" his mother asked crossing her legs.

"Partly but mostly to tell you to pack up your office at the museum because from this moment on Yi Jung is the sole owner of the museum" his grandmother and Yi Jung's eyes opened wide.

"What?" his mother asked trying to sound calm but the tension in her voice was apparent.

"How dare you threaten him with the museum? You have clearly fallen of your horse if you thought that I would sit by while you did whatever you wanted with my museum" she said.

"You can't do that! There is a contract that I signed when I took over the museum" his mother said, her voice lacking finesse.

"Clearly you were to blinded with the status you were going to have with my museum and you forgot to read the fine print" his grandmother said smiling, "There is a clause that if the heir, who is me, should ever decide to hand the museum to anybody she can do so without any discussion and since you can't take care of it, I am sure Yi Jung can do a much better job".

His mother could not say anything; she knew too well that her mother in law was not bluffing.

"I take it your silence says that you know I am right" his grandmother smiled, "I have to get going now but please clean out your things by the end of the week. Oh and you can keep this house since my son stupidly bought it for you, I am sure Yi Jung can purchase another" she stood up and they did as well.

"Yi Jung" his grandmother said, "Walk me to my car".

"Of course" he said bowing.

They walked out in silence as his mother sank in her seat.

"Yi Jung I am glad you called me the night of your engagement party" she said outside by her car.

"No, I am happy that you did this for me" he said smiling.

"I know you will do a fine job with the museum" she said observing him for a second, "I missed your smile, reminds me of your grandfather".

"Thank you for everything" he said.

"You can thank me when you get yourself a girl I actually like" she said.

"I think I may have found her already" he said.

"Oh? Well I am sure she is better than Akiko but I will see when I meet her soon" she said.

"Of course, whenever you want' he said and she chuckled softly.

"You know you are just like your grandfather" she said smiling and he did as well. His grandfather had passed away when he was barely two years old so he did not remember much of anything about him, "He was the biggest flirt".

"Really?" he asked.

"Where do you think you get it from?" she laughed, "Of course when he met me it all changed; he had a good heart, he just needed a bit of direction and love to fill it. Does that remind you of anybody?" she asked putting her hand over his heart.

"Don't worry about me" he smiled, "I think I found my right direction".

"Okay I will call you and next week we need to have a small party with all your friends and this girl of yours to celebrate your new position" she smiled as her driver opened the car door.

"Sure" he smiled back, "thank you again for everything".

YI Jung felt his chest able to breathe again. Finally everything was going his way and he could not wait for his grandmother to meet Ga Eul. He headed in the house and grabbed his car keys. He climbed into his car and sped to the press conference.

…..

Ga Eul nervously sat across her mother in the living room couch. She had never seen her mother so serious.

"Is everything okay?" Ga Eul asked, "Is dad okay?"

"Yeah everybody is okay, I just don't really know how to bring this up to you and I should not have waited this long to tell you but…" her mother stopped talking when the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that could be" Ga Eul said, "I was not expecting anybody"

She walked towards the door and her mother shifted uncomfortably in the couch she was seated in. Ga Eul opened the door without looking at her peep hole and her eyes went wide when she saw Mr. Kye at the door.

"Mr. Kye" she managed to say after a few minutes, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" he said gently, "May I come in?"

"Umm, sure" she said stepping aside making room for him to come inside the house, "My mother is here but I guess you can join us in the living room".

"Thank you" he said making his way into the living room. His tall stature was apparent next to Ga Eul. The black suit he wore fit him perfectly and his demanding presence reminded her of Woo Bin's father. The expression on her mother's eyes grew wide but relaxed at the same time.

"Mom this is Mr. Kye and this is my mother she said introducing them" and Mr. Kye smiled at her mother and Ga Eul stopped to look at them. His smile reminded her of the same one that Yi Jung would give her sometimes and she shook her head convincing herself that it was only because she had spent so much time with Yi Jung.

"We already know each other" her mother said and Ga Eul swallowed hard, bracing herself for an explanation.

"How?" she asked taking a seat across from them. Mr. Kye took a seat next to her mother.

"Well" her mother said slowly, "We used to date when we were younger".

Ga Eul blinked rapidly trying to understand what her mother was saying. Her mother used to date a mafia leader and she had never told her about it. But why is she saying this now? Ga Eul thought.

"Umm" is all Ga Eul could say.

"That's why we are here now; we need to talk to you about something" Mr. Kye said.

"You knew he was coming?" she asked her mother and her mother nodded.

"Before I married your father I was dating Mr. Kye but one thing led to another and he had to leave for family business so we broke up and we had not seen each other since" her mother explained.

"So why the sudden reunion?" she asked fearing the answer.

"When Mr. Kye left, he actually had to go home and be married through an arranged marriage" her mother avoided her question.

"Your wife; she was an arranged marriage?" Ga Eul asked Mr. Kye.

"Yes and I would have told my parents that I was not going to do it but she told me she was pregnant so I had to go through with it" he explained.

Ga Eul sighed thinking about how familiar this sounded to her situation with Yi Jung.

"So Akiko was the kid that your wife was expecting?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ga Eul the reason we are telling you this is because I was pregnant too at that time" her mother said and Ga Eul felt the air in her lungs escape.

"Before you met dad?" she asked her voice breaking.

"Yes" her mother said and the word hit Ga Eul like a bullet to the chest. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"So are you telling me that Mr. Kye is actually my father?" she asked her mother, a single tear running down her cheek and her mother could not say anything so she nodded.

Ga Eul stood up and paced around the living room. It was her, the daughter Woo Bin had been looking for, she was the girl she had felt bad for, the girl whose world would be turned upside down.

"And you waited this long to tell me?" she shouted at them.

"There was never a good time sweetheart. I was going to tell you a couple of years ago but then you were so excited about your job opportunity in the states" her mother explained.

Ga Eul let go of the tears she had in her eyes as she shouted,

"There is never a good time to tell your child that their father is not their real father".

"I know" her mother simply said,

"And what about you?" Ga Eul asked Mr. Kye, "You picked her over my mother; they were both in the same situation"

"I did not know your mother was pregnant" he said, "I did not know until a couple of years ago and she had moved houses so I had to look all over Korea to find her then I had to find you".

"So you are telling me that I am Akiko's half-sister" she yelled in disbelief and her mother looked down at the floor.

"No" Mr. Kye said standing up, "Her mother tricked me into marrying her, I found out she was not my daughter within a year of us being married but I could not do anything because they threatened me with your mother's life" he explained.

"And what about dad? He just agreed to raise a child that was not his?" she asked her mother.

"Yes, he is the kindest man I have ever known" her mother said crying as well.

"My whole life has been a lie" Ga Eul said trying to wipe her tears away but more kept coming out.

"No it has not" her mother said gently.

"I can't do this right now" Ga Eul said heading for the door. She grabbed her keys and swung the front door open.

"Ga Eul" her mother called after her but Ga Eul was already out of the door and getting in her car.

"It's okay, let her go. She needs time to think" Mr. Kye said wrapping his arms around her and she hugged him tightly as she cried.

…

Ga Eul sped down the road as tears kept streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed her phone and dialed Yi Jung. There were two rings before he picked up.

"Hey Ga Eul" he said as she took a deep breath and sniffled from the crying.

"Where are you?" she asked in between tears.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in an alarmed tone noticing her crying.

"I – I am fine, where are you?" she asked again.

"At the hospital with Woo Bin but why are you crying? Where are you?" he asked.

"I am coming now, I figured you were there so I will be there in five minutes" she said before parking her car at the hospital.

Yi Jung wanted to keep her on the phone but she had hung up.

"What happened?" Woo Bin asked looking at Yi Jung's concerned face.

"I don't know; she was crying and she said she is coming now" he said opening the door to Woo Bin's room and looking down the hallway to see if she was there.

Ga Eul hastily walked down the hospital hallway until she saw Yi Jung outside of Woo Bin's room. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso as she shook from crying. He held her tightly and his heart broke for her; he hated seeing her like this.

"What happened?" he asked still holding her tightly.

"My mom" she made out between tears.

"Is she okay?" he asked concerned and she nodded.

"She told me that my father is actually Mr. Kye" she finally said bursting into more tears and he let out a deep breath.

After a few minutes of silence she looked up at him and said,

"Why aren't you surprised?"

"Ga Eul" he said but he stopped when she back away from hugging him.

"You knew didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said walking towards her but she back up.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Since we went to Jae Krung's house" he said.

"Are you serious? And you did not tell me?" she held her head.

"I am sorry" he said taking her by the waist, "I am really sorry but I did not think it was my place"

She tried to push him away but he held her tightly and she finally grabbed a handful of his shirt and leaned on him. Her body was shaking from the tears coming down her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do now? Mr. Kye said that Akiko is not even his daughter so who knows what she will do now that we know her secret" Ga Eul said.

"I know, it's okay I won't let anything happen to you" he said.

"I have to go" she said after a few minutes.

"Where?" he asked.

"To see my father" she said, "I have a lot to ask him".

"Okay I can give you a ride" he offered.

"No, stay with Woo Bin besides I need to talk to him alone" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will call you later" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay" he smiled, "Call me if you need anything".

She smiled as she headed for the exit. She took a deep breath as she went outside and got into her car to go see her father.

Ga Eul rolled down her window and took in the fresh air into her lungs. I can't believe this is actually happening she thought. Mr. Kye's words kept running through her head,

"I found out she was not my daughter within a year of us being married but I could not do anything because they threatened me with your mother's life"

She could not believe the lengths that people would go to, too make sure they had power and money. She kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other one went to her heart without her noticing it. Did Mr. Kye really love my mom that much she thought, and where does that leave the father that raised me?

Ga Eul was deep in her thoughts when she noticed police light flashing behind her.

"Ugh, really" she said to herself as she pulled to the side of the road. She leaned her head back on the head rest as she waited for the police officer. Finally she heard footsteps walking towards her car and she took out her license.

"Hello sister" a familiar voice said and Ga Eul looked up to see Akiko standing next to her car, "I suggest you get out of the car".

Ga Eul got out and the car and closed her door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"All of a sudden little Ga Eul is brave" Akiko said, "I am not really pleased with this" she handed Ga Eul a newspaper with today's date. Yi Jung was on the cover and the headline red "Engagement Over For Star Artist". Ga Eul could not help but smile.

"Oh now you think it's funny" Akiko said, her voice tense.

"I think it's pretty funny that you faked having his child" Ga Eul said, "And don't call me sister considering we are not related at all".

"How about we talk in a more private place" Akiko said pointing a gun at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul's breath caught in her chest and she did not have time to fight or say anything. Two guys dressed in all black came and grabbed her. She kicked her legs but they were clearly bigger than her and one of them took her legs as the other took her upper body. They tied her hands behind her back and put duct tape over her mouth as they threw her in a black SUV.

"You" Akiko said directing one of the guys, "Drive her car to the location".

He nodded as Akiko got into the front seat of the SUV. In the driver's seat Bae looked over and said,

"Ready?"

"Yes, let's go" she said.

….

Yi Jung was sitting in Woo Bin's room with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo.

"Your father asked me for information" Ji Hoo said to Woo Bin and they all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Woo Bin asked.

"He knew that we all knew something or somebody who did this to you" Ji Hoo said.

"What did you tell him?" Jun Pyo asked.

"I told him I could not say much but I gave him Qiang Lee's name even though I don't think I needed to tell him that considering our whole nursing staff is talking about how romantic your story is" Ji Hoo let out a gentle laugh and Jun Pyo laughed out loud with Yi Jung.

"Romantic?" Jun Pyo said between laughs.

"Yeah, you know how girls are with love stories" Ji Hoo said, "They thought it was so touching that Jae Kyung stayed here all night with you holding your hand".

Woo Bin's cheeks felt a bit hot from the color flushing to them.

"Thank God Woo Bin got hit in the face because we would be able to see all your blushing color" Jun Pyo said.

"Shut up" Woo Bin said and they all laughed.

"The best part was that the girls were making up stories for the two of you like how you were this unemotional mafia leader and because of a girl now you are soft and caring" Ji Hoo said laughing as well.

"Aww like a teddy bear" Yi Jung said and even Woo Bin laughed this time.

"You guys are the worst" Woo Bin said, "What about Mr. Casanova over here getting all emotional because he is having kids. I never thought I would see the day that Yi Jung would be happy to knock somebody up".

"That's true" Yi Hoo said laughing.

"Hey!" Yi Jung playfully punched Ji Hoo's arm.

"I really hope it's a girl so then when she starts to date someone like you, you can freak out" Woo Bin said laughing.

"We should all make a bet" Jun Pyo said, "What sort of a guy Yi Jung's daughter is going to fall for".

"Hey! What if it's a boy?" he asked them.

"No, I think it will be a girl as punishment from the universe" Ji Hoo said.

"Punishment?" they all asked.

"Yep" he said, "All those hearts he broke, now he will need to deal with his daughter's broken heart because I am pretty sure she will probably fall for somebody exactly like you just like her mother".

Jun Pyo and Woo Bin broke into laughter as Yi Jung frowned.

There was a knock at the door and they all fell into silence as Marco came into the room.

"Hey Marco" Woo Bin said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just came from Miss Jae Kyung's house" he said and they all looked up at him, Woo Bin's eyes were wide.

"Why where you there?" he asked.

"Your father asked me for her address and when we got there, Qiang Lee was there" he said and a deafening silence fell over the room, "They were fighting when we got there and Lee had pinned Miss Jae Kyung on a wall".

"Is she alright?" Woo Bin managed to choke out, he felt the air in his lungs escape and the machines he was hooked up to started beeping rapidly.

"Lee was about to hit her but your father stopped him in time" Marco said a breath of relief fell over the room, "I stayed with her the rest of the time and drove her to the airport to get her parents".

"Thank you Marco" Woo Bin nodded.

"No problem, she is at home with her parents now" Marco said.

"And Lee?" Woo Bin asked.

"Your father is having a talk with him" Marco said and they all looked at Woo Bin. They all knew too well what a talk meant especially in Woo Bin's world.

Before anybody could say anything, Yi Jung's phone received a text message and he looked down. He opened the message and froze his expression grave as he looked at the picture attached to the message. It was Ga Eul tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth and rope tied around her feet and hands. She was in a dark room and he looked closer to see a man's hand possessively placed over her chest. He scrolled down and the message red:

"I suggest you come to the address below before another man makes precious Ga Eul his"

….


	24. Chapter 24: Fight to the End

**Hey Everybody! **

**So as you guessed it, this story is coming to an end pretty soon. I think the next chapter will probably be the last one but I promise it will be great till the end. I hope you like this chapter and once again thanks for all the support! You guys have been the best! Enjoy and review! Thanks! **

Chapter 24: Fight to the End

Ga Eul shifted in her seat trying to loosen the rope tied around her hands and feet. She let out a deep breath and relaxed her body momentarily giving up.

"Giving up already?" Akiko asked coming into the large warehouse.

"You are not going to get away with this" Ga Eul said, "Do you think you can just do crazy things then go on your merry way?"

"Shut up, besides I am not the stupid one who trusted a guy" Akiko said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Ga Eul asked but her eyes went wide when Bae walked into the room.

"Look at the expression on your face now" Akiko said continuing to laugh.

"Bae? What you doing here?" she asked.

"What does it look like? I am getting my share of the deal" he said, "You know Ga Eul is not nice not to answer your text messages" he said running his hand across her cheek and she moved her head away from him.

"What deal?" she asked.

"Well" he said walking around her, "I trust you knew about Mr. Kye's daughter that everybody was so avidly looking for and that another Japanese mafia group was going to threaten him with her safety, that was me" he laughed.

"You? How? Why?" she asked.

"I found out who his daughter was towards the end of our trip in the states but I figured he should see you before I made any moves so I stayed close and you certainly liked my company" he said with a smile.

"I liked you because you were pretending to be something you are not and why did you even come to that trip to the states because clearly you don't care about anything" she said.

"I needed some time away to come up with my plan. You see the only thing standing between my construction deal and my millions is your daddy, that is your real daddy" he said.

"So this is all for money? You are both pathetic" Ga Eul said.

"Keep your mouth shut?" Akiko said putting a gun at her throat and Ga Eul's breath caught in her chest.

"So, what now?" Ga Eul asked timidly, the gun still on her throat.

"Now we wait for your lover and your father to get here and nobody gets hurt as long as we get what we want" Akiko said.

….

"I want you two at this rooftop and you three on the ground. I want the rest of you to go to this address now and check to make sure they don't have any snipers set up which I highly doubt they will but the precaution is necessary" Mr. Kye shouted out orders to his men.

They all nodded at his orders and listen for more.

"Now, Mr. Song's men will be joining you for extra assistance, expect the unexpected. These people are not trained or professional but they are desperate which is worse" he said.

"Hey" Woo Bin's father said coming into the room.

"Thank you for your help" Mr. Kye said as Mr. Song joined them at the table.

"Of course, anything" Mr. Song said.

"Alright I gave them instructions and now I have to go to this location but you should go to the hospital because I don't put it beyond these people to try and do something there" Mr. Kye said.

"Yes I will go check on them and call me if you need anything. I will come to the location after the hospital" Mr. Song said standing.

A few minutes later Mr. Song was in front of the hospital and he stepped out of the car and rushed inside. People cleared the hallway as he pressed on to Woo Bin's room. When he got there he opened the door and saw Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo siting there.

"Father" Woo Bin said, "What is happening?"

"Where is Yi Jung?" his father asked and they all looked over at him.

"He just ran out of here like a mad man" Jun Pyo said standing up, "We shouted after him but he would not stop. I think he got something on his phone and that is when he left".

"What is his relation to Miss Ga Eul?" Mr. Song asked closing the door.

They all froze at his question and finally Ji Hoo spoke up,

"They, umm, they are somewhat together".

It was the first time Ji Hoo had stammered when answering even though he had tried to answer smoothly.

"Didn't Yi Jung just announce his engagement and disengagement?" Mr. Song asked.

"Yeah" Woo Bin said.

"About an hour ago, Mr. Kye and Ga Eul's mother told Ga Eul that she was Kye's daughter and then I guess when Ga Eul was going to meet with the man that raised her, she was taken by who I presume is Akiko and the Japanese mafia member" Mr. Song said.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"Kye's men and my men are going to the location as we speak and trust me we are doing everything we can to stay out of sight. Mr. Kye got a message with an address on it so that is where they headed which I am pretty sure is the same address that Yi Jung got sent on his phone" he explained.

"We must come with you" Jun Pyo said.

"No" Mr. Song said sternly, "We don't need any more bodies to be concerned with, it is already messy as is besides I would feel better if you stayed here with Woo Bin and out of danger".

"I will be fine, I don't want to keep them here if they can help you" Woo Bin fought his father.

"No, stay here" his father said reaching for the door.

"Father" Woo Bin said making him stop, his hand on the doorknob, "What happened to Lee?"

Dense air fell upon the room and his father opened the door.

"We will talk about that later" he said before leaving.

…

Yi Jung raced down the streets of Korea. His mind spinning in a million directions until he was finally on a deserted road and the only building there was a large warehouse at the end of the road. He ran out of the car, cutting the engine off and approached the warehouse. He looked around and saw nobody else there except for two buildings next to the warehouse; they were rundown and many of the windows broken.

He carefully opened a broken down door to the warehouse and walked inside. It was old and dusty. He could not clearly see ahead of him and at that instance he was lifted on the air by two large men grabbing his arms and dragging him forward. He struggled but they were too heavy and they continued dragging him until they threw him down on the dusty floor of the warehouse. He coughed and looked up to see Akiko hovering over him.

"I should have known this was you" he said standing up and that is when he noticed Ga Eul tied to a chair across the room and Bae standing next to her.

"Surprised?" Akiko asked and when he stepped forward to go to Ga Eul she pulled up her gun in front of him and said, "One more step".

"Bae, I never really liked you but this?" Yi Jung said.

"Please, the feeling is mutual" Bae said laughing, "But at least this time I have the upper hand and your woman here kissed me at your engagement party willingly" he laughed and Yi Jung's foot moved forward when Bae's hand snaked across Ga Eul's chest.

"Watch it" Akiko said.

"Get your hands off her" he yelled at Bae.

"I don't know that you have the right to tell me what to do" Bae said, "I could just take her and do as I please" he ran his fingers across her cheek and leaned in to kiss her but she moved her head to the side.

Yi Jung felt like he was going to explode. He went to run towards them but the two men that had brought him in held him back by his arms.

"What's this? Yi Jung is a one woman man. Not how I remember it considering in school you have two different girls in one day" Bae said and Ga Eul flinched at the mention of Yi Jung's Casanova days.

"You son of a bitch" YI Jung said still struggling to free himself from the grip of the two men.

"How about it Yi Jung? Would you prefer it if I had my way with precious Ga Eul right here?" Bae said kissing her neck as she winced, "Or shall I go somewhere private and you can just imagine me touching her body all over?"

"Get away from her" Yi Jung yelled as he continued to struggle and one of the men punched him to the ground.

His laughed was cut short when they heard somebody else being brought in. Seconds later Mr. Kye entered in holding one of their men at gun point.

"Drop the gun" Akiko said pointing her gun at Akiko and Mr. Kye threw the guy to the ground and slowly lowered his gun to the ground.

"Kick it over" Akiko said and he did as she said, "Looks like the family is here" Akiko smiled.

"Good, let's get to business" Bae said.

"Walk over there and don't try anything" Akiko told Mr. Kye.

He walked over to Bae and Akiko and Yi Jung coughed from the punch he had received and looked up. He noticed a table with papers on it.

"I need you to sign this saying that you give me your whole company" Bae instructed Mr. Kye.

Mr. Kye looked over at Akiko who was still holding the gun.

"I raised you as if you were my own even though I knew that you were not my daughter even before you could walk and this is what you do now?" Mr. Kye asked her.

"Please, save the tear jerking speeches, Like you were ever there, you were always busy looking for your daughter, blah, blah" she said, "But unlike my mother I am securing my assets".

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that you are giving up your business but I will still me wealthy because I am getting married to Yi Jung" she smiled.

"Are you out of your mind" Yi Jung said standing up but still held back by the men.

"No, not unless you want her to die" Akiko said raising the gun at Ga Eul again.

"Fine then kill me" Ga Eul said and they all stopped and looked her way.

"Excuse me?" Akiko said.

"You heard me, kill me. Then what?" Ga Eul asked her, "What are you going to threaten him with then? Come on, do it!"

"So tough, okay" Akiko said putting the gun against her temple and Ga Eul released a shallow breath. The sound of the gun being cocked echoed through the warehouse until Yi Jung yelled.

"Stop, stop fine I will marry you, just let her go".

"Look at this" Akiko said, "True love prevails" she laughed.

"Alright enough talk" Bae said, "Here sign this" he handed Kye over a pen.

"No, don't do it" Ga Eul told him.

"Stop talking" Akiko said and Mr. Kye's eyes had compassion in them. He did not care how this went, he was just glad that his daughter cared about him and that was enough for him.

He took the pen in his hand and at that moment he swiftly pulled Bae into a choke hold and pulled the gun he had in his back behind his jacket to Bae's temple.

"Akiko" he said as she jumped to Ga Eul and pulled her from the chair to her feet as she held her at gunpoint as well, "Think about what you are doing".

"I have already thought about this" she said, "I will get what I want".

"Yes I know" he said calming her down, "Yi Jung will marry you so why do you care if Bae gets what he wants? You got everything you wanted so let her go".

"They are just playing you" Bae managed to make out past Kye's strong grip.

"No, I am not. Look around, we are all your service, Yi Jung already agreed to marry you and I am begging you to let her go" Kye said.

"Do you think I am stupid?" she asked, "Let him go before I shoot her" she pushed Ga Eul to the ground and held the gun over her.

"Fine" Kye said but at that moment the two guys holding Yi Jung fell to the ground, their necks shot from a sniper on the roof of the next building. Yi Jung looked around and noticed the two guys go down as Mr. Kye hit Bae on the head with the butt of the gun and rapidly twisted Akiko's arm taking the gun away from her as she fell to the ground. Four men ran into the warehouse and Yi Jung ran towards Ga Eul.

"Hey" he said reaching her quickly, "Are you alright?" he scanned her body with his eyes making sure there was nothing wrong.

"Yeah, yeah" she said her body trembling, "I am fine"

He untied the rope from her feet and hands as he took her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. When they parted he pushed a piece of hair from her face.

"I did not know what I would do if anything happen to you" he said.

"Is there anybody else?" they heard Mr. Kye ask the men.

"No" one of them answered.

"Sir, what shall we do with them?" the other asked pointing to Akiko, holding her wrist and Bae who was knocked out.

"I will take care of them" Mr. Kye said quietly looking over at Ga Eul and Yi Jung as Yi Jung held her tightly in a hug.

"Where is Mr. Song?" he asked them.

"He is outside, waiting if you need anything else" one of them said.

"Okay" Mr. Kye said.

Akiko pouted like a child on the floor and stood up noticing Mr. Kye was busy with his men and she looked over at Yi Jung and Ga Eul. He gently pushed a piece of hair away from her face as he kissed her lips again and again. Please she thought, this is not over yet. She reached for Bae's gun on the floor near her and pointed it towards them. If I can't have Yi Jung then nobody can she thought, pulling the trigger.

Her eyes went wide when she opened them and she dropped the gun when she saw the bullet hit Mr. Kye who had jumped in front of Yi Jung and Ga Eul. At that moment three sniper shot hit Akiko's body with a sound and force that made the warehouse shake.

She fell to the ground as red blood spilled across the dusty ground.

…..


	25. Chapter 25: A Dream

**Hey Everybody!**

**So some good news for all of you wonderful readers! There will actually be one more chapter before I end this story and also an epilogue so a little more for you all to enjoy. Again I want to thank you all for the great support you have showed me during this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review! See you soon for the next chapter! Thanks! **

Chapter 25: A Dream

Ga Eul paced around the waiting room in the hospital. She reached up to wipe away tears from her eyes and did not realize that she bumped into Yi Jung who stood up to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her figure and kissed her forehead.

"It will be okay, don't worry" he said.

She did not say anything, she could not say anything. She felt awful about what had happened. Her biological father, who she resented the last time they spoke, had taken a bullet for her and was now in surgery fighting for his life. I have been nothing but judge and resent him she thought.

Ga Eul's mind was preoccupied to realize that the waiting room was crowded. Jun Pyo had come out of Woo Bin's room and was now joined by Jan Di. Woo Bin's father was sitting next to Ga Eul's mother and Jae Kyung was sitting across from them. Marco and three other men were making rounds around the hospital floor.

_**30 minutes earlier…..**_

Ga Eul's eyes went wide when she heard one gunshot go off and then three sniper shots from above. Yi Jung used his body to protect her as soon as the first shot went off but went he backed away to see what was happening, Ga Eul let out a small scream seeing Mr. Kye on the floor, shot in the chest and Akiko dead a couple of feet away. Blood was forming around Akiko's body and dripping down on the dusty floors of the warehouse.

Ga Eul moved to Kye's side and he looked up at her. For the first time she realized that she had her father's eyes. The same shape and color was staring back at her. The shot looked like it had hit him straight in the middle of his chest.

"Why did you do that?" tears trickling to her eyes as she put her hand over the gun shot to stop it from bleeding.

"Because, you are my little girl" Mr. Kye managed to say between breaths.

Mr. Song come into the warehouse running with two men following him in.

"Hang in there friend" he told Mr. Kye, "An ambulance is on the way"

Ga Eul's tears streamed down her cheeks and Mr. Kye feeble reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, everything will be fine" he managed a smile.

They all heard police sirens and the tires of an ambulance screeching outside.

Three paramedics came in with a stretcher and two of them gently lifted Mr. Kye on the stretcher as one of them tried to take Ga Eul but she would not budge from her position, her hands still over Mr. Kye' wound.

"Miss, please you have to let us take him and help you" the paramedic pleaded with her.

"Ga Eul, come on" she felt Yi Jung's touch on her arm and she finally let go and sat on the floor as she watched them run out with Mr. Kye on the stretcher.

"Miss, we have to check if you are alright. There is an ambulance outside" the paramedic said.

"I will take care of this" Mr. Song told Yi Jung looking around at the mess, "Just take Ga Eul to the hospital".

Yi Jung nodded as he helped her up and walked her over to the ambulance. They sat her in the ambulance and checked to make sure everything was alright not that she could hear anything. It was all hazy to her. She just kept looking down at her hands; blood still on her from applying pressure on Mr. Kye's wound.

Yi Jung gently reached down with a wet towel and wiped her hands off until they were clean. They stayed in the ambulance as it drove to the hospital. Ga Eul rested her head on Yi Jung's chest and took a couple of deep breaths until they got to the hospital.

_**Present Time…. **_

Ga Eul was now sitting on one of the couches, wrapped in Yi Jung's arms. They all looked up when Ji Hoo walked towards them with the surgeon's outfit on. Ga Eul stood up and was the first one in front of Yi Hoo.

"What happened?" she asked, her big eyes looking up at him.

"He will be just fine" Ji Hoo said and they all let out a breath of relief, "The bullet was not close to any major arteries or the heart so he should be okay in a week or so".

"Thank God, thank you" Ga Eul said smiling.

"No problem" Ji Hoo said smiling at her, "He should be up within the next day or so but he needs to get some rest for now".

"Of course" she said.

"Excuse me I have to go see one of my other patients but I will be around if you need me" he said walking towards one of his nurses.

"See, I told you he would be fine" Yi Jung said hugging her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you" she said kissing him on the lips. He held her in the kiss for a couple of seconds; he was still in a happy disbelief that they had both gotten out without a scratch.

"I don't really know what I would have done if something happened to you" he said running his hand over her cheek.

"So sentimental" she teased him, "Oh and that reminds me that you are a liar"

"What?" he asked.

"You were about to kill Bae when he suggested I do all those gross things with him" she said.

"I was ready to kill him with my own two hands" Yi Jung said.

"I wonder what you are going to do when our daughter starts dating" she said laughing.

"Why does everybody keep saying it is going to be a girl?" he asked.

"Because as much as you try to hide it you want to have a daughter" she said smiling.

"Not just any daughter but our daughter" he said, "Besides it's not like this will be our only child together".

"Oh? I did not know you made to decisions on how many children I will carry?" she said teasing him.

"Of course we are going to have 12" he teased her.

"You must have hit your head" she said laughing.

"No I have not, because that is how many times I want to make love to you" he said kissing her.

"So inappropriate" she said blushing, "I am a little offended".

"Why?"

"Just 12 times in all of our time together?" she asked teasing him but she could not get around the seasoned Casanova.

"Did I put a time constraint on it?" he asked and she raised her eye brows, "I forgot to add the fact that I meant 12 times in a week" he whispered as he held her close.

"Oh My God" she raised her voice a bit and tried to push him but he did not budge, "You are completely ridiculous" she blushed and he laughed.

"Look at you two" Jae Kyung said, "All happy and an item. So you have not told us baby first or wedding?"

"I asked her" Yi Jung said, "but she has not given me an answer".

"Well you have not even asked me to marry you" Ga Eul said, "You know us good girls want a romantic proposal" she laughed joined in with Jae Kyung.

"Yeah Yi Jung you better but on your big boy pants and propose because I don't see why you could not get married first I mean Ga Eul is barely a month pregnant and she will not really start showing till five to six months" Jae Kyung reasoned out loud.

"Well I guess I just have to wait for her to say yes" Yi Jung said and she smiled at him.

"Oh alright, this whole lovey dovey thing is making me sick" Jae Kyung said teasing them.

"Speaking of lovey dovey" Yi Jung said, "I am sure a certain somebody is waiting for you to go see him considering he still thinks you are getting married".

Jae Kyung let out a deep breath and was about to answer but they were joined by somebody else,

"Miss Jae Kyung, may I speak to you?" Mr. Song said.

"Of course" she said and they walked to a nearby hallway.

"Woo Bin is being transferred today to recover more at his house" Mr. Song said.

"That's great" she smiled.

"I need you to do me a favor" he said.

"Sure, anything" she said.

"I need you to move in with Woo Bin" he said and her eyes went wide.

"I – I'm sorry what?" she stammered.

"Just until he is done recovering, I want you to stay with him and take care of him" he explained.

"But why me? I am sure you can hire an overqualified nurse to do the same" she said.

"Because an overqualified nurse won't love him like you do, she won't fill the absence in his life or make the house less lonely" Mr. Song said and her breath got stuck in her throat.

"I know both of you are stubborn and afraid of trust and love but I know you can make each other's lives a little better. After all you are the reason he woke up" Mr. Song continued.

"Yeah but I am also the reason he is in the hospital" she said.

"No you are not and that is taken care of so consider your wedding cancelled" he said and Jae Kyung swallowed hard imagining what Mr. Song did to Lee.

"Okay, fine" she said, "I will take care of him".

"Thank you, I will send Marco with you to your house to get whatever you need to stay at Woo Bin's for the time being" he said.

"Okay" is all she could answer him back.

"Oh and also please don't tell Woo Bin about this conversation we had" he said before heading over to Marco and giving him instructions.

….

Woo Bin lay in his bed later that afternoon. He was glad to be looking at his bedroom walls instead of those white hospital walls. He felt better with each day that had passed since he had woken up. His gunshot wound did not compare to how much pain he felt in his ribs but Ji Hoo had done x rays before bringing him home and he had said that his ribs were recovering at a rapid speed. His maid came into the room and asked him if he needed anything.

"Yeah, bring me my phone and some tea please" he said. He looked around his room; he hated not being about to stand for a long period of time. He threw the covers back and sat up with his feet touching the ground. He took a deep breath before he tried to stand up. He slowly made his way to the window and opened it for some fresh air. His pajama bottoms clung to his lower waist and his bare chest was hit with crisp air. It was colder than he expected.

"Was getting shot not enough? Now you have to get a cold too?" a familiar voice said from the entrance of his bedroom.

He turned around to see Jae Kyung leaning on the door frame of his bedroom. She wore a blue dress ending just above the knees and generously displaying her chest with a low v cut. He cleared his throat, he knew exactly what he would have done if his damn ribs did not hurt so much.

"Hey" he simply said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked walking towards him.

"Better" he said not moving until she was in front of him.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you are a really bad liar?" she said laughing.

"I don't think I am, I get away with a lot by lying" he smirked.

"Is that so? Like what? Getting women to bed with you?" she teased him.

"Precisely" he said but his tone changed when he said, "Why did you leave without talking to me?".

She looked down and finally said,

"I am sorry, I just felt like it was my fault that you were in there and I promised I was going to stay there until you woke up but after that I did not see a reason to stay, I did not want to hurt you further" she explained.

He reached down and took her hand in his.

"Where is your ring?" he asked, "I heard you were getting married soon" he looked outside past the window.

"Well, it's cancelled" she said and he turned his head to look at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Considering I don't know what happened to my fiancé, I can't really walk down the aisle myself" she sighed.

"I see" he said letting go of her hand, "Is that why you came here? To tell me your engagement is off?"

"No" she said cheerfully, "I am here because from now on I am living here with you" she smiled.

"Excuse me?" he asked as she walked away from him and towards the door.

"Yep" she said, "Until you are all better you have me here with you and if you don't like it then there is nothing you can do" she laughed a little.

"What?" he asked laughing amused at her cheerful behavior.

"Well you can't do anything considering you can't walk that far, your staff loves me and that includes Marco so I guess you are stuck with me" she smiled as she left his room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get my things from my car" she yelled form the stairs.

….

_**One week later…..**_

Ga Eul walked in front of the mirror and ran her finger through her curly hair. The red dress she wore ended right above her knees and hugged her every curve just right. She ran her hands over her tummy and smiled. She was not showing at all but she felt happy and excited that this next step in her life was coming. She had spoken to her mother a lot this past week and even to her biological father. Ga Eul had thought a lot about what had happen to her this past month or so since she came back from the states especially finding out that her father was Mr. Kye. She had spoken to him a lot and expecting Yi Jung's child and the things she faced when he was with Akiko made her understand Mr. Kye and especially her mother a bit more. If she had been in that situation, she probably would not have told Yi Jung either especially if she had never known that he did it to protect her like Mr. Kye had done.

Mr. Kye had since moved back to Korea and resumed the safe part of his business with Mr. Song. As for the relationship that he was going to have with Ga Eul's mother, that was for them to figure out not me Ga Eul though. She felt bad for the father that had raised her and she still spoke to him just like she used to but as for their love triangle again it was something for them to figure out.

Mr. Song had said that he took care of Lee and Bae but she never dared to ask what he actually did with them. Akiko's mother had taken Akiko's body back to Japan and along with the divorce papers Mr. Kye had served her with. Even after everything that had happened Mr. Kye gave his now ex-wife a good sum of money to bury Akiko back in Japan and have a little time to figure out her life.

Ga Eul took a deep breath as she applied on some last minute lip gloss. The doorbell rang and she grabbed her clutch heading for the door. She opened the door and smiled seeing Yi Jung dressed in a black suit and crisp white dress shirt with a black tie.

"You look stunning" he said, his breath caught on his chest seeing her in the red dress.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she teased him with a smile.

He held out his arm and she linked her arm through his as she pulled her front door to close it. He led her to the car but instead of opening the door he gently pushed her against the car and pressed his body on hers.

"Did you wear this dress to torment me all dinner long?" he asked gently kissing her neck and she shivered.

"Maybe" she said a soft chuckle escaping her throat.

"How do you expect me to eat dinner when all I am going to want is dessert?' he asked her and she blushed at his flirtatious tone.

"Well, you don't get dinner before dessert" she said as he groaned, "But you can get a taste of dessert" she said and his head perked up to look at her.

"Oh?" he asked and she pulled him closer by tie and covered his lips with hers. He pressed her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist as his tongue met hers and they kissed each other with hunger. She gently bit his lower lip as he consumed her and a moan escaped his throat. She ran her hands through his hair and gently tugged at the ends as his hands travelled up her waist almost reached her breasts but she pulled away and said,

"I only said a taste not all of dessert" she teased him and he let out a breath.

"You are going to drive me mad" he said dropping his hands down and opening the car door for her.

About 20 minutes later Yi Jung pulled into a restaurant Ga Eul did not recognize.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see" he said getting out of the car and opening the door for her. She took his hand and he intertwined his fingers with hers as they stepped inside. When they reached the hostess Ga Eul observed the chic restaurant was empty. Beautiful tables were set up but nobody was there. She looked ahead and noticed the restaurant sat on a pier facing the rest of the city lights.

"Come on" he said leading her through the restaurant and outside where there was only one table set up with candles as their only light and rose petals on the wooden pier floor. It was beautifully reflective of the city light on front of them. Yi Jung drew the chair for her to sit in and he sat across from her.

"So, what do you think?" he asked waiting for an answer with breath stuck in his throat.

"It's so beautiful" she said with a breath taking smile, "Thank you, I love it".

"Anything for you" he smiled.

"But where is everybody else?" she asked.

"My friend owns this restaurant so I called in a favor" he explained with a smile.

"Tell your friend thank you" she smiled taking in the amazing view.

"Now" he said as their meal was being served to them, "You know that you have to meet my family since I met yours a few days ago".

"Family? Doesn't your mother hate me? And I already met your father, remember that great date we had when you offered me to your father?" she asked and he winced.

"I am really sorry" he said, his sympathetic eyes looking at her.

"It's okay, I am just giving you a hard time" she laughed.

"Okay" he said, "I want you to meet my grandmother, she helped out a lot with the whole museum ownership and her husband was the one who was an artist like me but I did not know much of him since he passed away when I was younger".

"I'm sorry" she said covering her hand with his.

"It's okay" he squeezed her hand.

"So is your grandmother a scary woman?" she asked taking a bite of her food.

"Sometimes" he said, "But I am sure she will love you".

"Hopefully" she smiled, "You know Mr. Kye watches you like a hawk right?"

"What?' he said his eyes wide.

"I overheard him talking to Woo Bin's father once and even though Woo Bin's father was defending you, Mr. Kye is still wary about his daughter being with an infamous Casanova" she said giggling.

"Those days are over" he smiled at her, "Now I have only one woman to drive me crazy".

"Where you joking when you said that thing about 12 times?" she asked.

"Of course not" he said teasing her even though he would love it if he could do that with her infinite about of times, "In fact you better get ready because I went easy on you the first time" he smirked.

She covered her face with her hand to hide color flushing to her cheeks.

"Fine then I guess I will just have to start wearing dresses like this to my parent teacher conferences with all those single dads" she teased him, "I mean they were already friendly to me before".

"What? Who was friendly? I will kill them" he said but she laughed.

"Relax" she said, "I would never get with one of my student's parents but the other teacher's at the school, that is a different story" she continued teasing him.

"Hey!" he said, "If I so much as see a pair of wondering eyes from another man, I will beat them myself".

After dessert they stood up and leaned on the railing of the pier admiring the view.

"You know when I tell our kid about how you were before we meet she won't believe me compared to how you are now" Ga Eul said facing him as the candles flicked in the light breeze.

"That's because it took the perfect woman to make me a man" he said smiling before he kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he pressed her closer by her waist.

"So what is the occasion for this very fancy and beautiful dinner?" she asked when they parted.

"Well I wanted to take you some where nice because you said that good girls like romantic proposal so" he said taking out a small velvet box and getting down on one knee. She froze; this was every girl's dream come true especially hers. The candles, the flowers, the dinner, Yi Jung down on one knee proposing, it was all perfection.

"Ga Eul, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a princess cut diamond ring. The vintage detailing and diamond encrusted ring made the well sized diamond in the middle even more beautiful.

He held his breath for her answer even though he was pretty sure what it would be he was still nervous.

She regained her composure after the immediate shock and smiled as she said,

Yes, of course" and he let out a small breath as he took the ring out of the box and stood up and put it on her fourth finger and kissed her lips.

"That seemed like a life time" he said.

"I thought I should make you sweat it out a little" she smiled teasing him.

"Aren't you cute?" he said claiming her hers once more, and kissing her until they ran out of breath.

…..

Yi Jung parked his car outside of Ga Eul's house and he stepped outside opening the door for her and locking his car as they walked to her front door. She opened the door and he stepped inside and she closed the door.

"Did I say you could come in?' she asked placing her clutch down on the hallway table.

"Very funny" he said walking to her and gently pushing her against the wall by the stairs.

"I did not know you were this aggressive" she said, "I might change my mind about marrying you" she teased him.

"No you won't" he said confidently.

"Really?" she asked their lips breaths apart, "Why?"

"Because you love me and I love you" he said before kissing her passionately. His hands travelled down the side of her body and pulled her into his body by her waist. She reached up and linked her hands behind his neck kissing him over and over again. When they parted she took his hand and led him upstairs. As soon as they were up at the top of the stairs he kissed her neck and trailed kissed down to her breasts as a moan escaped her lips. She stripped of his jacket and threw it on the ground. When he looked up at her again taking her lips with his she pulled him closer by his black tie. She pulled on the tie until she untied it and it fell of the ground. They were half way to her bed when she reached to unbutton his dress shirt but his hands stopped her.

"I think you are playing a little unfair" he smiled seductively, "You have stripped off me two items of clothing and you are still fully clothed" he teased her.

"I am wearing less than you" she said smiling back at him, "Besides you said anything I want I get and right now you are wearing a little too much clothing for my liking".

"You are killing me" he said, his voice full of emotion.

She unbuttoned his dress shirt and took it off throwing it on the ground. She ran her hands across his bare built chest and he let out a groan as he pulled her into his body and kissed her neck. He unzipped her dress and pulled it down as it slipped from her body. He let out a shallow breath taking in her body only left with black lingerie. His hands draped around her bare waist and warm shivers ran through her body. His hands made their way up her body until he reached her bra strap.

"Who is playing unfair now?" she asked laughing as she backed away until she was at the end of her bed. He walked towards her and every sensation in Yi Jung's body was on fire as she pulled him towards her by his belt. He kissed her deeply and picked her up by her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He continued kissing her as he lay down on top of her. She let out a moan and his name as he ran his hands across her breasts. Her hands ran across his muscular back as his kiss pushed her further into the bed.

They were both lost in the world they had created in that moment and nothing could ever stop them from being together now and forever.

…


	26. Chapter 26: What Love Is

**So here it is! The last chapter of this fanfic and I just want to say how much I loved writing this story for all you wonderful readers. Thank You for all the great reviews and suggestions; you are really the best, the support meant the world to me! THANK YOU! I will be also be putting up an epilogue soon so I hope you enjoy this last chapter and as always remember to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and this story! THANKS! **

Chapter 26: What Love Is

Jae Kyung headed down to the kitchen in the morning. It had been about a week since she had been living in Woo Bin's house and she had gotten to know the staff pretty well. Even though she was the heiress to a major company, she always made it a point to get to know her staff.

"Good Morning" she greeted the two maids in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Jae Kyung wore one of Woo Bin's black dress shirts and a pain of black short, not able to be seen from the length of the shirt. She was doing some laundry so she had decided to grab on of his shirts for a couple of hours.

"Good Morning Miss" they both said. One of the maids was around her mother's age and the other was around her age. They were mother and daughter and she had gotten comfortable with them.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea here" she laughed pulling on Woo Bin's shirt she wore.

"Of course not" the young maid said, "Besides the young master is still wounded, I don't see how we could get the wrong idea".

"That's true" Jae Kyung laughed a little, "So if his breakfast is ready I can take it up to him" she smiled as the maid handed her a tray with breakfast.

She walked up the stairs and placed the tray down in his room when she noticed he was not in bed. She looked around but did not see him and then she heard the shower running. She walked over to his bed and drew the covers making the bed neatly. She threw on the decorative pillows and straightened them out before sitting at the end of the bed facing the bathroom door waiting for him. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a text message from Jan Di. She opened it and laughed as she red it.

"Jae Kyung! Where have you been lately? Is Woo Bin really recovering or is he just faking to use you for sexual pleasures?"

Jae Kyung continued laughing as she thought of a response she would send back. She wrote back and said,

"I wish! Are you and Jun Pyo making a baby yet or what?"

She laughed thinking about Jan Di and Jun Pyo. She took a deep breath as she looked at her response. Why did I just say I wish she thought, do I really? She was so deep in thought that she did not realize Woo Bin had just opened the door but he did not move forward.

He looked at her and his feet could not move but his mind and heart were going a million different directions. She sat at the end of his bed wearing his dress shirt and her long legs crossed in front of her. He could not tell if she wore shorts but it did not matter because she looked stunning. Her lips were relaxed but she starred at her phone deep in thought. Her slightly wavy hair was in a messy bun and finally she looked up noticing him at the door.

"Good Morning" she smiled at him and the air escaped his lungs.

"Morning" he managed to make out.

Jae Kyung looked up at him and she could not say much else. Even though she had seen him shirtless before, it still made her heart jump every time. The wound he had from the fight at her house was now just a faint scar but his gunshot wound was still healing with gauze over it.

"Are you okay?" she asked standing up.

"I have been better" he said walking towards his closet and closing the door with just a crack open, "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Sorry, I am doing laundry and I ran out of shirts and I did not want to walk around with just a tank top" she explained and he was glad his door was almost shut because he could not help but smile thinking about what she looked like under the shirt.

"So you figured you would steal my clothes?" he asked pulling up a pair of black dress pants and buckling his black belt.

"Hey! I am just borrowing besides it's not like you can do anything to stop me" she teased him.

"You just wait until I get a little better and I will get you back for all the times you have gotten away with things" he said playfully.

"Oh please" she said, "Besides it's not like you staff thinks we did anything, they know you are hurt".

"My staff saw you like that?" he asked pulling out a fresh blue shirt and opening the door stepping out throwing the shirt on his bed.

"Yep, they are quite nice but don't worry I made sure they don't misunderstand and anyways they know you don't bring your women here" she said turning around to face him and backed up until she was against the end of the bed realizing that he was still shitless.

"Oh?" he said.

"You said it yourself, no way out remember?" she teased.

"That's true, so then why do you think I am letting you stay here?" he asked.

"Because I am taking take of you" she said without thinking it through.

"Maybe" he said approaching her until he was in front of her, "Or maybe I just like to have a pretty woman to look at".

Her big eyes looked up at him and she swallowed hard, she could not say anything,

"So now I am your visual aid?" she asked.

"Well what's a guy to do when he has to lie in bed for two weeks?" he asked, "Besides it's not like you did not show off your assets".

"What?" she asked her voice rising.

"You know I am telling the truth, I mean look at what you are wearing now" he teased her, "Are you even wearing pants?"

"Of course I am" she said pulling up the shirt but he almost wished that he had not asked because now her flat stomach was in plain sight as well, "It's not like you have been wearing much clothing either" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" he asked still looking at her but she put down her shirt.

"You have been shirtless for two weeks" she said and he smiled seductively.

"I thought you liked it that's why I did not wear anything" he said and her mouth dropped open.

"You are ridiculous and I don't even think of you in that way" she said looking away from him.

"Really?" he asked pushing his body against her by wrapping his arms around her waist, forcing her to look up at him as he got closer.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as his lips got closer to hers. Her lungs were surrounded by his fresh, crisp cologne and shower gel. She could not think of anything but his lips.

"If you don't think of me in that way, then stop me" he said his lips hovering over hers.

Against her will her arms cascaded on his chest and made their way up to his neck as she welcomed his lips on hers. He kissed her with a passion and want and she returned it with the same force running her hands through his hair. She had not realized how much she had missed his lips against hers. When she bit his lower lip, she was surprised when he picked her up and laid her down on his bed but the feeling of his body on hers felt so right. He continued kissing her as his hand ran up her thigh pasted her shorts and caressed her waist before reaching up for her breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her neck.

The ring of his phone made them both call back on reality and Woo Bin slowly rose up from his bed and walked over to his phone. Jae Kyung rapidly stood up and headed for the door when Woo Bin hung up his phone and said,

"Hey, I am going out now but I will be back later" he said.

"Okay" she nodded.

"I will pick you up at seven" he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Dinner, wear something nice" he said.

She nodded and walked towards her room with a smile on her face.

…

"Don't be so nervous" Yi Jung squeezed Ga Eul's hand as they stood outside of the fancy restaurant.

"How can I not be nervous?" she asked her eyes wary.

"She is going to like you, come on" he pulled her by the hand into the restaurant.

They walked into the restaurant and it was the nicest restaurant Ga Eul had seen in a long time besides the one where Yi Jung had proposed. The sheer white drapes ran form the high ceiling to the floor covering the tall windows. The tables were square with crisp white table cloths and fresh floral arrangements decorating them. Yi Jung led her to a table positioned towards the windows. Ga Eul saw an elder woman sitting at the table waiting for them. She had a resilient look on her face and wearing a black dress with a white jacket on. Certain features of her face reminded Ga Eul of Yi Jung.

"Hello Grandmother" Yi Jung bowed as he greeted her.

"Hello" Ga Eul said doing the same thing.

"Good Evening" his grandmother said smiling, "Please sit".

They both sat down and Ga Eul nervously twisted her engagement ring.

"Don't be so nervous Ga Eul" his grandmother said, "You already have him wrapped around your finger".

Ga Eul smiled as Yi Jung squeezed her hand.

"So Ga Eul tell me about your job" his grandmother said taking a sip of wine.

"Well I am a teacher for kindergarten and I absolutely love it. The kids are wonderful" she smiled thinking about her students.

"I am glad you love it so much" his grandmother smiled.

After they had eaten dinner and enjoyed some conversation, dessert was being served to them when his grandmother said,

"Now Ga Eul, are you ready for the life you will have with Yi Jung?"

"What do you mean?" Ga Eul asked politely.

"Well as you know Yi Jung was already a very talented artist so he was constantly in the media and papers. Now he is going to be the head of a legacy and that brings much more media and eloquent parties. As I presume you don't seem the type to like those sorts of things but Yi Jung will need you to be there with him" his grandmother said.

"I know, I understood Yi Jung's lifestyle long before we were together" Ga Eul said.

"You understood his lifestyle and still chose to be with him?" she asked interested in Ga Eul's response.

"I do because I loved him and I still do; I liked to think that I moved on but even when I was thousands of miles away all I could think about was him" Ga Eul said.

"You fell in love with him when he was a Casanova with many different women around him?" she asked and Yi Jung closed his eyes momentarily as his grandmother brought up his past. He waited in baited breath for her answer and Ga Eul chucked a little.

"I guess you can't chose who your heart does besides I realized that somebody who lived the lifestyle he did was the one that needed the most love" Ga Eul said and his grandmother's eyes relaxed, "I knew he had a good heart" Ga Eul smiled at him, "He just needed a little guidance and lots of love".

He smiled at her. He did not really know what he had done to deserve her.

"I see" his grandmother smiled as well, "Well then when is the wedding?"

….

_**Two Months Later **_

Ga Eul took a deep breath as looked at herself in the long mirror. The white dress fit her like a glove and the soft veil fell behind her softly curled hair in a half up do. These past two months had seemed to have passed at record speed and it had all been a world wind for her. The wedding had been planned by a professional wedding planner who was quite nice and Ga Eul had insisted on a small wedding with just friends and family. She had never been one to have something flashy. She walked towards the window and looked outside at the beach. They had decided to have the wedding at Yi Jung's grandmother's vacation home by the beach.

She saw the ceremony was set up already with only a few chairs set up outside overlooking the ocean. There was delicately placed flowers at the end of each chair. The white color of the chairs was decorated with the soft pink peonies and she smiled thinking about the fact that at the end the day she would be Yi Jung's wife.

There was a knock at the door and she said,

"Come in" and Jae Kyung and Jan Di walked in with their Grecian pink bridesmaids dresses adorning their bodies.

"Hi" Jae Kyung said cheerfully closing the door behind her, "Oh you look so beautiful" she smiled.

"Thank You" Ga Eul smiled brightly, "You both look gorgeous as well".

"Are you excited?" Jan Di asked.

"Of course I am, I still think it's a dream" she said softly touching her floral bouquet.

"I am so happy for you" Jae Kyung said smiling.

"I am happy for you too" Ga Eul said and Jae Kyung blushed.

"Yeah who would have known that Woo Bin would fall head over heels for a princess" Jan Di teased her.

"To tell you guys the truth I felt like I was in a dream that night he took me to dinner" Jae Kyung said.

"Yeah well I had to ask you because he did not tell any of the guys at first" Jan Di said, "I mean I don't think that they would have believed him anyways, isn't that when he told you he loved you?"

"Yeah, when he first said it I had to ask him to repeat it because I thought it was a dream or something" she chuckled, "but then he gave me a ring to make his promise real, it's not an engagement ring or anything but I guess a relationship ring" Jae Kyung said smiling as she looked down at the vintage white gold ring with a deep blue stone on it.

"Well soon enough I am sure you will be the one in the white dress" Jan Di said smiling playfully nudging her.

"Yeah, I hope so, it was actually funny because he told me that he had to think a lot about whether he was going to tell me because he was worried for my safety considering what happened to his mother and he told me to take some time to think about it and I took like a week just to make him suffer" she laughed.

"Oh My God! I remember that, Yi Jung would seriously ask me like every six hours where you were or if you had decided yet because he was probably talking to Woo Bin" Ga Eul said.

"I would not answer his calls on purpose and I know that he for sure sent Marco to make sure I was okay" Jae Kyung laughed out loud.

"They are all such liars" Jan Di said and they all looked at her, "When we first met them they were all tough and Casanovas and now look at who has them around their fingers".

They all shared a laugh.

"Oh by the way I have something to tell you guys" Jan Di said.

"What's up?" Jae Kyung said touching up her make up in the mirror after she had tears in her eyes from laughing.

"So I went to the doctor's today because I had been feeling a bit under the weather and he said that" Jan Di stopped tearing up and Ga Eul and Jae Kyung kneeled down in front of her.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Jae Kyung asked.

Jan Di nodded and smiled saying,

"He said that I am pregnant" she smiled brightly wiping away her tears.

"Oh My God!" Jae Kyung shouted out loud, "I am so happy for you" she hugged Jan Di and Ga Eul did the same.

"Have you told Jun Pyo?" Ga Eul asked.

"No" Jan Di chucked, "I figure I would tell you guys first".

"Aww, yey" Jae Kyung said when there was a knock on the door, "Don't come in!" Jae Kyung yelled.

"Seriously these men and their hormones!" Jae Kyung said heading for the door, "They can't just wait a couple of minutes until the wedding starts?"

She slid passed the door being careful not to open it and reveal Ga Eul just in case it was Yi Jung behind the door. When she turned around she smiled when she saw Woo Bin.

"Are you okay?" he asked taking her hands in his.

"Yeah fine why?" she asked.

"Because you were shouting?" he said.

"Oh that" she said and she smirked a bit thinking it would be funny if she freaked him out a bit, "Well Jan Di told me that she saw you with some other girl a few days ago" she said letting go of his hands and facing away from him in a dramatic fashion but she smiled.

"What?" he asked alarmed grabbing her arms but she did not want to turn around because she was laughing.

"Yeah she said you were all over the girl and I just" she paused for dramatic affect but mostly because she did not want to burst out laughing.

"I swear I did not do anything, I would never do that to you" he said his voice cracking.

"I know" she said turning around and laughing, "I was just kidding but I swear if you had said that you did something" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh I see so now you have jokes" he said taking her by the waist and pushing her against the wall.

"Yeah" she smiled wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You know you have been doing a lot of bad things lately like making me suffer for a week before you finally agreed to be my girlfriend" he said looking at her.

"Oh please, that was two months ago, stop holding a grudge" she said pouting.

"It's okay I will get back at you" he said smiling seductively and lowering his lips on hers. She welcomed his lips and let out a soft moan as he aggressively kissed her lips and ran his hands down her body. They finally parted when they ran out of breath and he kissed her neck.

"Woo Bin stop, somebody could walk by" she said giggling.

"So?" he asked in between kisses before finding her lips again and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her towards his body.

"You are being very inappropriate right now" she said when they parted.

"Trust me there are a lot of other inappropriate things I wish I could do to you right now" he winked at her as her let go of her waist hearing the door open and Jan Di'd head popped out.

"You!" she said looking at Woo Bin, "Stop with your indecencies and go make sure everybody is ready" she said pulling Jae Kyung back into the room and shutting the door.

….

Yi Jung's breath caught in his chest when he saw Ga Eul walking down the aisle. She looked more stunning than ever accompanied by both of her fathers she finally reached him and he took her hand never wanting to let go. After a beautiful ceremony and they were announced husband and wife, Yi Jung kissed his wife deeply and only stopped when Woo Bin whispered,

"Alright, you already made the kid".

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo laughed and Yi Jung could not help but laugh as well.

Soon they all went to the large outdoor white tent that had been set up for the reception. Inside the tent was a vision of pink and white. There were two large chandeliers handing inside and white lantern lights around the tent. There were only ten round tables along with the large bridal party table inside of the tent since Ga Eul wanted a small wedding. The large wooden dance floor was in the middle of the tent and soft candle lights adorned each table along with beautiful fresh flowers.

After their magical first dance Ga Eul and Yi Jung took a seat at their table when they heard Jun Pyo yelling in excitement.

"Can you believe it?" he asked them all walking to the bridal party table, "Jan Di is pregnant" he announced excitedly.

"No I really can't believe it" Woo Bin laughed and he earned a punch in the arm form Jun Pyo.

"Congratulations" Yi Jung said and they all proceeded to congratulate them.

"Now we will have a mini Jun Pyo and Yi Jung" Ji Hoo said and they all laughed.

"Oh God, it's like the F4 all over again" Jae Kyung said leaning on Woo Bin as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Except for they might both be girls" Ga Eul said.

"They better be, I don't think the world can handle another kid with Jun Pyo's hair style" Woo Bin laughed and they all did as well including Jun Pyo.

"Well I promised a lovely lady a dance" Ji Hoo said and they all looked at him as he walked towards So Yun.

"Isn't that the girl who teaches with you at the school?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah So Yun is a really nice girl, she just has not really had the best luck with guys" Ga Eul said smiling as she saw Ji Hoo and So Yun dancing.

"Well well, looks like Ji Hoo found a cute little school teacher too" Jun Pyo said smiling, "Come on woman, let's dance" he held out his hand for Jan Di and she took it and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" Woo Bin asked Jae Kyung.

"Hmm, I don't know" she said smiling.

"Come on" he said leading her to the dance floor still holding on to her waist.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple" Hyun Su said shaking Yi Jung's hand.

"Ga Eul, this is Hyun So, my childhood friend and also the one who said I did not look good with my ex" Yi Jung said introduction them.

"Oh so this is your brilliant friend" she said smiling as he kissed her hand.

"That's me" he said, "And I must say this is a pairing I can agree with, you did good my friend" he smiled.

"Well thank you" Yi Jung said, "I am a lucky man".

"You are, congratulation to the two of you" Hyun Su said.

"Thank you" they both said.

Hyun Su nodded as he left them walking towards the bar.

Soon enough people had sat down to take a break from dancing and Woo Bin figured now was a good a time as any to make his best man speech. He stood up and clicked a knife against his champagne glass. Everybody stopped and looked in his direction.

"I figured I should make my best man's speech so here goes" he said, "I have known Yi Jung since before we had time to figure out who we were ourselves so it's safe to say that I know him better than he knows himself. Maybe that is why it took him a little more time to figure out that he was very much in love with that lovely lady sitting next to him now. In fact it pretty much took him punching me in the face to realize that" Woo Bin paused, "Or maybe he just wanted to punch me to get back at me for all those times I beat him at anything we competed in".

The room erupted into laugher and Woo Bin chuckled a little before continuing.

"I knew all along that this little rascal I call my brother had a great heart but I guess it took the biggest heart of all to show him that. Ga Eul I have never met anybody as kind hearted as you or anybody that has ever loved Yi Jung more and I feel honored to have you be part of our family. Now I am making their love seem easy to all of you but as some people in this room know it was not the easiest road to getting here today but I guess if the right person comes along it's all worth it. Here is too the bridge and groom" Woo Bin raised his glass, "May they have an eternity of happiness".

They all toasted and clapped for Woo Bin's speech. Jae Kyung wrapped her arm around Woo Bin's as soon as he sat down and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That was beautiful" Jae Kyung said.

"Are you getting sentimental?" he teased her.

"No" she said picking her head up but he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she smiled.

The party resumed and everybody enjoyed a slow dance. Woo Bin went up to Ga Eul who was talking to a few guests and said,

"Excuse me miss, can I have a dance?"

"Of course" she smiled as he led her to the dance floor.

"That was a very nice speech, thank you" she said smiling as she looked up at him.

"I was only saying the truth" he said but he smiled as well, "And you doubted me" he said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You said that I was wrong when I said that he loved you" Woo Bin said, "And look at you now Mrs. So".

"I know I should not have doubted you Mr. Song" she laughed, "But you lied to me too".

"How so?" he asked.

"You said love was not for you and look at you now, wrapped around a princess's finger" Ga Eul said smiling.

"Please! I would not say I am wrapped as Yi Jung" he said laughing.

"Hey" she said, "You better not do anything stupid or I will hurt you myself".

"I know and I won't I promise but same goes to you, now that you have him wrapped around your finger I know he won't do anything" Woo Bin said smiling.

"Thanks for everything Woo Bin" she smiled as the song ended and the next one started.

"No problem" he smiled as Yi Jung walked towards them.

"May I cut in?" Yi Jung asked.

"Only if you promise not to do anything scandalous on the dance floor" Woo Bin said laughing.

"Very funny" Yi Jung said taking Ga Eul into his arms.

"Have fun kids" Woo Bin said walking away from them.

Ga Eul rested her head on Yi Jung's chest as they danced across the dance floor.

"When we met did you ever think that we would end up here?" she asked him.

"Not really" he said, "I know that is probably not want you want to hear. Good girls like good guys who say that it was love at first sight".

"You really have to get the idea that good girls like good guys out of your head" she smiled at him, "Besides I never thought we would end up here either".

"I must have done something really honorable in my past life to deserve you in this one" he said and her heart skipped a beat when he gently kissed her on the lips.

"No, I think you did something honorable in this life" she said when they parted.

"Like what?" he asked.

"The fact that you finally allowed yourself to love somebody is pretty honorable" she said.

"Yeah but it's not like I did anything to help out somebody else, even allowing myself to love is for myself, it's selfish" he said.

"I don't know about that, you make me pretty happy and you are going to have a beautiful baby girl soon who is going to want her dad to be her protector and role model so you have plenty of chances to be honorable" she said.

"What if I am like my father? What if I am not a good father either?" he asked but she put her finger over his lips and said,

"You will be a great father and I will be here with you every step of the way besides are you backing up now? You said you wanted 12 kids" she teased him.

"That is very true" he smiled drawing her into his arms, "Thank you" he said.

"For what?" she looked up at him.

"For showing me what love really is" he said and she stood there for a second before standing up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said.

They danced in the same spot for a couple of minutes stuck in their own little world. A world of love that neither of them had really known before but they both knew it was the beginning of a wonderful modern fairytale.

_**The End **_


	27. Epilogue

**Hey Everybody! **

**Thanks again for the support with this story. I truly had a great experience writing my first fan fic of this couple. Hopefully I can write something else in the near future. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks!**

Epilogue

Ga Eul ran down the stairs and headed for her kitchen. She took a deep breath as she walked through the elegant foyer of the house she shared with her husband. She remembers the argument they had about what sort of a house they were going to buy together. She wanted something they could buy together but he had insisted that he wanted to buy her the best house there was. They had finally agreed on a very large house away from the city. One of the reasons Ga Eul had compromised on the size of the house was because there was a beautiful garden with a courtyard next to the kitchen.

Of course everything in the house was beautifully elegant and Yi Jung had also insisted on having at least one maid since he did not want Ga Eul to try and do everything.

"Hello" Ga Eul greeted her maid, who had been like a friend to her since she was only a couple of years older than Ga Eul.

"Hello Mrs. So" she said and Ga Eul smiled. Even after 16 years of being married she still liked to hear her last name, "Are you picking up the kids from school today?"

"Yes I am, it's their last day of school before summer break so I am sure they are excited and I already finished teaching for the year so I am excited to spend some time with them" Ga Eul said as she grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"I can't believe how fast they grew up" her maid said smiling.

"I know!" Ga Eul said, "I don't want them to grow up anymore".

The doorbell rang throughout the house and Ga Eul looked towards the front door.

"I will get it" Ga Eul said seeing that her maid was busy preparing snacks for her kids for when they got back from school.

Ga Eul walked across the foyer and opened her large front door to see Jae Kyung and Jan Di.

"Hi!" Jae Kyung said happily. She wore a red sundress and her long hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hey, come in" Ga Eul said moving so they could come in.

"How are you? How was your last day of school yesterday?" Jan Di asked.

"It was wonderful" Ga Eul said as they all walked to the kitchen, "Not much of a teaching day seeing as we just had a little going away party for the kids before the summer".

"Yeah, I understand" Jan Di said sitting on the high chair by the kitchen counter.

"I am so tired" Jae Kyung said resting on the kitchen counter next to Jan Di.

"Why? Was Woo Bin a little rough last night?" Jan Di said laughing.

"Oh My God!" Jae Kyung laughed, "You are ridiculous. No, I was up super late talking to Woo Bin because he won't let Hyun Ae go out with her friends because he thinks that she will meet with boys but he lets Hyun Ki do anything he wants".

"Of course he lets Hyun Ki do anything he wants because he is your oldest and he is a boy and if you think he is bad with Hyun Ae, you have not dealt with Yi Jung and the way he treats Hei Ran and she is our oldest" Ga Eul laughed.

"Yeah I can only imagine. Remember how he kept saying that your first child was not going to be a girl and then he was the happiest person ever when she was a girl" Jae Kyung said.

"I know and then I guess he could not keep it in his pants because he got you pregnant with twins" Jan Di laughed and so did Jae Kyung.

"Yeah well he really wanted a boy so now he has two" Ga Eul said thinking about her twin boys.

"You know what is really scary how they both look exactly like Yi Jung when he was younger" Jae Kyung said.

"Jung Hee and Jung Hwa have grown so much" her maid said preparing some fresh fruit.

"I know, thanks to your help" Ga Eul smiled at her, "I can't believe those little rascals just finished freshman year in high school and my baby girl Hei Ran is finishing her sophomore year in high school".

"Even though they look exactly alike Jung Hee and Jung Hwa act so differently" Jae Kyung said.

"I know right" Jan Di said, "Jung Hwa is just like his father before he met Ga Eul".

"What?" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah, I see the way they both act when he is with Hyun Ki, they are both just like Woo Bin and Yi Jung when they were younger. I feel like Jung Hee keeps them grounded since he took after you Ga Eul" Jae Kyung said.

"I always thought Jung Hee took after his father's more artistic side and my kind side and Jung Hwa is just ridiculous sometimes. The boy goes out with a different girl every day and then he says we are just friends" Ga Eul laughed.

"At least Yi Jung is not trying to make his son have a great head of hair" Jan Di said laughing and covering her face with her hands.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jae Kyung said laughing.

"Yes" Jan Di said between laughing, "He wanted to take our son, Jin Taek to the hair dresser to get his hair like his own".

"He really is too much" Jae Kyung kept laughing.

"I feel like out of all our kids and husbands Ji Hoo is the most normal. I am so glad he got married to So Yun, they are so cute together" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah they really are, sometimes I get envious of their normal relationship" Jae Kyung said.

"You and Woo Bin would not be yourselves if you did not tease each other" Jan Di said gently pushing her.

"I know and I would not want it any other way" Jae Kyung said smiling thinking about Woo Bin.

"Ji Hoo and So Yun have the most well behaved boy ever though especially when I compare him to my rascal Jung Hwa" Ga Eul said laughing.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Jae Kyung, "Hyun Ki is literally the spitting image of his Woo Bin's behavior; always joking around".

"Speaking of Jin Taek told me that Hei Ran is hanging around some guy who is the live in Casanova of their school" Jan Di said looking at Ga Eul.

"She has not told me much but she did mention she was starting to like this guy at school but I think she is afraid to say anything because I am sure Yi Jung will flip out" Ga Eul said.

"Well it looks like falling for Casanova runs in the family" Jae Kyung said and they all laughed.

"I told Yi Jung that this would happen but I seriously want to see how he would react if the boy came to our house to pick Hei Ran up for a date" Ga Eul said smiling.

"Speaking of, we should probably go pick them up, school is almost out" Jae Kyung said as they all got up.

"I will be back in a few minutes" Ga Eul told her maid and she nodded in agreement as Ga Eul grabbed her car keys.

…

A few minutes later all three of them arrived at Shinhwa High School and stepped out of their cars. They were chatting animatedly so they did not notice all the mothers of the other students that envied them every day when they saw them. They were all jealous of the lives that the three of them lived but even more of Jan Di and Ga Eul because of how they were regular people and they got to marry such men and have those lives.

It never bothered Jae Kyung when women would stare at her and Woo Bin, even in the beginning of their relationship. The reason people starred at her was different from Jan Di and Ga Eul. She was an heiress to JK Group and she decided to marry the Don of the underground world. Even though people were still intimidated by Woo Bin's whole family he pulled away from that side of the business when they got married and focused on turning their construction business into an full functioning architectural firm that could also provide construction if the client chose to use their business. She was proud of her husband and she loved him more every day. She had not really known what love was until she had seen Woo Bin holding their children in his arms. She smiled as she waited for her grown babies to come out of school.

Ga Eul had taken example from Jan Di when dealing with the spot light. Her best friend had never changed even though Jun Pyo was still running Shinhwa Group and all the things they ran in Korea. It did not really matter what people said after her and Yi Jung got married because she knew he truly loved her and she had never stopped loving him. The way he looked at their daughter when she was born made her heart melt. Yi Jung had taken some time after their twin boys were born to make a second museum in Korea and one in China as well. Woo Bin and him had worked together for building the new museum and Ga Eul always felt blessed that Yi Jung had had that brotherly love from all the F4 guys and she was very happy that they had all found love in their life and now they all had beautiful kids. She laughed a little thinking about the fact that each of them had had boys within one year of each other. It was like the new F4.

"So, are we still having dinner at your house tonight?" Jae Kyung asked Ga Eul interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes of course, I just got this great new table for the courtyard in the garden so we can have the dinner outside since it is going to be nice tonight" Ga Eul smiled.

"That sounds perfect" Jae Kyung said.

"Oh here they come" Jan Di said as their kids walked towards them.

The three of them laughed a little looking at their boys talking to each other, dressed like a young F4.

"This feels like déjà vu" Jan Di said and Ga Eul and Jae Kyung laughed.

"Hey mom" Hei Ran said giving Ga Eul a hug and Ga Eul embraced her.

"How was your last day sweetheart?" she asked.

"It was okay" Hei Ran said walking towards the car.

"Don't mind her" Jung Hwa said, "She is having boy problems" she laughed a little but Ga Eul pushing him towards the car.

"Behave" she said.

"Hey mom" Jung Hee said.

"Hi baby" she said, "Come on let's go".

"Mom!" Hyun Ae said yelling as she came towards her.

"What is wrong sweetie" Jae Kyung asked trying to give her a hug but she walked toward the car and said,

"Ask him" pointing to her older brother who was walking towards Jae Kyung smiling.

"What did you do now?" Jae Kyung asked him as he towered over her. He was already as tall as Woo Bin.

"Why is it always my fault" he said smirking.

"Really? You have to ask that?" she asked him.

"Fine, she is mad that I told some guy who was hitting on her to leave her alone" he said running his hands through his jet black hair which he had inherited from her.

"Look at you" she said smiling, "Protecting your sister".

"Oh please" he said, "I just don't like the guy" he said nonchalantly walking towards the car.

Jae Kyung smiled as she walked towards her car. She felt lucky to have her Woo Bin but even luckier to have her kids.

"Hey Ga Eul" Jae Kyung called after her before they drove away, "I will see you tonight".

"Yeah sounds good" Ga Eul said and they all drove away.

…..

Ga Eul walked down to the kitchen to help her maid prepare dinner. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Hei Ran cutting up some fruit helping out the maid, Jung Hwa was on the phone and his tone was flirtatious so he was probably talking to a girl and Jung Hee was drawing something on his sketch pad on the kitchen counter.

"Hi baby" she greeted Hei Ran.

"Hi mom" she said smiling.

"So your brother said that you were having boy problems at school, do you want to tell me about it?" Ga Eul asked turning on the lantern lights in the garden lighting up the set table for dinner. The sun setting gave the garden a nice natural light but the soft lantern lights helped them see more clearly.

"It's nothing" Hei Ran said avoiding the conversation.

"Sweetie, come on" Ga Eul said grabbing some vegetables in the fridge, "You can tell me".

"There is not much to tell" Jung Hwa said having hung up his phone a couple of seconds ago.

"Shut up" Hei Ran said throwing a piece of fruit his way and he ducked.

"What is going on here?" Yi Jung said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi baby" Ga Eul smiled as he approached her and kissed her lips.

"Get a room" Jung Hwa said laughing.

"Watch it young man" Yi Jung said when they parted from their kiss, "So what are you fighting about?"

"We are not fighting" Jung Hwa said, "I was simply telling mom about the guy that has been romancing Hei Ran".

"What?" Ga Eul felt Yi Jung's body tense up next to her.

"As I was saying this very well-known womanizer at school has been romancing Hei Ran and she of course loved all the attention" Jung Hwa said.

"I did not!" Hei Ran protested.

"Anyways so today I guess she saw this Casanova guy having lunch with some other girl" Jung Hwa said and Yi Jung clenched his first.

"Is that what happened?" Yi Jung said turning to Hei Ran.

"Dad it's fine, it's not like we even went out on a date" she said looking down sadly.

"So why did he stop talking to you?" Jung Hee spoke up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jung Hwa said and they all looked at him but Yi Jung knew all too well what he was going to say.

"You see he was probably only talking to you because he wanted something from you and when you did not give him that he moved on to somebody who would give him what he wanted" Jung Hwa said.

"Oh really? And what is it that he wanted?" Ga Eul asked and Hei Ran looked up.

"Sex" Jung Hwa said but Yi Jung slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter,

"That's enough" he said.

Jung Hwa walked away from the kitchen counter and Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung who had anger coming from his eyes. Hei Ran left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room. Jung Hwa and Jung Hee stood up and went outside leaving Ga Eul and Yi Jung alone in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" she asked him turning his way.

"I just can't believe this" he said running his fingers through his hair.

"I hate to tell you I told you so but" she said.

"I don't even know what to tell Hei Ran and Jung Hwa is acting just like me when I was younger" he said.

"It will be alright, you can talk to Jung Hwa soon enough and Hei Ran will be alright, she is tough just like her mom remember" she smiled at him.

"I just can't think about her being with any guy let alone a Casanova; she is my little girl" he said but she wrapped her arms around his torso and said,

"I know but that day will eventually come and you will be fine trust me, besides you have a couple more years left with her in the house where you can control her dating life like you have so far" Ga Eul said resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his hands around her body.

"I don't know what I would do without you" he said kissing her forehead.

"I know" she said giggling and he kissed her lips.

…

Woo Bin walked into the house he had shared with Jae Kyung and their kids for the past 16 years. He loved to hear their voices as soon as he entered the house but this time he heard his kids yelling in the kitchen so he dropped his briefcase on the hallway table and walked towards the kitchen.

"I hate you" Hyun Ae yelled at her brother who was sitting across his mother who was preparing a dessert for the dinner at Yi Jung and Ga Eul's house. She shook her head as she heard them yelling at each other.

"Oh please" Hyun Ki said, "I can't believe your taste in men, oh wait let me say taste in boys because that idiot is no man".

"Ugh, you are so impossible, no wonder no girl stays long with you" she continued yelling.

"I am pretty sure I get rid of them first because they get clingy like you" Hyun Ki said laughing.

"You are so ridiculous! I am not clingy!" she yelled.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Woo Bin said walking into the kitchen.

"Hyun Ae is yelling at me because I told some slimy guy to stay away from her today and he ran like a little boy" Hyun Ki said and Hyun Ae narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hyun Ae, why were you pursuing this boy when you know that you can't date?" Woo Bin asked.

"Why can Hyun Ki date but I can't?" she asked.

"Because Hyun Ki is a man and he can handle himself" Woo Bin said.

"And I can't handle myself? You always take his side, besides I have seen the way he handles himself, he has a different girl every other week. You mean to tell me that that is responsible?" she said and turned around to head upstairs.

"Jeez" Hyun Ki said standing up to walked towards the stairs to head to his room but he stopped when Woo Bin said,

"You, stop, come back here".

He walked back into the kitchen and Jae Kyung looked up at Woo Bin.

"Is it true what your sister said about you having a different girl every week?" Woo Bin asked him.

"What's the big deal dad? It's not like I did anything to them" Hyun Ki said.

"Not a big deal, you are being a hypocrite" Woo Bin said and Hyun Ki did not say anything, "You are telling your sister not to date people like that when you are like those guys. How would you feel if somebody played around with your sister the way that you play around with those girls?"

"I would probably kill the guy" Hyun Ki said the defined lines of his jaw showing as he clenched his teeth.

"Exactly, so think about that next time you decide to date a girl for two days. Now go upstairs until we leave for dinner" Woo Bin said and Hyun Ki left as he headed for the stairs.

"Well, look at you laying down the law" Jae Kyung said as he went over to greet her with a kiss.

"Why didn't you say anything to them?" he asked.

"Because I had spoken to them but Hyun Ae was very upset and I felt like you had to say something to them instead of me because she seems to think that you favor Hyun Ki" she said looking up at him as she held him by the jacket.

"I need to go talk to her" he said moving to go towards the stairs but she held him in the same spot.

"Not before you give me a proper kiss" she said smiling seductively.

"Oh, I see" he said returning the smile before he lower his lips on hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she pulled him deeper by his jacket. She felt her body on fire when his tongue explored her mouth and his world had stopped around him, the only thing he could think about were her lips. When they parted he smiled and looked down in her big eyes.

"I missed you today" she said still not letting go of his jacket.

"I miss you every day, I never want to leave in the morning" he said.

"Don't tell me you are turning soft on me after all these years" she teased him.

"No of course not princess" he teased her, "but I just want you to know that you are amazing" he gave her another deep kiss before she let him go and he headed upstairs to talk to Hyun Ae. Jae Kyung ran over her lips with her fingers feeling breathless.

…..

A few hours later they all gathered at Yi Jung and Ga Eul's house. Most of them were outside and Jae Kyung and Jan Di were helping Ga Eul bring out some last minute plates. Ji Hoo, So Yun, and their son sat next to each other and across from them was Jun Pyo, Jan Di's seat and their son, Jin Taek. Yi Jung sat across Woo Bin and Hei Ran, Jung Hwa and Jung Hee sat next to each and across were Hyun Ki and Hyun Ae. Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul come outside and all took their seat next to their husbands.

"So I want to propose a toast for all of us sitting here" Yi Jung said, "Thank you for coming and I hope we all have a great summer".

They all clicked their glasses together and drank their drinks.

"I think we should all take a summer vacation to our beach house" Jae Kyung suggested.

"I think that sounds lovely" So Yun said smiling.

"Yeah and we can bring the kids as well" Jan Di said as the kids talked amongst each other.

"So I heard that Jun Pyo tried to get Jin Taek to get the same hair style as dad" Woo Bin said laughing, "Jan Di I told you to keep him away from the hair dresser".

They all laughed and Jun Pyo said,

"You are just jealous because I have a great head of hair".

"Sure" Woo Bin said laughing.

"It looks like all our predictions are coming true" Ji Hoo said, "Jun Pyo is forcing hair styles and Yi Jung's daughter is falling for Casanova".

"Not funny" Yi Jung said but smiled.

"Well hopefully she can find a man she can turn around like her mom did to her father" Jae Kyung said smiling, "And let's hope that our boys can find women as great as us".

"Showing off aren't we?" Woo Bin teased her.

"Oh please, you love all of us" she said and all their husbands nodded.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and he looked over at her and his eyes shined brightly as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

After all these years she still felt like the luckiest woman in the world even though he made her feel like he was the lucky one every day. If somebody had asked her 20 years ago where she thought her life was going to end up she would never be able to say where it was now. She looked around at all her friends, even though she more felt like she was looking at her family. The boys were like her overprotective brothers and her friends were like her sisters. Even though she knew it would be challenging now that her kids would start dating but she knew she had Yi Jung to support her and she would always support him with everything.

As she enjoyed her chilled summer wine, she felt like this was love. She was surrounded by family and she was excited for the next stage in her life with her kids and husband.

**The End **


End file.
